


Sweet Dreams, My Dear

by bahannah01



Series: Sweet Dreams, My Dear [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A bit OC, Adorkable, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cool Dream stuff, DreamMaker! Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Full of dorks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kind of AU, Magic, Mythological??, Pick-Up Lines, Primarily fluff, SLUSHEEES, YouTube, everyone is a cutie, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 75,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahannah01/pseuds/bahannah01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After horrendously messing up a dream, your Boss sends you back into the world of the living as punishment. Even worse, he leaves you at a random bus stop to fend for yourself while you're here. Great Boss, really. But luckily for you, a few kind-hearted boys drive by and offer you a place to stay for the night, and after much protest, they manage to convince you to come along. So, here you are, a celestial being stuck on Earth that was taken in by three boys who have the most adorable pets, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So this is my first fanfic, and hopefully it turns out well! And it is lightly inspired by a quiz I took on Quotev ( here's the link https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8198873/What-were-You-in-a-Past-Life ) and I really loved the idea of the Dream Maker result, enough to try and make this fic with it. And so, while the reader is in Dream Maker mode, their hair will turn gray or white in color. Other than that, the reader is you!^^ I really hope you all enjoy!

Your sleepy eyes scan the screen, monitoring the dream you set in motion a few hours ago. So far so good, you think to yourself as you smile at the wondrous world you’ve created for the lucky dreamer.

You are a Dream Maker. And well, you do exactly that. You make dreams for the people of the world so when they fall asleep, weary from reality, they’re welcomed into a world of their own where anything can happen. However; it’d be a bit insane to think that you’re the only one making dreams for all the people of the world. Even for a high-level Dream Maker or your Boss, that workload is unimaginable. The relationship between Dreamers and Dream Makers is the reason both sides can rest easily. Every time a child is born, a new Dream Maker is born. Well, born is used loosely, more like a Dream Maker is formed from happiness, pixie dust, and clouds. But anyway, this makes it so that each person has their own personal Dream Maker who knows them best: knows their fears, their gifts, the things that make them jovial, even knows if they prefer cute, fluffy bunnies or fierce badass tigers as companions. 

Now usually, everything is fine. Dreams are produced, the Dreamer wakes up well-rested and it’s time for the Dream Maker to recharge only to repeat the process once the day comes to an end. It’s only a problem when a Dream Maker doesn’t recharge fully or is too affected by their Dreamer’s mood… This leads to nightmares. When a Dream Maker produces a nightmare, our Boss is alerted and they’re punished based upon the severity of the nightmare. Thankfully the punishments are never too bad, a few days in the land of the living but never anything permanent.

Only thing is, it takes a lot of concentration to control dreams and right now, you feel your eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Shaking your head, you sigh and try to concentrate on the screen before you and resist the urge to shut your eyes. What’s left of the night? Maybe an hour or two more? You can last. You’ve done it before, just add a few more cats in top hats and watch how your Dreamer ( Who’s currently donned in suspenders and a top hat himself) would react to the absurd number of dapper kitty companions he has. A soft laugh passing your lips as his surprise yet welcome reaction to the furballs. Yeah, you’ll be just fine!

A loud yell pierces your slumber as you bolt up instantly. Your (e/c) eyes look around frantically only to meet harsh, steel blue eyes that are all too familiar. “H-Hey, Boss, what’s up?” You stammer out, trying to not let your fear show. For someone who is supposed to be the ruler of the ever so delightful Dream Realm, he’d be able to terrify the bravest Dreamer on Earth. 

“‘What’s up?’ What’s up?!” He fumes, silver brows furrowing in anger, “What’s up is you dozed off and made a nightmare!”

And surely enough, when your eyes shamefully look back at the screen you see your Dreamer scared beyond belief as he runs away from giant, cat-like creatures with multiple heads and glowing red eyes. Instead of replying, you merely hang you head in humiliation. You’ve rarely done this, maybe a few times while you were a rookie, but not in at least sixteen or twenty years. 

You can’t see your Boss’ expression but guessing as there isn’t more scolding, his anger has faded into disappointment. You raise your head a bit only to confirm your suspicion. 

“You know what this means, right?” He asks expectantly, his voice holding a crestfallen tone rather than annoyance. One of his previously crossed arms reach out to you, though before you take it, your eyes meet his and share a sullen glance. 

“How long will I stay?”

“...”

“Boss?”

“At least twenty moons, you’re experienced. You should know better and recharge fully by the time your Dreamer is asleep and with how scared he had gotten, it earns at most fifteen moons in itself.” Your Boss informs while adding in a light scolding. He's like a father-figure to the Dream Makers since you don’t exactly have parents yourself. It pains him to give harder punishments as this, especially when seeing the reactions. And to say the least, yours broke his heart.

“At least twenty moons?! Twenty?! But, Boss I swear, it’s a one-”

“Time thing, yes, I know. I’ve heard it before. A punishment fits the nightmare, (Y/n), and that’s yours. No ifs, ands, or buts. Got it?” He more sternly informs this time.

While you’re about to protest once more, his raised brow stops you. You sigh and accept the fact that you can’t escape your sentence. Your eyes leave his and travel down to the hand reached out to you and finally, you take it.

A blinding, golden light disorients you for a moment. Your body weighing down, your Boss’ hand disappearing from your own. Oh goodness, you’ve forgotten the feeling of flashing down. A heavy pit in your stomach and your feet feeling like lead, dragging you down from your cozy cloud above the ground. You want to scream, you so badly want to scream, but your voice seems to have vanished along with your former weightlessness body. There’s no control and all you know and recognize is that the light is beginning to fade. Suddenly, you have contact with another object, a giant weight hitting into you alongside the new weight of your body you feel.

Groaning, the pain starts to fade as you sit up. You look beneath you, curious to see exactly what you’ve hit. And much to your surprise, it’s a bench. You furrow your brows and decide to see exactly where you are and why your Boss could have possibly thought to leave you on a bench. Yet, you’re only confused more as you analyze your surroundings. 

You’re outside.

At a bus stop.

In the middle of nowhere.

And it’s still dark outside.

Yeah, great Boss you have.


	2. Fate Is A Lost Golden Retriever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're stranded at a random bus stop. Once the bus finally comes around, you try to get on, but to no avail. "No money, no ride." And apparently no compassion either. But, fate comes in many ways and yours is coming in a four door sedan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Please?!” You try to plea one last time as the bus drives off. Your only real way of transportation retreating into the distance because the crotchety driver left all her sympathy at home. Kicking the dust beneath your feet, a sigh escapes your lips.

If you have to guess by the rising sun, it’s a little bit past 6 a.m wherever you may be. Which you’re thankful for, this means the uncertainty of the night is over and it should be safe to wander off. And while you much would have preferred to take the bus into town, you’ll have to settle for walking in the direction the bus was headed. If it doesn’t lead to town, it’ll lead you somewhere. Hopefully a place with more cheerful and polite people.

Once you give your surroundings one more look around, you start your way off with high hopes. 

 

While you were walking you began to take notice of your own apparel. Mainly you’re lack of footwear as your feet begin to ache from all the walking and pebbles you’ve managed to step on. And in your defense, they are hard to see at times. Pebbles are sneaky little fiends. But anyway, you’re luckily still dressed in your empire styled dress that elegantly falls to your feet and sways with the breeze. Though primarily white, the dress fades into a sweet baby blue towards the bottom. In a bittersweet way, it reminds you of home.

The seemingly pure white hue of the dress calls your mind to remember the fluffy, white clouds you call home. Not only where you live, but where you thrive and interact with other Dream Makers. When a Dream Maker isn’t conjuring up dreams or recharging, their discussions with each other and creations they’ve made out of the clouds brought peace and spread joy. The sky is their studio. The sky is your studio. 

The soft blue coating the bottom of your dress similar to your darling sky on a sunny day. Beautiful and bright with an overall welcoming tone. Simply the thought brings a gracious smile to your face. 

As memories begin to pop up of all the hilarious and heart-warming times you’ve had with your fellow Dream Makers, time seems to fly by. And while mindlessly walking on the side of the road isn’t the best idea, you couldn’t care to worry over it. For the first time since you’ve arrived in the land of the Dreamers, you’re care-free. Not thinking about the lack of shelter you have nor the lack of sustenance to keep you strong.

Then again, as a Dream Maker food is more of an indulgence rather than nutrition. One of the best indulgences at that! A favorite is probably the desserts the Dreamers make up, which are remade amongst the clouds for your and other Dream Makers enjoyment. An example being the exquisite and simple chocolate trifle. Creamy chocolate pudding, airy cool whip, scrumptious brownie bites stacked upon one another and finally topped of with a sprinkle of sweet chocolate shavings. The flavors melding with each other to create an ever so delectable treat that no one can deny, nevertheless be pleasing to eye. You sigh to yourself blissfully, imagining the desirable dessert. You make a note to make or buy it at the next opportunity you have so you can enjoy the treat’s wonderful taste once more.

And while you can daydream over the delicious dessert all day, your train of thought is interrupted by a certain looming feeling. A shiver runs down your spine as you momentarily stop in your place to look for what could be creating this new atmosphere. Though you didn’t have to look long, your (e/c) orbs spot a silver sedan behind you. Its slow pace making you feel a bit unease. Even Dream Makers can spot such a blatant warning sign on the land of the Dreamers, while no threats exist in the quaint clouds, it’s common knowledge of Dream Makers to know both joyous moments and frightful moments in the Dreamer world. And a slowly moving car behind you files right under the frightful moments knowledge. 

You take a deep breath and continue on in hope that you’re merely over thinking your situation. That is until you hear a voice call from behind you…

“Excuse me? Miss!” A man inside the car yells out as they pull up now beside you. The passenger side window all the way down. Your cautious eyes finally meet friendly, yet concerned blue ones. You have to admit, he is rather handsome. His face is beautifully sculptured and atop is a cute mess of light brown hair. You’re a bit jealous, you couldn’t even conjure up a cutie of his level. 

“Yes? May I help you?” You inquire with a raised brow, deciding to let your guard down. You may regret it later but you have this feeling that you can trust him and whoever he is with. 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind, have you seen a golden retriever anywhere? The gate wasn’t locked and when we let her out this morning, she must’ve gotten out. Her name is Chica.” He explains, the worry prevalent in his tone of voice. 

A golden retriever named Chica? Does that mean… No, Chica is a popular name and golden retrievers are a popular breed. Though, the more you look at the man, the more familiar he seems. But, your Boss couldn’t have sent you to where your Dreamer is right? Right. There’s hardly any stories of a Dream Maker meeting their Dreamer, nevertheless on purpose. It’s all just a coincidence.

You shake your head breaking you from your little worries and then try to remember if you’ve seen the pup. And to their dismay, you shake your head, “No, I don’t believe so. I’m sorry.” A small frown on your face as you give the bad news, which only grows as you see his disappointment. 

“It’s fine, if you do, there’s a number on her tags. Please call it if you see her.” He almost pleads, with a sad smile as you assure him you will. His friend is about to drive off before he raises a hand as if to pause his action. He looks you over, resulting in you shifting under his gaze, he can’t help but look at you with concern. “Wait, are you alright?”

You blink, are you alright? Well, you’ve been dropped from your cozy cloud office in the sky and are stranded in an unfamiliar place on the ground with only a gown to call your own. Yeah, you’re alright. Sighing, you nod meekly, “I’m alright, thank you for the concern though.” You offer the kind man a soft smile as you start to walk away. 

Matt’s P.O.V

I know we’re looking for Chica but, I couldn’t help but get this feeling that the girl needed help. And with a heavy sigh I look towards Ryan, “Look, I’m not sure why, but catch up to her.” I ask already seeing the confusion rise in his expression.

“Matt, I get it, she was pretty cute. But you-”

“No, I’m not saying that! It’s just… She kinda looked lost, man. I mean, who goes walking in a full-length dress at 9:30 a.m? She can help look for Chica too!” I point out with a shrug. If they can knock two birds out with one stone, why not. Mark is already in his own car searching for his beloved pup and the more help to find her the better. 

Begrudgingly, Ryan nods slowly, “Okay, okay. You’re right.” 

I smile victorious as we catch up to her and drive slowly beside her. The realization of how creepy I may be coming off finally hits me, but instead of giving up, I’ll tread lightly for now. “Hey, I don’t mean to pry, but are you positive you’re alright? It’s just, when most people walk in the morning, it’s typically in athletic wear. Not that it’s weird if you wear this to walk, just wanna make sure you’re alright.” 

Your P.O.V

Your eyes dart between the sidewalk and his car. A complete stranger showing worry to you, well, it is quite heart-warming. But, it’d be a tad hard to explain your situation to him, or anyone for that matter. He does seem fairly nice and trustworthy... Though he shouldn’t worry about you. You sigh and wave him off, “It’s okay. I’m trying to find my way to town is all.”

“Town? Like as in the city?” He asks, his confusion rising.

Another voice pipes up, leaning back to reveal a bearded brunette, “That’s a half an hour drive, you can take a bus. There’s a bus stop maybe a mile or two back, we can give you a ride.” He gives you a crooked smile, seems as if both boys in the car are cute. Although, you sadly know you had to deny his offer. 

“Yeah… That’s where I came from. I’d love to take the bus, but I kinda don’t have the money to.” You admit sheepishly with a shy smile, “Thank you though, I appreciate the offer.” 

Both boys’ spirits seem to have fallen, they share a knowing glance, then a nod, and finally the skinnier of the two looks back at you with a cheerful grin. 

“Then no worries. If you want, we have a guest bedroom at our house. You can spend the night if you want.” He offers, the other giving an approving thumbs up.

You wave your hands dismissively, telling them it isn’t necessary, it’s a kind offer but it’d simply be too much. In return, they insist it’s no big problem. About five minutes later of going back and forth in a debate trying to convince the other it’s okay, you end up giving into their offer. You slide in the sedan happily and you converse with the duo as you look for their dog still. They introduce themselves, the blue-eyed gentleman being Matt and the doe-eyed sweetheart being Ryan. 

A flash of gold zips past your eyes as you drive, “Wait, stop the car. I think I might have seen her, Chica right?” You ask as the two nod and oblige, parking the car. “I’ll be right back!” You chime, opening the door to step outside and walking out a bit further into the lot, “Chica? C’mere girl!” 

Relief washes over you as a bark echoes out and a growing fluffy ball darts at you. All at once, you’re tackled by the giant puppy and receiving slobbery kisses from her. Laughing as you wiggle beneath her, you manage to sit up as the one you recognize as Ryan pulls her off. 

“She likes you!” He chuckles, kneeling down to get a better hold on the hyper puppy who’s already attacking his own faces with her kisses. 

“I can tell!” Your smile bright as you ruffle Chica’s fur, “Good thing I like her too!”

“Just texted Mark that we found his baby, let’s get her back in the car and go.” Matt informs, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. 

Thankfully the task of getting Chica in the car was easier than you thought it would be. You got situated in the back with her, giving her all the love you can muster up. Every now and then, kissing her fondly on the top of her head, only to get kisses of your own. The more time you spent with the duo, the more comfortable and relaxed you felt. They’re pretty funny and you found yourself laughing at every one of their jokes, even throwing in a few of your own. Then sooner or later, you arrive back at their house with a sense of deja vu. The knots in your stomach starting to return, not that you’d let them see. As Matt, Ryan, and yourself walk up to the door with your hand on Chica, you blurt out a question.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay? Again, I’m really thankful but what if Mark doesn’t want me around?” You won’t lie, from their description of him, the more and more it seems as if you would be meeting your Dreamer. You know he’s a welcoming and understanding man, but you don’t want to impose. 

Ryan waves his hands dismissively, “You found his ‘Chica Bika’, he’ll love to have you spend the night. Like we said, it’s no big deal.” He assures, his hand finding itself on your shoulder reassuringly shooting you a warm smile.

“Thank you, this really means a lot.” You return the smile, his happy energy contagious and ridding you of your doubt. Matt opens the door and automatically Chica goes flying in, a loud ‘Oof’ following a few seconds later. Laughing softly to yourself, you follow Matt in with Ryan close behind. Your eyes wander around the house for a moment or two, appreciating that even for a house of three guys, how nicely decorated it is and the lack of mess. You continue to look around before you see the man who Chica tackled, as soon as he sits up and reveals his face, you’re momentarily frozen.

It’s him, it’s really him!

Your Dreamer, you’re really meeting your Dreamer!

“Are you the local hero who saved my pup?” A deep, warm voice breaks you from your little daze. You meekly nod, at a current lost for words of meeting him. Him! Your Dreamer! And since this couldn’t possibly be a dream ( due to complex rules of being Dream Maker) this is real. Out of the many, many Dream Makers there are, you are one of the few who actually meet their Dreamer. You’re overwhelmed by a plethora of emotions ranging from excitement to anxiety, happiness to guilt, and curiosity to hesitation. You open your mouth trying to say something, anything, but to your avail, nothing. 

“Yeah, we wouldn't have spotted her without (Y/n)! Great eye she has!” Matt pats your shoulder, replying for you. You’d have to thank him for that later. Finding your voice once more as the shock wears off, you smile sheepishly towards Mark. 

“It was the least I could do, I was happy to help.” Your voice soft but full of joy, your eyes connecting with Mark’s own chocolate orbs once he stands up. 

“Thank you so much, I was really worried about my Chica Bika. I thought we weren’t going to find her at one point,” He chuckles humorlessly, looking down before returning his gaze on you again. The glint in his eyes more serious, but still sincere, “But, you found her. So, again, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Mark.” Your voice slowly rising to normal volume once again. However, you start to wring yours hands as now the other issue had to be brought up. You avert your eyes, a bit embarrassed to bring it up, “Also, I was curious, would it.. Would it be okay if I spent the night..? Matt and Ryan said it’d be okay, but I want to know if you think it would be alright.” 

“Oh that? Yeah, Matt already told me everything. You saved Chica so, make yourself at home!” Mark beams while Matt shoots you a playful wink. 

“Told you!” 

Mark chuckles and shakes his head before striding over to you and giving you a friendly, welcoming hug. Of which you happily accepted and returned, “Thank you, Mark, thank you all!” You sigh contently as you pull away from the hug, mentally face-palming as you forgot to introduce yourself. “Oh I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you my name, I’m (Y/n).” 

“A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, (Y/n), my name is Mark. You could call me King or Your Majesty if you want though.” He playfully offers with a wiggle of his brows causing you to giggle. 

This will be quite the day, especially since you’ve come to realize your Dreamer is quite dreamy himself.

Who knows, maybe you’ll end up thanking the crabby old bus lady who turned you down and left you out at the bus stop in the middle of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally you two meet! I love any and all feedback, thank you for reading lovies!!


	3. You're A Nomad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get situated in Mark's house. They're curious about your appearance and you have to think of what to tell them. You could say you're a celestial being that was kicked out as punishment for giving Mark a nightmare BUT they might not believe it. So, time to put your creativity to use! Oh, and you've come to realize why Dreamers love cats and dogs so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I am so thankful for every kudos and comment! I had no idea if this story would be good or not and all this feedback from it just makes me really, REALLY happy! So thank you, lovies! Every kudos and comment gives encouragement^^ Now that that's said, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Mark kindly took it upon himself to show you to your room while Ryan and Matt disappeared to somewhere else in the house. He leads you up the stairs, past a few doors and down the hall to the left. Opening the door, Mark reveals a simple yet charming room. The walls a calming cream and facing the door, the bed lays with a soft aqua bedspread. Two windows are to the right of the bed with curtains matching the bedspread. On the left is a door you can only assume leads to a closet. 

“Here’s your room. Sorry there’s no T.V., but whenever you want, there’s one in the living room.” Mark leans against the doorway, allowing you to wander and look around the room. He sees you shake your head and look back to him with those stunning (e/c) eyes of yours.

“No, no, it’s no worry. And thank you, I know I’ve said it about a million times, but truly, thank you.” You laugh lightly, your fingertips brushing against the covers before you hop up and take a seat. And it only proves how delightfully cozy the bed is, not quite cloud level, but up there. 

“It’s cool, really.” He chuckles as he walks over, Mark rests his hand on a bed post. His eyes not-so-secretly roam over you with a hint of confusion. It’s obvious he wants to ask a question but is debating on whether or not he should. If only you could know what he’s thinking like usually. But, you can’t. So you assume most of your powers faded as well, however; you’ll have to try it out later. For now, you are just curious as to what’s on his mind. 

“Mark?” His eyes jumping back to yours and he offers you a sweet smile, “Is there something on your mind?” You ask with a cocked brow, returning his smile. Mark looks hesitant though nods slowly as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Well, and you don’t have to answer this, but what are you going to do here in L.A? Do you have more stuff somewhere or..?” Mark inquires cautiously before feeling guilty and shakes his head, “No, sorry, that was rude of me to ask. I’ll let you get comfortable.” He stands up straight and starts to leave before you reach out and take hold of his wrist, making him stop in his place.

“It’s okay, I understand. I don’t exactly look like I’m prepared for anything, huh?” You take another glance down at your appearance, shoe-less while wearing a fancy dress, the best outfit for anything. Sighing, you try to rake your brain of any excuse you can give for your appearance. You suppose you could just say you were robbed, and while running away you lost your shoes. That’s plausible, right? Yeah, that could work! “I was walking back from a party last night and I was mugged. To be honest, I only noticed my shoes were missing a few hours ago.” Now a new feeling takes over you body, you feel a tinge of heat on your cheeks. Peculiar, you can’t help but wonder why that’s happened.

Mark’s smile changes to a frown before taking a seat beside you and with a glint of concern is his eyes he starts to ask, “Are you alright? We can take you to the police station.” He offers, brows furrowing. He always hated to hear when something bad happened to good people, and from what he can tell, you’re a very kind-hearted girl.

Damn it. How do you tell him police involvement isn’t necessary? Your gaze break from his and move around the room as you begin to slowly shake your head. “No, I’m alright. It wasn’t much.” Eyes returning to his own as a memory from discussing human lifestyles with fellow Dream Makers come to mind. To say the least, it’s perfect. “I’m actually a Nomad, so while it was a bit of money, other than food, I really had no use of it.”

His head tilts in an adorable way, the confusion easily read on his face. “You’re a Nomad?”

You nod, feeling more confident in your story by now, “Yes, a Nomad. I’ve been travelling for a while now and kinda just get by from doing small jobs and whatnot.” You ‘explain’ as you lean into the headboard, the pillows resting comfortably behind your back. Your smile growing with not only your rising comfort, but also your rising confidence. 

“Well, this is my first time meeting a Nomad.” Mark lets out a rich chuckle, his charming smile returning- Oh my, is it appropriate to think your Dreamer is so enticing? You’re not quite sure, but you’re purely admiring your Dreamer. That’s how Dream Makers are supposed to feel, adoration for the Dreamer. It’s only natural for you to find him so alluring. Right? It’s natural.

“Glad to expand your horizons then, Mark.” You laugh along with him before you find yourself yawning. Mark starts to stand up, placing his hands in his cargo shorts’ pockets.

“You certainly have, (Y/n). And with your rough night, I can imagine you’re a bit tired.” He starts as he runs a hand through his red locks, “So, get some rest. I’ll be right across the hall, okay?” He assures, now in the doorway looking back with his hand already on the door knob. 

You lazily nod, “Okay, Mark, I’ll see you later.” Once Mark leaves, only leaving the door a crack open, you snuggle up under the sheets. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea of having a ‘rough night’. You have to admit, falling from the sky late in the night, landing rather roughly onto a bench, and then being rejected by a grouchy bus driver. A rough night you had, indeed. 

You notice that there’s a clock on the side table, you squint your eyes a bit to read it and once you do, the sudden lack of energy becomes clear. 10:43 a.m. By this time your Dreamer, or now you suppose, Mark, would at most be up by now. Typically earlier, but if not, he would be by this time. You were already lacking in energy since last night, evident by your slip up, but now you’re losing even more recharge time. It has you barely able to think. As you lay back in the bed, your eyelids fall and into charging mode you went. 

During this state of being, a Dream Maker is completely unconscious. One could stretch and compare it to how bears hibernate with the only time being when either wakes up is when they feel threatened and have to defend themselves. Although, in the land of Dreamers with the raise in possible threat, this state is heightened for a Dream Makers. Most of the time, a Dream Maker will recharge until their energy is full or to the point where they can survive the night with high concentration on the dream. And with how this state conducts itself, Dream Makers don’t dream. All that they remember is an empty abyss of darkness. If there is any sort of ‘dreaming’ a Dream Maker experiences, no Dream Maker has ever written about it nor spoke about it. 

Their heart rate slows down and the brain functions cease to allow a maximum amount of energy to grow within the Dream Maker. Albeit, not all brain functions stop. More so minimize to the point of simple survival needs; such as breathing. This helps to prevent any sort of ‘dreams’ forming, which is good for Dream Makers. Due to the lack of control from any being to help lead their dreams into a light, cheerful tone, their dreams would automatically become terrorizing nightmares without this ‘shutting down’-like system. It enables them to have a time of pure peace and rest. Therefore, letting the Dream Makers recharge. 

(E/c) open suddenly as you feel something unknown against your leg. Curiously and cautiously you sit up and scan the bed to find whatever awoke you. Almost immediately, your heart melts once you discover what made you wake up. 

A small, blonde tabby cat nuzzled into the covers beside your leg.

You couldn’t help but awe at the adorable sight, the cat sleeping soundly alongside you. The corner of your lips turning up to form a soft smile as you reach down to pet him. Odd to think you’re brain registered this sweet little kitty as a threat, you laugh softly to yourself at the largely misread situation your brain alerted you of.

After you give him a few loving pets, your eyes check the time. A tad bit surprised by how much has passed already, 3:51 p.m. A yawn escapes before you stretch your arms, careful to not move too much so as not to disturb the sleeping cat. You begin to wonder if you should continue recharging or go down and check in with everyone. As you have your mental debate, you come to the conclusion it would probably be more ‘normal’ for a human to wake up after such a nap and seek interaction again. So, you go with that. Plus, you’re still quite curious about your Dreamer, Mark. While you know a lot about him, you wonder what he’s like with others and how he goes about daily life. Obviously he’s very friendly and considerate, so why not spend more time with him? It might be the only chance you have to do so face to face. 

So, you stand up, create a small little bundle of covers for the cat to rest against without your sleeping form and then head down the stairs. Your feet carrying you into the deserted living room before halting to a stop at a loud scream. It came from upstairs. Adrenaline pulsing through your veins as you dash upstairs and stand in front of the door your feet led you to with apprehension.

It's Mark’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, all is appreciated! And have delightful day, lovies!


	4. You Love Matt's Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is a scared little baby... But an adorable one. You're also magic in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I know Outlast 2 isn't out yet, let's pretend it is c; Also, tried it in the rich text than the html, and much more happy with it ^^ Anyway, enjoy!!

 

        It was Mark’s door.

 

          You find yourself wringing your hands, pupils dilated as your heartbeat slowly starts to increase. The idea of Mark in danger while you were recharging breaks your heart. This natural feeling of wanting to protect him from all things lurking in dark raising with possible possibilities of what could lie behind that door running through your mind. 

          A shaky hand raises to knock on the door in a rapid pace, “Mark? Mark, are you alright?” You call out, realizing the tightness in your chest as you speak. A shuffling sound comes from his room, the anticipation growing as your hear footsteps approaching the door. Almost rushed. The knob turns quickly before the door flies open, making you jump and inhale sharply. Goosebumps rising up your arms with the sudden motion. As your eyes rest on the floor, attempting catch your breath, a low chuckle echoes out into the hallway. 

          “And I thought I scared easily,” Mark teases with a smirk playing on his lips. (E/c) roll playful in response as you bring them up to meet his warm gaze that holds a tiny glimmer of deviance.

          “And I thought you were in danger.” You retort, trying to hold onto the ounce of annoyance you had while donning a worrisome pout. While it’s hard to stay mad or even upset with him, your worry prevails leaving your heart still heavy. Obviously he’s fine enough to play around, so you were lost as to why he would scream like he did. 

          “Danger?” His eyebrows pulling together as he questions, “Why would you think tha- Oh, wait, you heard me scream didn’t you?”

          “Yes, I thought something might’ve happened. Are you alright?” You re-ask, (e/c) eyes shining with concern looking up at him. Only to begin to mix in with confusion as he begins to chuckle and slowly progress into full-on laughing. “What..? Why are you laughing?” Your head tilts, he hunches over laughing as if your reactions and questioning is the funniest thing in the world. “Mark..?”

           “I… I’m sorry, oh God.” Mark begins to take deep breathes in an attempt to decrease his laughs. After a minute or two he succeeds and faces a confused and slightly annoyed you. He sighs, a smile still prevalent, “I’m alright. Just haven’t had that reaction from a roommate in a while.” He informs, walking a bit into his room allowing you to have a better view of it. Your expectations of him being cleanly met thankfully while you look around the room. Still staying behind the door way, your eyes find a peculiar set up before your mind reminds you of his career. 

          “I make videos, video game playthroughs to be specific. Right now, I’m playing Outlast 2, a very,  _ very _ , scary horror game.” Mark motions over to his set up, the blue and charcoal soundproof foam covering the corner of his room. Nodding slowly, you pretend as if this is the first time you’ve heard about him. Though if you do remember correctly, his channel, Markiplier, is fairly successful on YouTube.

          “Oh, and you like scary games?” You inquire while trying to think of a reason to why he would put himself in the mentality of a game that’ll send shivers down your spine and make you scream like a banshee. Then, almost cautiously as if it’ll automatically reveal who you truly are, you ask him, “Wouldn’t something like this give you nightmares?”

           It was a relief to see him wave a hand to disregard the idea, “Nah. Actually, I’ve had some pretty cool dreams after playing some of these games. Y’know with me being a hero and fighting the bad guys and all that jazz.” He grins towards you, lighting up your cheeks with a soft pink hue. Never have you gotten praise for working your magic with his dreams and to hear him happy and enjoy them, fills you up with pure joy. 

          “That’s really nice to hear then, Markimoo.” The nickname slipping off your tongue and once it does, the pink hue begins to darken. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

          “Don’t apologize, a lot of people call me that. People I just meet call me that!” He chuckles, raising his hands to emphasize his point, “Besides it’s nice.” Especially when it’s said in your sweet voice. A fond smile replaces the more energetic grin his lips held previously. Mark couldn’t quite place it but once you walked through that door, he already found himself fond of you. You are just so… So, mysterious and adorable. As weird as a combination it may be, Mark’s known to like weird things, and you are officially one of those things.

           “I’ll keep that in mind then, Markimoo.” A giggle escapes you, momentarily losing yourself in his gaze. A comfortable silence enveloping you two before you clap your hands breaking it. “Well, I’ll let you get back to it then.” You settle giving him a small wave, which he returns, and proceed to leave. Mark sighs contently, watching you head back to your room and then shuts his door after he saw yours close. He heads back over to his desk and presses the play button to resume his recording. 

          “Sorry everybody, my people needed me.” Giving the camera and exaggerated wink, “Now, back to scaring myself shitless…”

 

* * *

 

          Whatever the boys may be doing, you’re not quite sure. Another hour or two has passed of you recharging, cuddling, and playing with the silly kitten. Rubbing his belly, teasing him with a pen you found on the nightstand, and overall adoring his cute little antics. For right now though, you decide to try and payback the boys for letting you stay. The time growing closer to what you believe is dinner allowing a brilliant idea to strike your mind like lightning.

           Making your way downstairs and into the kitchen, surveying your new work shop. The ivory cabinets complementing the soft, pale yellow covering the walls quite nicely. An aroma fills your senses, coffee you believe, and encourages a blissful sigh to pass your lips. Although seeing the lack of the energizing beverage, you assume the savory scent is coming from the air freshener atop the island. You step forward and slide your fingertips against the black galaxy granite countertops, the white and gray specks sprinkled around randomly like stars against the night sky. You smile fondly at that. The appliances are stainless steel, giving the more-so country styled kitchen this mix of styles that makes the quaint kitchen unique. You take a few light steps to the fridge, your (e/c) orbs searching for a possible recipe to make with the food they have. After making note, you proceed to the pantry in search of a specific food item you need to complete the dishes you have in mind. Satisfied, you take out all the ingredients, tie up your hair, take out the materials needed, and finally, start your masterpiece.

 

* * *

 

            Done! Mark finished editing his video and got up, stretching his stiff limbs. A small sound halts his stretching and causes him to chuckle, his tummy grumbled. He takes out his phone and checks the time, 5:36 p.m. He must’ve forgotten to eat lunch between recording, leaving his poor stomach empty since his breakfast. Once Mark opens the door, a delectable aroma invades his senses, a hum of desire vibrating on his lips. Whatever is or was being cooked, smells absolutely amazing. And he was rather surprised to say the least, Matt and Ryan rarely cook so he can’t but wonder what changed. He walks down the stairs, a bit quicker than usual eager to devour whatever the scent is coming from. Mark stops in his tracks as soon as he sees the scene before him. 

            Matt and Ryan sat at the island, already eating what looks like some sort of pasta dish. You’re cooking on the stove top with a pan, moving the mixture of food around. He assumes it’s whatever is in the bowls. An oven sheet with a glob of dough on the counter awaiting to be placed in, along with utensils and a chopping block out bestrewn with snippets of vegetables. 

            “Hey, Mark! Hungry?” Your cheerful voice breaks him from his thoughts. He gives you a crooked smile and opens his mouth to answer - before getting cut off by the rumbling of his tummy. A light pink dusts his cheeks at his ‘response’ that gains not only a few giggles from you, but from his friends as well. 

            “Guessing you are then?” Matt teases with a playful smirk, taking a forkful of bowtie pasta, chicken, and cilantro. A deliciously, simple, and tasteful combination. 

            “Fuck off,” Mark rolls his eyes playfully, the crooked yet friendly smile still present on his lips. He strides over and takes his place beside Ryan, “But yes, I am hungry.” He answers in a much more calm, happy tone, turning his head towards you. 

            “Good!” You merely answer, taking your pan and pouring the contents into a bowl only to present it to him afterwards. “Sesame pasta chicken salad,” You state in a matter-of-fact way a proud smile playing on your lips, “May I get you anything to drink as well?” 

            “Just some water will be great.” He nods, taking his fork to stir around his dinner, admiring it before taking a bite. A low groan rumbles in his chest, the flavorful concoction taking his tastebuds to nirvana. Never has he eaten something so gratifying, the only thing that can measure up is his mom’s cooking, of course. But never,  _ never  _ has he eaten any dish so tantalizing in his life, especially since he’s been here in L.A. “Wow,” Mark breathes out in amazement, “This is… It’s so..” At a lost for words, Ryan answers for him.

             “Perfect.” Raising his fork in the air as it to emphasize his point. 

             “Exactly.” Both Mark and Matt say simultaneously, an amused smile crossing their face at their response. A flattered blush heats up your cheeks while a pure joyous smile plays on your lips.

             “Thank you! I’m so glad you all like it!” You chime, facing the boys and then moving to pick up the tray with the glob of dough to slide it into the oven. “And the apple strudel should be done in half an hour or so. So, until then, enjoy dinner.” Taking a bowl of your own, you sit beside Mark at the end of the island. You all make small talk for a while before a certain pup stops by your feet and starts to beg, looking up at you with her cute big, brown eyes. 

             “Chica, no.” Mark warns in a fatherly tone, motioning with his index finger as if to lightheartedly scold his begging baby. You wave a hand dismissively, take a small piece of chicken and toss it up for her to catch. Which she tries to, but it ends up bouncing off her nose and landing on the floor for her to eat it up there. Also, eliciting a soft laugh from you and Mark. 

              “Wait, what happened?” Matt inquires, curiously. 

              “Chica epically and adorably failed at catching a piece of chicken.” A few snickers come from the duo with a shake of Matt’s head. 

              “My Banana would never miss a treat,” Matt says like a proud father, only to be followed by a ‘shut up’ from Mark. Your brows knit together and tilt your head.

              “Your Banana..?”

              “My cat, he’s a little yellow cat. You might’ve-”

              “That’s Banana?” Your face immediately lighting up at the realization, “I love him so much! He’s been hanging out in my room, he’s so sweet!” You beam, only to gain a cheerful grin from Matt. He opens his mouth to speak but Mark beats him to the punch. 

              “Oh? And you don’t love Chica Bika?” He asks, feigning annoyance. A brow raised in question. You feverishly shake your head, eyes wide, you wave your hands dismissing the absurd accusation you’ve taken as real annoyance. 

              “No, no, no! I love Chica too! How could anyone not love the fluffy lil’ pup!” 

              “But, you just said you love Banana…” Mark grumbles with a pout, his chocolate eyes cast downward.

              “And she does, Banana is awesome.” Matt smirks, adding his input to the ‘argument’. 

              “Guys, leave her alone. She probably likes the pets more than you two right now,” Ryan pauses after hearing a bark causing him to suppress a laugh, “See? Even Chica agrees. Shut up and eat up.” He playfully scolds as he continues to eat his own meal. Quite pleased with himself as he hears grumbles from the two. Ryan also adds slyly, “Besides, once she meets Lego, she’ll forget all about Chica and Banana.” Which of course causes the trio to start debating over which pet you’ll love the most. You just shake your head, an entertained smile on your lips, laughing every now and then at their bickering.

              Right now, you couldn’t be happier. Albeit you weren’t in the clouds, but as far as punishments go, this is marvelous. You’re here with your Dreamer, two boys who’ve already worked their way into your heart with their fun-loving personalities. You’re surrounded by cute pets. They love your cooking, though that may or may not have to deal with the fact you put a bit of ‘Dream dust’ in it with a quick wave of the hand. After all, a magical chef never reveals their secrets! The smell of baked apple replacing the latter scent, taking over the air of the house, intoxicating the sense with the alluring aroma. Nothing could be better. 

  
              That is, if only you wouldn’t have to leave tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos away! Any and all feedback is appreciated!


	5. Mario Kart Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a lot of fluff and Mario Kart rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly inspired by this video; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLdQHKhqjDo Enjoy!!

     The living room is full of yells, swears, confusing, yet original insults being thrown about, which can only mean one thing in this household. 

     Mario Kart competitions.

     The boys’ thought after dinner and dessert, they’d play a game of some sort with you. A way to get to know you a bit better and have some fun until they have to go to sleep or edit more videos. They begin tossing around ideas, most you remain indifferent to, you recognize some of the names but not all. It isn’t until Matt suggests Mario Kart that you all settle on a game. 

      First few rounds were friendly and surprisingly, you were pretty good at it for it being your first time playing. Laughter filling the room with playful banter going back and forth. However; it all changes once you decide to take a quick break. You leave the room for barely five minutes to make popcorn and grab four root beers for each of you. As of your recent discovery when they offered you one during dessert, you quite like the fizzy beverage! Anyway, once you returned to the living room, the intensity of the simple game has raised. To say the least, you almost dropped the bottles and popcorn bowl from surprise.

      So, here you are. On the far side of the sofa, Ryan next you and Mark next to him on the other side of the sofa. Matt sitting on a bean bag a few feet ahead and between Ryan and Mark. The popcorn bowl next to the leg of the sofa, along with your drink, and knees pulled up to your chest as you try to stifle your laughs with a pillow. The insults completely insane and every now and then someone will have a little rager moment, which is even harder not to laugh at. Even better yet is when the crazed insults and rager moments combine to create these beautiful sentences; 

      “ _ YOU DICKLESS DICK, WHAT THE FUCK?!” _

_       “ASS STUMP!” _

_       “YOU SHELLED ME, YOU MONKEY FUCK!”  _

__     There are plenty more, but those are a few examples of what’s caused you to burst out laughing. The majority may or may have been said by the one with the red ploof atop his head.                                                                                                                                                        

      Frankly though, it’s become more entertaining to watch than play at this point. Snickering into the pillow, you watch as Mark’s character is hit once more by a shell. By a computer however, but nevertheless, is hit by a shell after already being shrunk by lightning causing him to groan as if it caused him physical pain. Ryan and Matt joining in your snickering as Mark painfully continues, filled with determination to win this race at least. Thankfully, he does and jumps up in victory. His cheers of victory booming throughout the room as he dances, soaking in his win. You applaud him for whatever reason and feed his ego. 

      “Thank you, thank you!” Mark proclaims, giving a quick bow to you as the other two join in.

      “Great job, your highness!” Matt praises as he stands up, his lips donning a charming smile. Ryan nods in agreement and follows Matt’s lead, taking a stand.

      “Aye! What a great comeback from your previous defeats!” Ryan gives him a teasing wink with a cheeky smirk, earning a stern pout from Mark. Only causing him to continue his previous chain of snickers, “Alright, bud, good job.” He applauds and pats his friend on the back. 

       Mark returns with an approving and confident nod, “Thank you, Ryan.” 

       “No problem,” Ryan pauses as he lets out a yawn, his brown eyes going to the clock and widening slightly at what it reads, “Oh wow, it’s already almost ten. Matt, we still have to edit the rest of our video for tomorrow.” He reminds only to get a childish whine from Matt.

       “I forgot about that.” The dirty-blonde pouts although nods giving you and Mark a small wave paired with a sleepy smile, “Night, guys.” Ryan follows suit, bidding you two ‘Good Night’ before heading upstairs with Matt. Mark looks over towards you a wiggles a remote in your direction.

       “Wanna try and beat your majesty?” He asks with confidence as big as his hair is red. Your (e/c) eyes stare over the remote and shrug, a playful smirk tugging at your lips. 

       “Only if your majesty doesn't mind being beat.” You counter smugly, scooting a bit closer for a better view of the screen. Mark does so as well, leaving only a bit of space between you two on the cozy sofa. 

       “We’ll see about that, Ms. nomad, we’ll see about that.” Mark returns, his voice switching into a more husky tone. Whether it was meant to intimidate you or sway you to let him win, you weren’t quite sure. All you know is you're thankful for the dimmer lights to shield the heat on your cheeks. 

       “Oh hush,” You dismiss, gaining a hearty chuckle from the man beside you as you begin the game. 

        In all fairness, both of you had your bouts of anger. Although yours were far more tame in comparison to Mark’s. His little tantrums consisted of trails of swears under his breath only to grow progressively louder as things kept messing up for him. Your anger boils down and changes to laughs and giggles at his extreme reactions over a Mario game. Not to mention his still creative curses he manages to conjure up from his anger. After a few tormenting tournaments though, you halt in your character selection when you hear him yawn. 

       “Tired?” You ask simply, leaning back into the couch. Mark groans and runs a hand through his hair with a sigh.

       “Yeah, gettin’ about that time.” He admits with a sheepish smile, diverting his attention from the game to you. “You?” 

        Humming in response, you set your controller down. “Almost.” You feign a yawn, cracking your fingers. A silence captures you two for a moment while you and Mark relax into the couch. 

       “Thank you.”

        Mark raises a brow before shaking his head, “Like I said, no prob-”

       “No really, Mark. Thank you. To you, to Ryan, to Matt. Hell, to even Chica, Lego, and Banana. Just, thank you to you all.” Your eyes gaze into his own, sleepy chocolate eyes. Your voice is warm and sincere in the otherwise surprisingly silent room, you guess the dogs are sleeping already. Mark’s expression seems to softens as he turns to you with a genuine smile, radiating this charming and soothing aura. 

        “You’re welcome, (Y/n).” He places his hand over yours reassuringly, “And y’know, if whatever you’re trying to find evades you. Or you, I don’t know, you get abducted by aliens on your way and are hiding from them, you’re welcome to stay here. It’s nice having you around and I think I speak for everyone when I say that.” Mark chuckles for a moment before continuing, “So yeah, whenever your nomadic life takes turn in the wrong direction, I’ll always let you in.”

          In all honesty, Mark knew he shouldn’t say such things to a stranger he only met that morning, but he couldn’t help it. Whether it’s the sleep invading his mind or if he’s gotten bolder, he isn’t sure. But, Mark feels as if he can trust her, trust you. That for some odd reason, he’s known you his whole life, like there’s an unspoken connection. Albeit, he’d never ask you if you felt it. He may be feeling bold, just not  _ that  _ bold. 

         While with you, not only does your heart melt at his kindness, but your smile lights up as well. Deciding to be a bit bold on your part as well, you hold his hand in a loose yet comforting grasp. “Really..?” 

       “Really.” Mark gives your hand a little squeeze before bellowing a chuckle and stands up. “Anyway, I think I’m going to head up.” He admits as he pulls down his T-shirt, you stand alongside him.

       “It is getting pretty late, huh?” You spare a glance at the clock noticing it’s a little after half past eleven. While your energy levels are fine and are beginning to kick in rather than diminish, you can easily tell it’s a completely different story for him.

        Mark merely nods and the two of you make small talk as you head up. Once at the top, you exchange ‘night’s and head towards your own room. Until he calls your name, causing you to turn around with a rising curiosity.

       “Yes, Mark?” You reply softly watching as he tries to formulate a reply. Seeming as if he’s struggling to put his words in a certain way, then sighing like he gave up and decides to be straight-forward. 

       “Would you want to borrow some of my clothes? I can’t imagine that dress is very comfy to sleep in.” Mark shrugs, making you remember that you’re wearing what’s consider a formal dress here in comparison to it being everyday clothing above. 

       “Right..,” You trail off as you think over it for a second or two only to decide why not. His clothes is most likely cozier anyway, and while you won’t be sleeping, it’ll be nice to laze around in them. “If it’s not a problem, sure!” You beam with a shrug of your own, oddly excited to try his clothes on. 

       “Awesome, be right back!” Mark disappears into his room, you hear a bit of shuffling as you await his return patiently. He comes back a moment or two and holds out a somewhat folded T-shirt and basketball shorts. “These alright?” 

       “Perfect!” His eyes seem to light up at your response, but you blame it on the lack of lights for your assumption and take the clothes from him. You hold them to your chest, the smile on your lips unable to depart, “Goodnight, Mark.” 

       “Night, (Y/n)!” He waves, retreating back to his room and just as he shuts his door, he says one last thing, “Sweet dreams!”

        You can’t stifle your giggle at the irony of him telling ‘Sweet dreams’ to you. After all, it was a nightmare that got you here. Soon after you return to your temporary bedroom, closing the door behind you and change out of the dress and into his clothing. The gray V-neck tee almost acting like a dress itself while the basketball shorts, you’re convinced, is only staying on due to the elastic waist. And you have to admit, they are far more comfortable than the dress.  

 

* * *

 

        The rest of that night is spent creating a plan on how to spend the remaining nineteen moons you have amongst the Dreamers. Every now and again, growing distracted by the scent of your own Dreamer that lingers on his clothes. You’ve also come to the conclusion the scent is a combination of coffee and a rustic scent you figure must be from his cologne. Though, the more and more you thought about Mark, the more you were reminded how he’d be without dreams during this time. The only possible way for him to have them is by acquiring Dream dust, and while you’ve sprinkled some in the food for extra flavor, it may only last for a moment or two. So either he’ll have nightmares or he won’t have anything, you’re hoping for the latter. At least that way it won’t affect him or make him lose sleep. 

         Either way, your thoughts begin to simmer down with the hope that Mark will have luck on his side and your thoughts soon return back to your plan for tomorrow.     

         And never will you admit how at one point your thoughts lead to you wondering what’s it like to cuddle Mark rather than a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos away, all feedback is appreciated and loved! <3


	6. Hug? Hug!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for you to leave the boys and head out into L.A to find a place to stay, though Mark is having trouble dropping you off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the later update!! Family stuff and then wasn’t feeling well ^^; So hopefully this chapter makes up for it!! Enjoy, lovies!!

     “C’mon, take it!”

     “No.”

     “Take it.”   


     “Okay, fine…”   


     “Really?”

     “No.”

     “(Y/n)! Please, just take the money!” Mark whines with pleading puppy dog eyes, holding a wad of money out to you.

     “No, that’s too much, Mark. I’ll be fine,” You insist with equally pleading eyes to shut down his offer by pushing the money back to him.

      “Look, it’s only $250. I know it sounds like a lot, but it’s fine!” He holds the wad back out to you, “Besides, I probably would’ve order some crap off Amazon with this. At least this way it’s put to good use.”

       “Mark, please. I promise I don’t need it.” Once again pushing the money back to him. The two of you have a small stare down and after a minute Mark finally gives in.

       “Okay, okay.” He retreats and puts the money back in his pocket, “But you have my number in case you need it, right?”

       “Yes, Mark.” You assure, your lips playing into an amused smile over his mothering treatment. 

         It’s been like this ever since yourself and Mark left the house to find a decent spot for you to be dropped off. At first, you were really only going to say good-bye and walk out the house. And you were about to- until Mark realized how unprepared you are, he insisted to come with you and make you a small ‘care package’ to take along. This included; the outfit you wore last night, which you didn’t mind taking, a pair of sandals, some food, water, and finally a small hygiene kit. With the latter, you felt the need to ask why he had such a thing and he simply answered that he’ll use them for camping. He came up with the excuse that he’s only replacing what you had before to cover up his a bit too obvious worry. He had the right to be worried. Mark couldn’t help but think that you’d be mugged again, sleep in the streets, or even worse attacked and he hated that those thoughts crept in his mind. He  _ knows _ Los Angeles isn’t too dangerous of a city for wanderers, concern for you just blinds that reasoning. 

         You’ve been in his car for a half hour or so by now while he looks around trying to find the best place to drop you off. You treasure this time, the windows down with a light breeze blowing through your hair and cooling your skin off from the hot Californian sun, radio playing in the background with a soothing tune you bob your head to, and last but not least, being beside Mark. Your Dreamer that will never know he’s your Dreamer or you’re his Dream Maker, only that you are a nomad who found his dog and is a great cook. 

          Your eyes wander from the little shops you’ve been watching as you drive by to his tan fingers drumming on the steering wheel along to the music. Your smile softens as you watch him surveying the area with an all too focused and determined expression set on his face. A light laugh passes your lips with a shake of your head. 

     His brows knit together, sparing a glance your way, “What?” While his eyes are covered by sunglasses, you can imagine his warm brown orbs holding a look of curiosity flickering between you and the road.

     “Oh nothing,” You wave off, as your smile progressively turns into an entertained smirk as your watch him shake his head in response to your answer enticing another laugh from you. “Mark, don’t worry about it.”

     “Uh-uh, you can’t just laugh and say it’s nothing missy,” He quipped, his hands leave the wheel for a moment and his index finger makes a circular motion before returning back to the wheel, “Not in my car.” Mark adds with a playfully stern expression, “So, spill.”

     “Just…” You trail off searching for the right words of your vocabulary to explain, “Just.. Well, where are you expecting to drop me off? It’s looks like you’re searching for a safe haven.” You jeer with a shrug, not that you were complaining, but you’ve passed mainly local, friendly looking shops that would’ve been great to be dropped off at.

     “Maybe I am, you don’t know.” He retorts, your playful attitude reaching him as he pulls out an amused smirk of his own. 

     “I guess I don’t.” You admit, hands up in defeat, though soon after wag a finger in defense, “But- and listen to me here- we’ve passed a few places that didn’t look all too bad.” Although noticing his smile falter a little you quickly add, “Not that I mind being here with you, I’m just curious as to why.”

     Mark realizes the reality of the situation, they’d never pass that perfect, secure sanctuary he’s been searching for an end up driving for hours on end. He pulls the car over and parks it with a sigh, though not quite saying anything else yet, only biting his lips as he thinks. You watch him, worry etching into your own expression until your eyes fall to your hands as only the music sounds throughout the car. “I don’t know,” His raspy voice breaks his silence with his confession. “I guess… I want you to leave well off, y’know? Be okay, not worry about things, that sort of stuff and I don’t want to drop you off until I see a place that I think you’ll be alright.” 

     His words sink in for a second, you never thought he’d be that determined for your sake. Of course after seeing his paternal instincts kicking in this morning, you recognized he was a tad worried about you, but this much? That was a surprise. A surprise that warms your heart like a mug of hot coco on a cold winter’s eve. Speaking of, your eyes spot a cafe across the way and an idea sparks in your mind. Your hand takes his own, catching his attention and bringing his worrisome eyes to your calm ones, “How about we get a quick coffee? Or tea, whatever you want.” You propose, motioning towards the quaint cafe with your gaze, his follows your gaze and he relaxes, his smile- while soft, returns.

     “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

     The hot beverage slides down your throat, warming your soul at its core. You hadn’t ever tasted the bitter drink until this morning at their house when Matt offered you a cup. When you told them you’ve never tried, they eagerly insist you try it, and after customizing it to your taste, you had to admit it was quite delicious. 

     “So,” Mark begins, his lips parting from the mug, “Should I leave you here?” He asks, hating the words as they left his mouth. It wasn’t like the cafe was in a bad area or even that off-looking. He knows the area is fairly nice, not quite in the city but close and has plenty of restaurants and convenience stores. There is a hotel nearby, however; he’d doubt you’d be able to afford it, or anything much in all honesty. 

     “It seems nice enough,” Your melodic voice interrupts his thoughts allowing his focus to return on you. He watches as your eyes roam the room double checking to reassure you that you’d be alright left here. “I’ll be okay here, Mark.” The sweet smile now held on your lips captures his heart. If only the sinking feeling in his gut would disappear. 

     Begrudgingly, Mark nods, forcing a smile of his own, “Okay,” He nibbles on his lip, a habit you’ve realized he does when he’s nervous. A light laugh escapes you as you place your hands over his in an attempt to comfort him.

     “Mark I promise, if I ever need anything, I’ll call you alright?” You assure, your thumbs rubbing the back of his hand sweetly. Mark takes a deep breath, chuckling afterwards, appreciating your attempts.

     “You better,” He teases, giving your hands a little squeeze. You giggle at his response with a playful roll of your eyes.

     “I will, I will.” You insist, “Don’t know how, but I’ll find a way.” You’ll probably end up borrowing someone’s phone if push comes to shove and if the people here are as friendly as they appear, it won’t be that big of a problem. And while Mark still doesn’t feel comfortable leaving you here, if this is what you wanted though, he’ll let you go. He takes another sip from his drink and takes in your features like it’s the last time- and he thought it might be, that he sees you. Admiring them and trying to memorize them in selfish hope he’ll see you in his dreams. You certainly are something in his mind, something that’s sweetly intoxicating.

 

* * *

 

 

     The two of you sit for a bit longer in the cafe, enjoying the welcoming atmosphere with small talk like you’d get together tomorrow and today wasn’t the day you were leaving his life. Or, leaving his physical life at least. You knew the time came for you to depart once your formerly hot coffee is cold. You and Mark left the cafe and returning back to the car where you sling the backpack care-package he made you over your shoulder. Mark stands next to you on the passenger side of the car, not ready to say good-bye. 

     Your eyes raise up to meet his, “Well, Markimoo, I’ll see you again some time?” A crooked smiles donned your lips to be returned by one of his own.

     He nods, “I’ll see you soon, (Y/n).” Whether Mark knows or not that you two will reconnect, it felt better than saying good-bye. He laughs for a minute, holding his arms out, “Hug?”

     “Hug!” You chime, accepting his adorable request and hugging him, feeling his muscle under his gray tank top, his strong arms embracing you, securely. The hug capturing the bittersweet moment between you two as after a minute or so you  part from the hug. Mark smiles gingerly down at you, “Again, whenever you need anything, call me.” He reminds once again, feeling like he can’t say it enough. 

     “I know, Mark, I will.” You reassure for the umpteenth time with a light laugh. You share a gaze for a second before seeing the sigh pass Mark’s lips. He retreats into his car, giving you a friendly wave- which you return. Finally, Mark drives off as you stand on the sidewalk watching his car go into the distance.

     You exhale and turn on your heel as you start walking to wherever your feet may lead you, mainly hoping for a park or somewhere you can recharge in peace. You try not to think of Mark and focus on your plan for the rest of the day, yet to your avail, he couldn’t escape your thoughts.

 

     If it’s only been a minute and you miss Mark already, the rest of the day is not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment, tis all appreciated my lovies!!


	7. Please Read!!

     Hey, so this is my last day until school officially starts. I'd love to say I'll be able update every day or every other day like I've been trying to; however, I'm not sure if I can. I will certainly try to but I want to give you darling readers a heads up. So, my update schedule should be biweekly with updates on Wednesday and Saturday for certain. Hopefully I can post a bunch of bonus chapters in between, just in case I can't though, know I'll always try to have updates on Wednesday and Saturday. ^^ 

     Also, wow, over 50 kudos!! You guys are amazingggg!!! I love you, thank you so _so_ much!!!! 

     P.S I've made a Tumblr for this fanfic so I can post author notes and whatnot there instead of here next time, plus if you all have any questions on the story or me personally you can ask them there and I'll answer! Anyway, have a lovely day! <3 

      (Tumblr : http://bahannah01writes.tumblr.com/ ))


	8. An Ironic Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you are. In L.A, on your own. At a cafe. Without Mark. But hey, at least you’ve got the sweet care-package he made you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, my lovies!! Warning, there is some more sensitive topics (harassment) being addressed in this chapter, either way, I hope you enjoy (:

     “Out of the way, asshat!”

     You sigh in sympathy for the poor pedestrian that almost got run over by a cyclist. The more you walked the more blatant vulgarity you’ve witnessed. Although, it wasn’t very prevalent, when it did happen, it happened. 

     From what you can tell, it’s been a few hours since you left Mark. You’ve mainly just walked since then to wherever you are now. It’s a change from the quaint town you were in previously with towering buildings and an abundance of people. At first, you were a bit intimidated by the mass amounts of people and sounds, but soon after you adjusted and continue walking. Where? You’re still not sure, and you’re content with that until night falls. 

     Actually, you’re content with walking is starting to end due to the growing pain in your legs. You couldn’t mentally thank Mark enough for placing a pair of sneakers in his little care-package. If it wasn’t for him granting you the sneakers, you’ve probably would’ve been in a lot more pain than you are now. You’re not even sure if you’d be able to feel your feet if you didn’t have them. Either way, your legs are beginning to feel wobbly and you decide to take refuge in what looks like an internet cafe. The interior decorations are far more modern than the humble one you were at with Mark, the an accent wall being a harsh black and the rest covered by weathered bricks. Although you doubt they were really weathered, rather just designed as such. You sit at a booth for the bit of privacy you desired from the hustle and bustle from the streets outside. In fact, you feel like it’s the first time you can really breathe in a while. The tranquility of the cafe releases all the tension in your muscles that were held allowing you to relax in her serene and cozy atmosphere. 

     Out of curiosity, you begin to dig through the car-package Mark made you. You saw a few things he put in it, but not everything. The corner of your lips turn up as you pull out a water to quench your thirst. Still surprisingly and thankfully cold. Placing the water on the table, you turn back and continue to shuffle through the items in the backpack. A few protein bars, you take one out to nibble on later, the spare clothes he gave you, and you can’t help the ping of joy when you see he packed you a book to keep you busy. “The Dharma Bums...” You read softly, admiring the cover and quickly reading over the summary. Huh, a story about a man on the road? Wonder why he picked this one. To say the least, you barely stifle the giggle passing your lips on his choice of book to gift to you. Guess with you being the only ‘nomad’ he’s met, he saw it fit to give it to you? Either way, it does sound quite interesting and you may have to give the ironic book a read. 

     After another minute or two of searching you begin to go through all the exterior pockets just incase he packed something else for you and purely out of curiosity. And much to your surprise and dismay, he did sneak a little something extra in the bag… Only the ‘little extra’ is the $250 he insisted you take and you insisted he kept. Well played, Mark, well played. Since you’ve now been forced to take the money, you wonder what you’re going to do with it. It could get you a few nights somewhere really cheap right? Or, would it be better to use it on food incase the bars run out? Groaning, you mentally swear at the new decision and the fact Mark managed to sneak you the money. With some internal debating, you decide you’ll continue walking a bit, hopefully find a shelter or even a nice park to stay the night in and save at least $100 for food and drinks.

     You spent a bit longer in the cafe, relaxing and allowing your muscles to rest up as you entertained yourself by reading Mark’s book. The nutrition bar and water was highly appreciated by your body, even if you can last for quite some time without it, it always lightens your mood to nibble on something simple yet delectable. The book starts out interestingly, two men chatting as they hitch a ride on a train, traveling from Los Angeles to Santa Barbara. You find yourself immersed in the book, only brought back into reality when a honking from outside breaks your concentration. And once your eyes divert from the book, you recognize the sun is setting cause an orange and pink hue to blanket the sky in a beautiful array of colors that blend into the fluffy clouds.

     Deciding it’s about time to head off, you pack up your belongings and head out of the coffee shop. With your backpack swung over your shoulder, you bound towards what you hope is the end of the suburban area. Eventually, the sun is replaced by the moon and stars covering the city in a dark blue, despite all the lights. You’re not quite sure if you should feel safer in the crowd of people or more cautious. Although, it never hurts to be cautious right? You stay in the light and keep on the sidewalk, disregarding any possible short cuts through alleyways as possible danger. You also keep a strong grip on your backpack as you walk, eyes darting around the area like a hawk looking for any threats. 

     Every now and then you were bumped into, but for the most part you made it to a nice open-spaced park unharmed. For a park just outside of a city boundary, it was quite impressive. From what you can see in the dark, you recognize a serene pond with fireflies dancing around in the surrounding air. A few benches here and there, most underneath a tree for good reason when taking the heat into account. Yet, currently it’s a nice, comfortable temperature. Not too hot nor too cold, just perfect. You also see a stone bridge over the pond spanning from one side to the other with ease and beauty. A yawn interrupts your wandering eyes, catching your attention and making you realize how exhausted you are from all the walking. You’ve been lacking on recharging and are in more than desperate need for the act. 

     You pick a bench close to the pond, finding the water soothing, and decide to make camp there. Sliding the backpack off your shoulders, you hold it close as you lay down on the bench, holding it tightly to your chest. Sooner or later, you find yourself dozing off into the familiar unconscious state.  

 

* * *

 

     “She’s really out, man…” Your ears come to attention, keeping your eyes shut for now to analyze whatever threat your instincts warned you of. 

     “Yeah,” A voice slurs, followed by a devious chuckle, “She’s kinda cute, Rick, dontcha think?”

     “Oh yeah, real cute.” The previous voice confirms, making a pit in your stomach as you feel their presence get closer, hovering over your form. Goosebumps raise up on your arms, feeling a chill go down your spine as they continue to talk. “Wait- Wait, I think she might be up,” The one you assume to be ‘Rick’ is. 

      “Is that so?” The other slurs, he pushes your arms a bit harsher than needed, causing your eyes to flash open, “Ah, she is. Care to have some fun, doll?” A disgusting smirk crosses his face as he stares down at you. His eyes a steel blue, unwavering and unnerving with the gaze he’s giving you. He has bleach blonde hair on the longer side, disheveled and unkempt. Similar to his friend’s, only difference being his friend’s is a tad shorter and is a dark brown than blonde. The same skin-crawling smirk plastered on his face as well. You shift under his gaze, and sit up, slowly moving towards the end of the bench to make a run for it. 

     “No, I think I’m okay. I… I’m really tired, so I’ll go back home.” You excuse, hoping to get out of their minds and plans for the night. Nevertheless, hoping that they bought and understand the excuse. 

     “What? But you were just sleeping, c’mon sweetheart, you’ve gotta have some energy in ya.” He persists, nearing closer to you. His friend now on the other side of you blocking your ideal way out. 

     “Yeah, baby, please? We have a nice hotel room with your name on it, not only for sleeping either,” The man winks at you as if that’ll automatically convince you. You shudder at the mere thought of such a thing. Shaking your head, you raise your hands in defense.

     “I’m sure, and really I’ve got to get going. My boyfriend is probably waiting for me.” You attempt another excuse as you raise up  from the bench only to be pushed down by the shoulders, ‘Rick’s’ hand roughly keeping you in place. His sickly smirk twisting into a mischievous grin.

     “Aw well that’s no fun, doll. C’mon two is always better than one, and you can bet that we’ll treat you and your fine body nicely.” He slurs, giving your shoulder a squeeze. His words making you sick, but with his buddy’s hand now on the other shoulder, it makes it a bit harder to run for it. “Right, Georgie? We’ll treat her  _ real _ nice, won’t we?”

     ‘Georgie’ nods, a primal glint growing in his eyes, “Oh yeah, we’ll treat you, baby.” He takes notice of your nervousness and only grows encouraged, “Hey, give me a smile, at least. I bet you’re even more beautiful with a smile.” ‘Georgie’ tries to sway you into complying, his other hand raising to trace your jawline, to which you flinch and pull away from. Which seems to make him more determined and annoyed…

     “Dammit, just come with us!” The other spits harsley, his grip on your shoulder tightening, almost certain you’d have some sort of bruise there later. “Just, c’mon, doll, your boyfriend won’t have to know, right? It’ll be okay!” He insists, trying to raise the positivity and ignore his drunken anger. 

     “Please, leave me alone. I need to go home.” You explain sternly with pleading eyes, in a desperate attempt for them to leave.

     “Ya know what, that’s it, grab her Rick,” Georgie instructs, taking your arm and jerks it towards himself, causing you to crash into his chest, “You’re coming with us, oka-”

     “AH SHIT!” The other man swears, hunching over in pain with his arms wrapped around his stomach, Georgie’s eyes widening at the scene of his fallen brother.

  
     “Let. Her. Go. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love any and all feedback, thank you all so much! It’s all appreciated!


	9. Asses Will Be Kicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your savior confronts the drunkards and comforts you after the scene plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday (night) lovies! As always enjoy!

     “Let. Her. Go. Now.”

 

      The darkness shrouds your vision, preventing you from seeing your hero. He grips Georgie’s arm, pulling that repulsive man off of you forcefully before landing his hand into your other attacker’s stomach; Georgie doubles over like his equally sick partner.

     “The Hell?! Who the fuck are you?!” Instead of validating his question with an answer, the stranger hooks his leg, pulling, which results in the drunkard falling on his ass. 

     “G-Georgie, let’s just go…” Rick pulls on his friend’s arm, weighing the chances of winning - to be frank, there isn’t much. 

     “Whatever.” He spits, eyeing up the man who stands in front of you, towering over their fallen forms like a proud, protective lion glaring down at pesty hyenas. Georgie stumbles to get up, though once he does, he and Rick walk away tentatively then sprinting as they neared a corner. 

     Your savior turns around, only moonlight illuminating his sculptured features. Albeit, not quite as sculptured as Mark’s, but still impressive. His expression softens as his eyes meet yours, the anger diminishing to be replaced with concern, “You okay? Did they hurt you?” His surprisingly smooth voice inquires, wanting you to be at ease with the nauseating situation over. 

     You shake your head slowly, still reeling from the incident, “Not really.... Maybe a little, but nothing too bad.” You assure, your gaze drifting from his for a moment, trying to think of what to do next. Shaken up, you don’t want to risk…  _ that _ happening again, with or without someone to stop it. The stranger nods in response, his eyes holding sympathy as he slips his hands into his pockets.

     “Can I help in anyway? I can give you a ride if you were heading somewhere.” He offers and while you’re about to speak he cuts you off with an, “Oh!” realizing he’s forgotten to introduce himself, “Sorry, my name’s Kai, by the way.” Kai, tells a kind smile crossing his features. 

     “(Y/n), and also thank you, Kai. I don’t know what would’ve happened if-”

     “And you shouldn’t think about what might’ve happened. Just know it won’t.” He interrupts gingerly, allowing your lips to turn up in a small smile with the feeling of security finally embracing you. Then, a thought crosses your mind.

     “Alright, and, are you sure you wouldn’t mind dropping me off somewhere?” You ask for reassurance, your mood progressively returning to its usual happy self. He nods giving a quick, ‘positive’, in response only making your smile grow, “Would you mind driving me to-” You pause as you have a realization. You only had Mark’s number. Not his address. Your smile falters, “Actually nevermind… You wouldn’t happen to have a phone on you, would you?” Hopefully he does, and even if it’s late, you hope to all things good that Mark answers. 

     “I do,” He draws it out as quick as a gunslinger would his pistol, his fingers tapping a small pattern onto the screen before holding it out to you. The dial already present, “Need to call someone?” 

     “Yes! Thank you, again.” You take the phone, quickly rummaging through her bag and finding the small slip of paper holding the desired numbers you needed. As soon as you did, you tap the numbers and hit the small call button, shooting Kai a smile while he stands patiently.

      The ringing tone echoing in your ear, wishing it would stop and you’d be welcomed by a sleepy Mark. 

      So, you wait… 

      And wait… 

      And wait- His voice! You try to talk only to be interrupted by him saying to leave a message at the beep..?

     “Mark? Are you there? Hello..? It’s (Y/n).” You attempt to greet, trying to get a response; rather confused as to why he isn’t replying. Sighing in defeat, another beep rings in your ears before the call hangs up. Handing the phone over to Kai, you smile weakly, “He didn’t answer."

     He shoves the phone back in his pocket, he thinks for a moment. Whoever you had tried to contact must’ve been someone important and to think they didn’t answer, while it is late, he can’t imagine how much of a disappointment it may be. “Y’know, I could drop you off at a hotel or something. They have phones in the rooms. So, if you want to try calling them again then, you could.” That made sense, you thought. You imagine $250 would be enough for a night and you could call Mark as many times as you want during your stay.

     “Yeah… Yeah, that would be really nice actually.”

 

* * *

 

 

     The two of you made small talk in the car where he admitted that his own sister had been ganged up on before. Thankfully, she was okay once her friends spotted her and scared her attackers away. But, he tells you, it was the main reason he interjected so quickly and instinctively. Well, in addition to the fact that he thinks any man who disrespects or treat women poorly are a plague of the Earth. He also talked about his interests, how he’s, “one of those golf dorks with no fashion sense.” Which earned a few laughs from you, you simply told him you enjoy the arts. 

     He pulled up to a decent-looking hotel, told you it isn’t very expensive and is fairly nice for what you’ll pay for it. You thank him once again for his blind kindness towards a stranger, and he merely replies that it was the right thing to do. He wishes you a goodnight- to which you return- before driving off. 

     The price for the night is $138, a little over half the money Mark gifted you, but you hope this would be the last time you’d need it. They told you your room would be on the fifth floor and that the elevator is down the hall. You follow their instructions, walking down the hall to what you suspect is the elevator. The shiny silver doors greet you with a blurry reflection of yourself, staring at it suspiciously, you search for any sort of door knob. Brows furrow once you see the lack of one; however, you do notice a button with an arrow. Curiously, you press it.

     A ding surprises you as the metal door opens soon after. Huh, neat! You enter the elevator, mirrors lining the interior, assuming you do what you've previously done, you press the metallic button labelled five. It ascends, momentarily enticing you with its speedy abilities. A few seconds later, the door opens and bring you to your floor with another ding. You leave with a newfound appreciation for elevators as you search for your room. Scanning the door numbers, you finally see yours and slide the key through the small slot and enter your room with a content sigh. 

     You plop on the bed, shedding yourself of your backpack as you lay onto the cozy bed. Allowing yourself to relax, the air chills you a bit and causes you to shiver. For a minute or two you stay like that, soaking in the moment with your eyes shut. After that little bit, you roam the room and analyze what you have. On the small nightstand beside the bed is where the phone is located next to a soft-tinted lamp. Across the bed is a flat screen T.V, the remote laying on the stand in front of it, and near the door is where the small, yet comfortable, bathroom is. Looking yourself over, you decide a warm shower is needed.

 

* * *

 

 

     Towel wrapped around you, you exit the bathroom and change into the ever so comfy pajamas Mark loaned you. You take the remote and put it on some random channel with four grown men, or ‘jokers’ as they were called, doing odd tasks to everyday people. The show manages to make you laugh at the stupidly hilarious things they’d do. 

     Although, you eventually decide to try Mark again. Yes, it is late; however, you so badly want to hear his voice and be assured it’ll be okay, that you won’t have the chance to be put in that situation again. You lift the phone to your ear, punching in the numbers and awaiting to hear him answer.

     Chest tightening more and more with each time it rang, worry growing with the idea that he wouldn’t answer. “Please, Mark… Please.” You mumble to yourself, praying you’ll hear his voice soon. 

     “...Hello?” An obviously beyond sleepy voice answers, a small ping of guilt hitting your heart, but the joy you held for actually getting him on the phone covers it. 

     “Mark! You answered! Oh thank heav-”

     “Who is this?”

     Okay, that stung a little. Your previous over-the-moon happiness is dejected slightly, despite your efforts to not let it do so. “Mark, it’s me. (Y/n), I tried calling ear-”

     “(Y/n)?! Are you okay?! Where are you calling me from? You’re not in danger are you?”

     “Mark-”

     “Do I need to come get you? Oh God, are you hurt? Please tell me you’re not hurt. (Y/n), if someone hurt you, I swear I will-”

     “Mark, I-”

     “Asses will be kicked!”

     “MARK!”

     “...Yeah?”

      You stifle a laugh with his protective rambling, shaking your head an amused smile capturing your lips. It was as if the moment you mentioned who you are, he got a shot of expresso to wake him up instantly. His voice quickly transitioning from glee, to worry, and then to anger as he kept talking, despite your attempts to stop him. Though now that you have his attention, you can answer the questions he flooded you with. “Mark, I’m okay right now. I’m in a pretty nice hotel for the night.” You decide to give him the good news before the bad. 

     “Thank God, I’d hate to hear you spending a night on the streets- Oh, then you must’ve found the money, right?” A smug tone overlays his voice, proud to sneakily aid you in your troubles. 

     “Yes, I did. You really didn’t need to do that by the way.” You insist with a soft sigh, a rich chuckle rings out of the phone, automatically erasing away any negative thoughts from your mind temporarily.

     “I guess, but I wanted to. Plus, you're in that hotel because of it.” He quips, you can only imagine the smirk playing on his lips as he speaks.

     “I am, aren’t I?” You give in, though you begin to remember why you called him in the first place. “Hey, Mark? Could.. Could you maybe pick me up tomorrow?” You ask tentatively, worried you’d become a burden on his shoulders. 

     “Yeah, of course. Do you want me to come get you now? It’s no trouble, just give me the address.” Mark’s voice shifts to concern, “ _ Is  _ everything okay?” He wouldn’t lie. He’s afraid to hear the answer. He thought about you all day, wondering if you were okay, wondering if you’d eaten dinner, hoping you’d found a place to stay (which he’s thankful to hear that you have), and last but not least, wondering if you were safe. And right now, he isn’t all too sure that you were. 

     “Kinda. It is now.” You answer, the previous feelings of dread and disgust overcoming you, sending a shiver down your spine. “A-And no, no, you don’t have to come and get me now. I already paid for the night and I don’t even know where I am.”

     Silence envelopes you two, the pit in the stomach growing with each passing second. You had no clue as to why he is silent and you anxiously wait for him to talk.

     “I’ll come over. You should be-”

     “Mark, no, that’s too much trouble. Don’t worry about it.” You try to dismiss the idea, not wanting to bother him.

     “(Y/n), it’s not. At all. I’m not tired anyway and I want to be sure you're safe.” He pauses, waiting for you to try and fight him on it again. Hearing a sigh, he takes it as your surrender. “You should be able to find the address on a notepad or something.” 

     Actually you are able to find the address on the phone label, you read it off to him and he tells you he’ll be over soon. You wait on the bed eagerly, just watching the time go by on the digital clock beside the bed. Suddenly your concentration is broken by a knock on the door about forty-five minutes or so later, your lips spread into a wide grin as you jump up to answer it. 

     You’re wrapped in a hug once you do, melting into the embrace and returning it almost immediately. “Hey, Mark.”

     “Hey, (Y/n).” His raspy voice greets, calmly and smoothly, his hands still resting on your sides after he pulls away. Mark’s chocolate hues give you a look over, searching for any visible wounds, “What did you mean by things were  _ kinda _ okay? Did something happen?” Those darling orbs hold a level of concern swirling in them you didn’t think was possible until now. Though despite the fact it made you joyous to see that he still worries about you, a frown takes your lips and you slowly nod.

  
     “Yeah... Come in and I’ll explain, okay?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I really liked writing this chapter. And I know it went a direction you lovies may not have expected, but hopefully you enjoyed it all the same! ((Also, I am kinda eager to write the next chapter cause I have some pretty cool ideas for it! So maybe expect an early/bonus update?? No promises, but maybe!)) Anyway, if you did enjoy, leave a kudos and comment, lovies, anything and everything is appreciated!! <3


	10. How Dare They

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Mark about all that’s happened and he gets rather upset to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is posted so late on Wednesday guys!! I’ve been swamped in homework ;^; Still hope you all enjoy it!!

    “...After that, I found myself looking for somewhere to sleep.” You pause to take a deep breath, the same feelings you had in that moment begin to envelop you once again. Fear. Nervousness. Desperate. Disgust. And possibly the worst; an underlying feeling of weakness. That no matter how much you struggled, they outnumbered and out strengthened you. They would decide your fate, not you.That is what frightened you the most. 

     Yet, a tan hand captures your own, reeling you back into this safe haven from your fears. Back with Mark. (E/c) eyes following from his hand, to his arm, and finally to his face where a reassuring smile takes his lips. You couldn’t help but return with one of yours. Odd, you think, he’s giving me comfort when it’s my job to give it to him. You take another breath, washing away the rest of your nerves as you start to resume your story. “I was looking for somewhere to sleep and I had come across a park. It was bordering the city, quiet, no one else was there. It seemed safe. So, I picked a nice little bench across the pond. It wasn’t too cozy but, I thought it was the best option I had and I could’ve dealt with it anyway… I’m not sure how much time passed before- well, uh, before  _ they _ came.” Mark gives your hand a squeeze to remind you that he’s listening. Although, he felt the goosebumps rising on his arms, he knows he has to hear it. It’ll be the only way he can truly help her get past it-but, he didn’t want to. He doesn’t want to hear the words leave your mouth. He doesn’t want to know that there’s sick people in this world who’d harm such a light of joy like yourself. He doesn’t want to think that if she stayed on the streets, it’d only be a matter of time before it happened again. After all, that was what brought her to him, isn’t it?

     “Go on,” Mark encourages, though his smile falters knowing whatever will come next, won’t be what he wants to hear.

     You oblige and nod, “Right… As I was saying, I started to wake up because I heard voices. I kept my eyes closed though, I thought maybe if they saw I was asleep, they’d leave me alone.” A chill goes down your spine and you could’ve sworn it got ten degrees cooler in the room, “But instead, they only got closer. I-... I felt like they were hovering over me, and I guess they somehow saw I was awake? That was when one of them shoved me by my arms and I decided to open my eyes.” Ghost fingers rest where he touched you, sending that exact horrendous feeling into your mind again. You shift a bit, trying to shed off that feeling and try to push through to continue your recollection of the night for Mark’s sake. 

     “They asked if I wanted to have some  _ fun  _ with them, I said no and that I needed to get home. I tried to leave, but both of them corned me on the bench. T-Then one of them has the audacity to wink at me! Wink!” You give an exasperated sigh, “I tried to stand up only to be pushed back down. I actually think I may have bruises on my shoulders, I’ll have to check that… Anyway, they start to get angry and one of them grabs my arm and pulls me into him.” A small, fond smile graces your lips, “That was when Kai showed up though. He scared them off and drove me here, he was really nice.” For the first time, your eyes rose up again to meet Mark’s deep brown orbs with anger and frustration visibly swirling in them. Albeit, his expression seemed to has soften everso slightly at the last testimony for the one kind and sane person throughout the story other than yourself. However, it washes over as he seems to play the scene in his mind. Thinking of those creeps’ hands on you, nevertheless if they did in fact leave a bruise on your beautiful skin, he might have to find them himself. He’d also love to personally thank Kai, he did exactly what he would've done. Maybe, if they left a bruise on (Y/n), he’d leave them some in return. I mean, what kind of scumbag doesn’t understand the word, ‘No’? 

     His grip on your hand starts to tighten while his other hand balls into a fist and his eyes leave yours. Mark didn’t want to think how those enticing, cheerful eyes would be wide with fear in such a situation. “I… I can’t believe it.” He manages out, Mark takes his hand from yours and runs it through his fiery locks as he takes a stand. His feet pace him back and forth the room while he tries to wrap his mind around how someone can do that to you. He just can’t comprehend it. 

     “Mark?” Your soft voice echoes in the room only to be ignored. You watch him curiously, wondering if he’ll do something before he calms down or not. “Mark? It’s alright, I’m okay. That’s all that matters.”

     “No, well- I mean, yes, I’m ecstatic that you’re okay it’s just.. Just- How the Hell can people be such fucking assholes?! Seriously?! What made them think it was even okay to approach you! You were sleeping- meaning, leave you alone! I… I don’t understand why the fuck those perverts didn’t understand that!” Mark practically growls, surprising you a bit. It went unnoticed to him though evident as he kept pacing around the room. You look down at your hands for a moment, then looking back up to his flabbergasted and frustrated form. Hesitantly standing, you walk over to him with a weak smile and wrap your arms around him from behind- putting his pacing to an immediate halt. His previously tense muscles slowly begin to relax and you hear an exhausted sigh. Mark turns around to return the hug and rests his chin atop your head. “I’m sorry, (Y/n),” he mumbles, breaking the tense silence to replace it with a content, sympathetic one. 

     You shake your head, resting it on his chest covered in a soft cotton tee. “Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault,” you offer, happy to see him relaxed again.

     “Kinda was. I left you on your own. I should’ve convinced you to stay, till- I don’t know. This would-”

     “Mark, don’t.” You warn, raising your head to catch his gaze. “Don’t. None of this is your fault. I chose to leave, besides I couldn’t have stayed forever. None of us knew this would happen, and the only people to blame are those creeps,” you say not only to convince Mark, but yourself as well. Rationally, yes, you knew it wasn’t your fault. But, your mind kept questioning and going over that situation that if you would’ve done something different or even avoided recharging at the park (though with options limited, you may not have recharged at all). 

      Mark chews his bottom lip, letting your words sink in. A moment passes before he finally gives in, “Alright… But-"

     “But?”

     “But, you’ll be staying for as long as you need at my house. And before you even ask, yes, it’ll be okay with Matt and Ryan. You’re great to have around and I think we’d all prefer to know your safe than just assuming you are.” Mark’s expression is stern but caring. Almost reminding you of your Boss’ expression once you left. Ergo, bringing odd comfort to your soul.

     “I can live with that.” That’s when he smiled. The return of his charming, heart-warming smile entices one of your own as he pulls you closer, relief washing over him with your answer.

     “Thank you.” Mark breathed out, you cause his heart to flutter when your delightful little laugh echoes in the room. 

     “Though, I’ll be making you guys food okay? As a little token to say thank you,” you propose, nuzzling into his shoulder. That is until he jumps up with wide, joyous eyes and an ear-to-ear grin, reminding you of puppy dog. 

     “You’ll cook more?! Yes!! This will be the best roommate agreement I’ve ever had!” He beams, already imagining waking up to the delectable scent of your cooking. “I’m not even sure how you cook that amazing, it’s like you’re magical!”

     You couldn’t stifle your giggles as you shake your head, “A Chef never reveals her secrets! Sort of, at least.”

      Mark chuckles, raising a hand to ruffle your hair. The fond gaze in his eyes never leaving yours, “So, Ms. Magical Chef Lady, how about we get some sleep after this eventful night?”

     “Sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr. Markimoo.” Oh that nickname, he’s heard it a million times from millions of people, but never has it sounded as sweet as it does coming from you. Mark could listen to you only saying that for ages and he’d never get tired- “Although, I think there may be a small problem, Mark…”

     Mark’s chain of thought breaks as his focus is back on you, his brows furrow in confusion at what could possibly be the problem. “And what would that be?” Your only response is a tilt of the head with your eyes leaving his. He cocks his head to the side, his chocolate hues then follow your gaze, his face falling when he recognizes what the problem is, “Oh, I think I know what you mean now.”

     “Yeah, I was kinda planning on staying alone, after all. So uh… yeah, only one bed.” You confirm, embarrassed at your new found revelation. 

     It’s probably around 3am and you have no doubt that the two of you will be debating for the other to get the bed for at least ten minutes. To say this’ll be a long night, is a complete and utter understatement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! I love any and all feedback! ((ALSO HOLY CRAP GUYS 70 KUDOS?? I LOVE YOU!!!:D))


	11. It Was The Money Fairy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re in a room with Mark and only one bed, quite a situation to be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!~

     “It’s not a big deal, I’ll take the floor, a pillow or two and it’ll be fine,” Mark dismisses for the umpteenth time while the two of you sit in the edge of the bed, debating for the last fifteen minutes over who will get the bed.

     “You are not getting the floor. It’s not even great carpet! It’s rough. Besides, you’re the guest so you have the right away,” you try to counter, not giving in. Which proved to be quite hard- especially when he pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Those have been the hardest thing to say no to, both here and in the clouds. And you had to refuse seeing that talking alpaca your fellow friendly Dream-Maker made because you had to recharge. Thankfully, she did make it again when you didn’t have to. One of the best things you’ve even seen. But, goodness does Mark’s puppy eyes come close. 

     “Then you shouldn’t get it either. I am a manly man, I can handle it,” his voice deepens as he not-so-subtly flexes his arms during a stretch. Smooth, Mark, smooth. “And, you paid for the room so-”

    “Paid with your money though,” to his dismay, you pointed out. 

    “What? No, like I said, that wasn’t my money… You were just visited by the- uh, money fairy! Yeah, he’s a pretty generous guy.” Mark’s grins pridefully, confident in his stupid yet adorable rebuttal. Giggling, you shake your head before lazily laying back onto the bed.

     “I’m not giving in, Mark.” You settle, a joyous, sleepy smile gracing your lips while your eyes roam to meet his own again. Although, they meet with his determined stare, trying to break you down into giving into his wishes. Until, he sees it’s going nowhere and lets out a sigh, pouting. 

     “But, (Y/n)!” Mark whines, “I am a gentleman! And what kind of gentleman would I be if I not let the lady take the bed?” He inquires, going into a posh-like voice and the hint of a poorly-done British accent. To which you simply roll your eyes at as you think of a counter. 

      “Well… What gentleman goes against a lady’s wishes either?” Mark curses under his breath, whilst you look up at him more smug than you probably should be. You watch as his brows furrow, the gears turning in his head to come up with a quick quip to end your little debate in his favor. So, with a soft sigh, you decide to propose an idea that would, hopefully, please not only you, but him as well. “There is another option, Mark. Not that we have to. But I mean, if you’re okay with it, I don’t mind it per se.”

      It caught Mark a moment to catch on, confusion masking his face, though once he does, those dark brown eyes of his go wide, “Are... Are you sure? Like I said, I’m cool with being on the floor. The last thing I wanna do is make you uncomfortable. And after tonight, you sure you’ll be okay with sharing a bed?”

     “But you’re not like those creeps,” You counter, sitting back up to talk to him face to face and offering him a kind smile, “I trust you.”

     Uncertainty continues to swirl in his loving eyes as they gaze into yours, gaging his options before nodding, with a soft sigh. “Okay,  _ but  _ if you’re ever uncomfortable, tell me? Don’t deal with it, tell me.” He raises his brows for emphasis, slightly nervous over the situation. You nod happily causing his smile to return. “And since neither of us seem to be so sleepy anymore, how about a movie?”

     “Sounds great! You can pick, I have no preference.” You hop up from the bed and ruffle his hair as you walk by, “They had a little convenient store in the lobby, I can buy popcorn while you find a movie on TV?” You propose, room key in hand. 

     Mark’s eyes light up with an excited nod, “That’d be great! No movie night is complete without popcorn!”

     “Exactly what I was thinking!”

 

* * *

 

     Fingers press the button, over and over and over again. A groan escapes Mark throat, every movie he passed has either been really bad or a documentary, if that’s even considered a movie. Albeit, he continues his search, lips set in a frown determined to find a good movie for you two to watch. He refuses to settle on some three-star rated flick that he hasn’t seen and knows is good. No, he wants you to really like whatever movie he picked. If only he wasn’t limited to the movies on TV.

     Then again, he may or may not have felt that way for a much bigger reason he didn’t know himself. Never before has he felt so strongly over someone he met merely a day or two ago. There was an automatic connection, he felt it and boy, did Matt and Ryan see it. They wouldn't say it, of course, but for all those times they snickered during the pair’s interactions, they saw it. Mark is always quite oblivious to these feelings until they hit him upside the head, so for them it had been quite funny seeing him act even more doofy than usual around you. Or how he’d fret when he came back from dropping you off. Matt had to reassure him about twenty times that you’d be alright for him to start working on videos. Nevertheless, convincing him not to go back out and search for you to make sure you were okay when he didn’t get any calls from you. Or how he pouted like a baby because take out wasn't as tasty as your cooking- though who would think that it could be? 

      Mark cheers to himself as he finally comes across movies worthy of you. A  _ ‘Harry Potter _ ’ movie marathon is playing an thankfully he’s close to the beginning in ‘ _ The Chamber of Secrets’ _ . He gets up only to get into the bed and snuggle up underneath the blankets. He couldn’t say he isn’t nervous about sharing a bed with you either. Mark is even worried about snoring too loud and keeping you up! All these situations running through his head on how he can somehow ruin the night even more for you. He could accidentally kick you in his sleep, drool a puddle on the pillow, or possibly hog the blanket all to himself. Biting his lip, he tries to rid himself of his nerves by watching the movie. 

     “Back!” The door swings open, you enter waving the bag of popcorn proudly. “Sorry I took a while, elevator was crowded,” You head over towards the small kitchen and pop the popcorn in for the set time, then resting against the counter while you wait. “So, what did you pick out for us?”

     “After going through almost all the channels to find a decent movie, I found a Harry Potter marathon! So, hope you enjoy a little magic in life,” Mark playfully smirks from the bed, receiving a light giggle from you. 

     “It’s a good thing I do then!” You return, you don’t quite remember Harry Potter, only little portions. Like, how when Mark used to proudly declare himself a… a Hufflepuff? Whatever that may mean, you knew it related to Harry Potter and magic in some way. “I kinda don’t know too much about Harry Potter though,” You admit a bit sheepishly, a shy smile playing on your lips.

      “You’ll love it, especially if you are into magic stuff,” He reassures, excitement hinting in his voice before the microwave rings alerting you. You grab the popcorn bag out and after rummaging through the cabinets for a bowl, you find one and pour the popcorn in. 

     “You wouldn't believe how into magic I am.” You laugh at the thought as you carry the bowl over, then sliding into the opposite side and placing the bowl on your lap. After all, the two of you are close enough, he wouldn’t mind. Mark’s chuckle harmonizes with yours as you begin to watch the movie with interest. It is quite intriguing how they view magic, almost being accurate on some cases. Of course you only knew of your own, but you’ve heard stories of magical beings on the Dreamer’s land as well. Even a few Dreamers being magical themselves; however, those are only rumors. 

     A half hour or so passed until you felt a weight on your shoulder. Curious, you turn to check what it is and lo and behold, it’s Mark. The all familiar heat crawls up your cheeks, and if it isn’t dark, anyone could see the bright pink hue your cheeks hold. To be honest, you aren’t quite sure what to do. You want him to sleep but, is this okay? It does warm your heart a bit to witness such an adorable thing- just, what if he wakes up and immediately pulls away? Exhaling, you think over the possible outcomes and begin to wonder, should you rest on him?

     Ever so cautiously, you set the popcorn bowl onto the nightstand and shift a little to get more comfortable. You eyes lay on his sleepy form, noticing he didn’t even stir once you moved and remained resting on you, you decide to test the waters and rest your head on his. Eyes shut with a soft smile capturing your lips when you realize either he doesn’t mind or is completely out of it to mind. Either way, you slowly start to fade in and out of your recharging state before finally staying in that sleep-like state for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I’m a Hufflepuff ;3 And I don’t know, I kinda just see Mark as one as well! I’d love to hear what you dear lovelies are! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a kudos and/or comment, any feedback is welcomed and appreciated!


	12. Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely breakfast at the hotel and the trip home with 'his highness'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!~

 

     Soft, sweet chocolate eyes flutter awake with the sunlight beaming through the pale gray curtains beckoning him to wake up. And so with a tired groan, he obliges. Although, memories of the previous night begin to flood his mind when he feels the unusual weight on his chest. The mess of hair, of which the sun happily shines off of, he realizes must be you. How you two ended up in such a position, he isn’t quite sure. Mark can’t exactly complain about it though, enjoying the additional heat and being able to listen to your faint breathing. 

     He begins to search his memory in hope of some sort of answer to how you’ve managed to be snuggled up with one another- the last thing he remembers is starting to drift in and out while watching Harry Potter. Only, Mark was almost positive you were still awake by then, could he have been the one to cuddle up to her first? And as the night progressed, the two of you simply ended up this way? 

     Also, Mark mentally thanks whatever it was that helped him sleep last night. It had oddly enough been harder to fall or stay asleep for the past day or so. Normally, he’d wake up well-rested and with the inkling of a memory that was a peculiar yet spectacular dream. But, maybe three or four nights ago, he had a rather vivid nightmare. And while looking back at it, the nightmare wasn’t the most scary thing- it only held dread in an odd, adrenaline-rushing situation. Only problem being is that since then, he hasn’t had the best luck with sleep. Yet, tonight has been the best night sleep he’s gotten after that night. Maybe the magic of Harry Potter managed to seep into his mind?

     Well, no matter. In whatever way, Mark woke up well-rested and with your head on his chest so, he’s glad it happened. For now though, he’ll continue to rub your back softly until you wake up too. Mark takes a deep breath as his eyes separate from your adorably disheveled sleeping form to glance up at the T.V. His tan hand reaches for the remote and settles for the news, his smile falters seeing a storm is scheduled for later in the day. Almost subconsciously, he looks over to the window with the same warm and friendly rays passing through the curtains not even hinting to the idea of a storm later. “Good we’re leaving early then..,” Mark mutters to himself, lips pursing everso slightly. 

     “Hm..?” you barely respond, the only inkling of your awakening being the quiet hum that vibrated off your lips. Eyes still shut and no clues of you leaving the cozy spot you found yourself in. 

     “Oh, I didn’t wake you did I?” The ping of guilt hitting his heart, brows furrowing in concern.

     “No… No, I was kinda up… I think..,” you mumble, nuzzling into his chest. However, not quite connecting the dots between laying on something that’s not a pillow and being in a bed with Mark. 

     Mark can’t help but chuckle at your sleepy state, shaking his head. He looks to the clock and hums himself, thinking for a moment, “Either way, you might want to start getting up. What time did you say you’d check out?” 

     You sit up as you finally realize where exactly you laid, causing a light blush to dust your cheeks. Going over the memories of the night, you begin, “The time I need to check out is… Maybe noon or one? Twelve-thirty?” Eyes once again meeting his, secretly praying your blush died down. 

     Nodding, he checks the time before reconnecting with your gaze, “Then we have about two hours or so. Anything you’d like to do until then?” Mark watches as the gears turn in your mind, eyes turning toward the ceiling as you shuffle your sleepy thoughts about how the morning should continue on. 

     After a moment or so passed, your (e/c) return to his with a soft smile set on your lips, “Not really, they did say that they offer breakfast downstairs or room service, if you’re hungry.” 

     Mark muses at the idea of room service as a goofy grin takes his face, “I love those things they bring food in! The silver domes, I feel all fancy and royal!” He chuckles while grabbing his glasses from the side and putting them back on to regain the ability of sight rather than slightly blurry faces and fuzzy decor. You tried to stifle the giggle, but fail and shake your head. 

      “Should I address you as King Markimoo when it comes then? Will that make it better?” You tease playfully, only to be met with a fully serious expression from Mark. His glasses low on his nose only to increase this proper look he’s trying to succeed. 

     “Yes. That will be very much appreciated, my loyal subject,” Surprisingly, even surprising himself, he manages to keep that straight face and even, calm, serious tone in his voice. Which caught you a bit unaware as you merely blink at first in response before adding a slow nod, deciding to play along. 

     “As you wish, King Markimoo.”

 

* * *

 

     The breakfast was fit for a king to say the least so Mark had been more than pleased. Although, he would comment every now and again that no matter how good this breakfast was, he can’t wait to have yours again. Demanding that, “A King should be served with only the greatest of meals! And since my dear mother is not around, the only one suitable is you to make them. I’m promoting you to Royal Chef!” To which you thank him for his generosity and how it “t’was” an honor to be his Royal Chef. 

    After that lovely meal, you packed up the little belongings that you had, freshened up with a delightfully warm shower, and then patiently waited while Mark took his own after you. You found yourself watching a peculiar show called, ‘SpongeBob Squarepants.” Bits and pieces were familiar, such as his friends, but the show itself enticed your curiosity and confusion. Curious to why a Sponge is trying to ride a boulder like how apparently pioneers have in history. But, within a few minutes, you can’t help but laugh at how odd and bizarre the show is. That was how Mark found you gleefully singing along to the Campfire Song Song, stumbling with the words a bit as the tempo continued to get faster. And that is also how Mark got his first laughing fit of the day at the expense of your dignity. Soon after though, the two of you composed yourselves again and head down to the lobby. 

     There, you checked out and walked over to his car, swiftly getting in. Walking is nice, you get to see far more things and a completely different experience; however, you were ecstatic to be able to sit back and enjoy the ride since all the walking you had done yesterday. Plus, you were already feeling the effects of walking such distances with a sore feeling slowly but surely spreading in your legs and feet. Quite frankly, Mark is happy to have you in his car again. A safe and stable environment where no random creeps will pop up from nowhere and cause you harm. Every time he thought about it, his hands would tighten their grip around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. The relaxing conversation you kept though always managed to pull his mind from the negatives and back to the positives. You’re here and you’re coming home, that’s what’s important. 

     The conversation led to many topics, some harder for you than others. When he had began to talk about family, you started to truly recognize that you didn’t have one per se. Yes, you often called other Dream Makers your brothers and sisters but technically, you are all individuals who gained life from the clouds and magic. So, when Mark asked about your family, you told him you had a rather big family, describing your Boss as your father and explained your mother wasn’t in the picture. You almost regretted saying that as you saw a twinkle of  light go out in his eyes as he apologizes, you insist it was okay though. That you didn’t know any different and you had enough love from your siblings and father to be happy. Still though, he decided to step away from the topic and onto video games. The look on his face when you said you’ve never played, neither on a system, computer nor phone was complete and utter dumbfoundedness causing you to laugh at his bewilderment. To say the least, Mark went on and on about his favorite games that he wanted you to play or some games he thought you’d be interested in. It reminded you of a child proudly and cheerfully explaining their finger painting to a parent, with such excitement and adoration of the topic. 

     “You can also call me the King of, ‘Five Nights At Freddy’s’.” He suavely proclaims, glancing over to you with a prideful smirk etched on his lips. 

     “Again, no clue what that is, Mark.” You remind with a light giggle escaping you, his eyes seem to go as wide as saucers, though you see an inner battle with the furrow of his brows and how he bites his lip, “So, what is it? I get it’s a game, but what is it like?” 

     He opens to mouth to speak only to shut it a second later. Mark stops the car at the red-light, glad to see the two of you would be home in at most five minutes. He turns to you for a moment, “How about I’ll show you when we get home? You can play it yourself, I’ll tell you how to and it’ll be really fun.” Mark tried to suppress his laughter, but a few laughs manage to pass. This only makes you a bit suspicious, your brows furrow as you look over him with caution. 

     “Mark, is this a horror game?” You inquire with rising suspicion. The name itself wasn’t too familiar but ‘Freddy’ on its own was. Though, why would a giant teddy-bear be labeled as scary? Yet, that sheepish laugh answers your question before he even tries to deny it.

     “No.. Not at all. It has these really cute chickens, bunnies, and bears.” He dismisses, proving lying isn’t exactly his strong suit as he begins to start driving again.  

     “Mark.”

     “...Okay, but it’s not really scary! You’ll be fine, it’s never even given me a nightmare. So, hardly scary.” Of course, many, many compilations of his reactions would beg to differ; yet, you are oblivious to such things. 

     With a begrudging sigh, you shrug, “Alright, I’ll try it. It better be fun though, Mark!” You give in, albeit, the comment about it not giving him nightmares isn’t too reassuring. After all, it simply shows that you were doing your job. Not that is wasn’t scary. Hopefully he’s telling the truth and not only down playing it to convince you to play it. 

     “Yes! Awesome, so, we can do that tonight after I make a few videos. The King will be there to help you!” He encourages, the smile ever present on his lips. Mark pulls up into the driveway and parks the car as you respond.

     “I guess I’m quite lucky then, huh?”

     “Very.” Mark says with a hinting smug tone while he gets out, quickly racing to your side to open your door for you, “And there you go, m’lady.”

     “Thank you,” You praises, stepping out and grabbing your backpack from the back then slinging it over your shoulder. “Do you think Matt and Ryan will be alright with me staying?” You ask, feeling the need to do so again, nerves beginning to resurface. 

     Mark shakes his head, feigning a frown, “No, they’ll probably be angry at me for bringing you back.” He teases with a casual shrug. The sight of your adorable (e/c) eyes growing as big as the moon with worry causes his facade to break with a laugh, “I-I’m sorry! No, no, they’ll be absolutely fine with it! They like you!” Mark reassures between laughs as he opens the door. 

     You pout and playfully bat at Mark’s arm, “Don’t scare me like that!” You sigh, though your smile slowly starts to return, “Just for that, I’m not going to make dessert like I originally planned to…”

     “No! Please, I’m sor-”

     “DAMN YOSHI, STOP SHELLING ME!”

     “...”

     And that was how the two of you burst out laughing at the random damnation of a Nintendo character. You even slide down the wall, though your laughter alerts Chica sending her over to the pair and welcoming you back with sloppy kisses. 

    “Well, welcome home, (Y/n).” Mark declares with a playful smirk as the bouts of laughter dying down.   
    “Glad to be home, Mark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put a bit of references in this chapter X3 Including one from one of my favorite near and dear movies and favorite bands. Either way, hope you all enjoyed and if you did, please leave a comment and kudos! All feedback is loved and I always reply!^^


	13. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Mark in the moonlight, both of you think that space is so cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am utterly sorry for the super late update!! The weekend was so busy and I should’ve prepared something to upload, but I could barely find time during the week to either, so I am really sorry about that lovelies. Also, not going to lie… I screamed when I saw we had ONE HUNDRED kudos!!! Guys, oh my goodness, I can’t thank you enough for staying with me on this and you are all true lovelies!! And I’ve been a bit stressed with school, so this is probably the best thing I’ve seen since I’ve been back. So again, thank you a bunch, I am eternally thankful <3 And as always, enjoy! ((Also, listen to this if you want while reading it, especially towards the end :3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzJikUFVxes ))

  The past few days had been anything but horrible. 

     After you had settled down once again and Mark, Matt, and Ryan had finished their recordings, they took you to out on the town for a day of shopping. Although, you bought about two outfits with the leftover money from the hotel, they insisted on buying you another two and a swimsuit to be able to cool off in their shimmering blue pool. They got to pick the them however, but surprisingly they hadn’t been that bad. The two outfits were actually kinda cute, if you did say so yourself, and the bathing suit was quite complementing. Then, they took you to a small convenient store to pick you up other little necessities such as a toothbrush and hair products. By the end of the day, you were well-prepared for next few weeks that you’d be staying at Mark’s house. 

     The days and nights full of laughter begin to pass with a delightful flow to them. Typically beginning with you trying to beat Mark waking up so you can make him a suitable breakfast, or make sure he at least gets a filling breakfast before he heads off to the gym. Thankfully this morning you had woken up before he had and you were able to prepare him a scrumptious omelette just the way he likes it in almost perfect timing. Once he had headed out, about two hours of pure relaxation passed until you heard one of the two upstairs moving around, or possibly just the dogs playing around. Though, deciding to go with your first assumption, you start to make some classic pancakes along with scrambled eggs while listening to your newfound favorite music.

     Recently, the boys had brought down one of their old iPods with a random set of headphones they found and gave it to you. On it, Ryan showed you not only how to use the music (which you were very grateful about) but messenger as well. Ever since you and Mark had disclosed to Matt and Ryan why he had to come into the city at 2 a.m to check in on you, they’ve developed a… Well, if you didn’t know any better, a ‘big-brother’ complex with you. It reminded you of how some of your brethren and sisters of higher status or older age would treat you when you were younger, and how you’ll treat your younger ‘siblings’ too. And so when that sceavy teenager eyed you up in the convenient store, unbeknownst to you who was distracted by the ever-so amusing ball-in-cup game, Ryan and Matt served him an ice cold glare that made him quickly scurry off. 

      Luckily, the breakfast you served up for the two was anything but cold. You were used to the routine by now, Mark would go to the gym after walking Chica, which you sometimes accompanied him on, Matt would wake up before Ryan and soon after the brunette follows. There would be a bit of down time when Mark would come back home among the trio and yourself. Mainly of idle chat, however. After such, the boys would return to their recording rooms to make their videos for their channels. 

     So, during the majority of the day you had free, you’d play with the pups if they weren’t with their lovely owners. Or, with sweet Banana if you could find him. If all three had disappeared, you’d go for a swim in their calming pool. Of all the places in their land, the water brings you the most comfort. The seemingly weightlessness and irreplaceable peace that is all too familiar to your home in the clouds. Apparently, it was quite funny how you’d lose yourself in the water. The boys would always end up playfully yelling to get you out of your daze when you were out there. Last time, Mark had gotten a bit bold and decided to join you. How does he decide to tell you this? By running as he’s yelling gibberish towards the pool and finally canon-balling in, causing water to fly everywhere. 

      However, to be fair he did offer to make hot chocolate that evening topped with enormous marshmallows and whip cream. It was from that point that things truly began to change and you weren’t the only one to notice.

 

* * *

 

 

     Mark has been acting a tad bit odd. Not that he hadn’t done peculiar things during your stay, but, something just seemed… Well, frankly off. Then again, when you had inquired to Matt and Ryan if something happened, they merely shared a smirk and said it was nothing to worry about. Only, their ‘answer’ to your question made you worry and be confused all the more. With a heavy sigh, you look out onto the Los Angeles landscape from the back porch wondering what could be going on with those three. 

      On the other hand, Mark has been feeling randomly nervous more often. Mark would usually account these random feelings to lack of sleep. That’s the problem, or not the problem. Mark’s been having some of the best sleep since you’ve been back home, nevertheless always waking up feeling well-rested even if he had gone to bed really late from editing a video. Which he is currently doing, as a matter of fact. His hands start to cramp up and he decides he needs a break. Though, with his mind still trying to process everything that’s been going on lately, he can’t find himself to go to sleep either. So, when he spots you from his window, Mark knows exactly how to spend his break. 

      The moonlight reflects off of the pool and illuminates your otherwise dark silhouette on the porch. Mark caught himself staring longer than he should once the soft, sleepy, whining of Chica is heard bringing him back into reality. He ruffles her fur reassuringly, “I’ll be back soon, baby girl, go back to sleep.” His fiery red locks bounce as he heads down the stairs, feet carrying him to you automatically. Hands reaching up and pulling the sliding door to remove the barrier between the two of you, resulting in an abrasive squeal from the door. So much for surprising you. 

     “Mark? What are you doing up?” Turning around, you ask with brows furrowed. A wave of worry taking over you, the dream powder is working, isn’t it? Why else would he be up still if it wasn’t, and if that’s the cause, is your power diminishing?

     “I could ask you the same,” Mark counters, striding over towards you and in no time standing beside you. Seeing the confusion and pout still evident on your face, he chuckles, “Alright, alright. You got me. I was editing a video and needed a break cause these bad boys were cramping up,” He says, holding his hands up and even wiggling his fingers. Relief visibly washes over you as you let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. 

     “Ah, well that’s good!” You chime happily- until you realize it may be taken the wrong way, “I-I mean that, well, uh, I mean that it’s good you’re not having sleeping problems again! Not that your hands cramped up while you were working! That’s not good at all.” You babble with adorable (e/c) orbs wide, looking up at him with worry swirling in them. The sound of his laugh echoes in the night again, washing your worries away. 

     “I know what you meant, (Y/n).” Mark rubs your back reassuringly, the smile unable to leave his lips. 

     A silence captures the two of you as you remove your eyes from his and allow them to gaze up at the sky once more. Since Mark’s house isn’t directly in the city, it enables you to actually see the stars that remind you far too much of home. Your eyes trace the constellations you remember; Ophiuchus, Draco, and Hercules mainly. Recently a lot has been reminding you of home, leaving a sinking feeling in your stomach. It’s even worse when you are left to your devices, though the T.V does help with distracting you. Plus, you're still worried about Mark and whatever it is that's happened that has caused him to act so oddly. For example, you and the trio decided to have a movie night and Mark made the popcorn. Except, you all were never able to eat it. From what you were able to gather, the first time Mark had an unsuspecting trip, causing the popcorn to scatter on the floor was, at least according to him, that his socks were slippery. Or, was it really that he was lost in watching the cute way you’d laugh that he managed to trip over his own feet? The second time he was able to make it to the couch. The two of you even managed to get a bite out of it, only when you yawned and rested your head on Mark it was that he abruptly stood up, resulting in the popcorn to cover the floor again. He swears it was because he had a random goosebumps that made him stand up from the jittery feeling. But, maybe it was really because as soon as your brilliant little head landed on his shoulder, he was shocked and completely flustered? Either way, the boys are lucky they have two automatic vacuums: Chica and Lego. 

     Then, without Mark even realizing, his eyes leave the sky and watch you. He can’t quite figure it out, all he knows is that everything you do is simply beautiful and pulls him closer. From your jokes, the way you play video games, play with Chica, your light-hearted banter with his friends, even the way you’re just gazing up at the stars right now. That far away look in your eyes, and oh goodness your eyes. They’re so bright and inviting and with the light from the moon bouncing off of your eyes, they’re even more breath-taking. He can’t keep his eyes off of you. 

     Mark is finally beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle that is his mind together and see the bigger picture of why on Earth he’s been more of a doof than he usually is. Mark likes you. Like,  _ a lot _ . He’d be kidding himself if he said he didn’t see it now, looks like Matt and Ryan were right after all. You make his head spin, and he loves it. 

     “Hello? Mark, any lights in there, buddy?”

     Your melodic voice cuts him from his train of thoughts, he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly before offering you a smirk, “Lights? (Y/n), I know I’m new to learn about this whole Nomadic culture, but do you really think there’s a tiny family with lightbulbs in my head?” He jokes, receiving a playful eye roll from yourself. Yet, you still decide to play along.

     “I do. It’s why you’re so bright, Mr. Markimoo.” You quip with a teasing wink and a laugh. Which entices Mark’s own laughter with a shake of his head.

     “You are one crazy lady, y’know that?” He lets out a content sigh afterwards while hearing your hum of a response. Mark thinks for a moment, not quite sure where to go with the conversation, but wanting it to continue. “Hey, (Y/n)?”

     “Yeah?” 

     “Do you like space?”

     Without hesitation you nod cheerfully, “Love it! Love the stars and moon especially.” You pause as a soft sigh escapes your lips with your eyes returning to the dazzling night sky, “It’s comforting, I guess, reminds me of home.” 

     “You lived out in the countryside then?” Mark asks, loving to know anything more about you. The idea of you loving space as much as he does only makes his smile all the more brighter. On the contrary, you realized you absentmindedly brought up your  _ real _ home. 

     “Kinda? I’ve lived a lot of places. Both with and without family.” You cover up, returning your gaze to his darling chocolate eyes again before resuming to the sky, “But, one thing that always brought us together was the sky. Lots of memories. So, just looking up at the sky makes me feel closer to them, y’know?” The mood of your voice retreating into something bitter-sweet. Mark can see that twinge of pain mixed in with happiness in your eyes, he wraps an arm around you, pulling you closer to him. The two of you only stare up at the stars, you melting into his embrace. Surprisingly himself even with that move, Mark can’t help the rapid beating of his heart. He thinks over his words trying to find the perfect thing to say. Until, he remembers sometimes sincerity is better than perfection. 

    “How about we have a bonfire tomorrow? Can’t say it’ll be the same as it is with your family, but you’ve got three idiots who care about you to be there.” Breaking his gaze, he looks down at you. His smile soft while still holding this charming air to it and those eyes, well, they warmed your heart. 

     “I’d love that, Mark, even if it is with you three doofs.” You giggle slightly as you give him a teasing poke to the chest. Mark’s smile only seems to grow with your own as the two of you lock eyes, losing yourself in those deep and sweet brown eyes. 

      That is until Mark yawns. Which only makes you laugh and shake your head, “Oh goodness, Mark, get some sleep. Worry about editing tomorrow morning and get your rest.” 

      “Whatever you say, crazy lady,” He obliges leaving your side, as soon as he’s at the door, he gives you a short wave and his raspy, sleep-deprived voice says the last thing before he retires back to his room, “I’ll see you in the morning, (Y/n). Sweet dreams."

  
      Returning the gentle wave, you bid him adieu for the night, “See ya, Mark, sweet dreams to you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you’ve all enjoyed this chapter, and please comment and kudo away! Seeing and reading comments make my day! :D


	14. Krenalia Tirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the rest of the night thinking over, well, everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit shorter and doesn’t involve a lot of Mark, but it’s important for the future! ;3

     The stars sparkle down in your eyes for the last time that night, you sigh and proceed to turn around and head back upstairs. The padding of your feet makes the only sound in the night, other than the sweet chirping of crickets from outside, as they carry you up the steps and into your room. You close the door behind you and sit comfortably in the bed you’ve called your own for the short amount of time you’ve been here. Feeling that your clothes are cozy enough, you decide against changing into your pajamas and let out a heavy breath as you try to organize your thoughts. 

      Mainly about your home, your  _ real  _ home. 

     The darling land of the Dream Makers, where the clouds and ideas are ever plentiful and unique. A place full of many who you call your family and where the hearts are light, optimistic, and full of love. Yet, your own heart here, in the land of Dreamers, is beginning to feel this unwelcome heaviness. 

     It seems as though ever since you’ve ‘landed’ here, it’s only grown. Especially since the  _ incident _ , your heart has felt increasingly heavy. While, it’d regain its joy momentarily when your were with the boys, in your alone time, that pain lingered. Though not quite obvious until the night. It is in the night when you start to feel the effects of the heaviness in your heart along with that sinking feeling in your stomach. Even if you are here at a house with your Dreamer, the inability to do nothing but sneak dream powder into the food makes you feel like you’re only wasting your time. Yes, it was something. But it never felt like it was enough. 

     Before, you were able to give Mark these magnificent dreams. Dreams full of peculiar and dazzling sights and wonders! Whether it be these daring trips with his friend Jack on which they see mythological and downright outrageous creatures, then possibly even having tea and cake with them! Nevertheless the dreams he’d spend with a giant Chica, exploring the world or trying to find a random object (in one instance it was a floral sun hat which was, honestly, quite atrocious). Or, the times when you’d get that odd, energized rush as you create his dreams only increasing how eccentric it may be! You can’t help but to smile as you remember these times in the fluffy clouds, designing his dreams, adding and taking away with the mere swipe of a hand and watching Mark enjoy the world you created. 

     But, once you start to remember the present, you begin to feel discouraged. The smile falling from your lips and eyes cast down to stare at your hands while your twiddle your thumbs to just be able to do something and in hopeless effort to help ease your pain. 

     Now you can hardly do anything to make Mark happy like you used to. Now you’re unable to even do what you were made to do. Now you can only help him by mere dream powder. The physical embodiment of your powers, though less effective and almost no control over his dreams. You can only hope that it’s working as it should and giving Mark the peaceful rest he deserves; however, the fact that it’s such an impersonal way of granting him those dreams leaves you disappointed. He may not know the difference but, you did. And that’s what hurt. You weren’t able to give Mark, this amazing, kind-hearted, welcoming, funny, unbelievably charming man who you have the honor of not only knowing but also having as your Dreamer. 

     So, as a sigh passed your lips, you look to the ceiling with a neutral expression. You begin to think of the time you had left because while you hate not being able to do your job, you also didn’t want to leave Mark either. 

     Then again, who would? In his presence, that was when your heart felt like how it used to. Albeit, you only thought that it’s because he’s your Dreamer, not that it could possibly be anything more. No, it couldn’t be because of how he makes you smile as if instantly, whether it was only his name coming up or actually seeing him. Nor could it be the fact that you find almost everything he does to be adorable. And never, never, could it be because you may have feelings for the sweet boy that you haven’t come to terms with yet. No, it couldn’t be any of those at all, that’d be unthinkable. 

     Still, he makes you feel content either way and you can’t ever thank him enough for that. As you continue your train of thought, a small, minuscule idea pops into mind that may be able to help, and you decide to give it a whirl.

 

* * *

 

       It was an old idea, one that might not work. An idea that offers a fifty-fifty chance with either it miraculously working or leaving you disappointed and feeling foolish for trying it. 

      The idea is one called, ‘Krenalia Tirius’. An older practice done by Dream Makers who would willingly travel down onto the Dreamers land to gain knowledge outside of what their Dreamer knew. As of recently, or at least in the last century you’ve been told, the act of ‘Willful Falling’ (as they say) has been banned. The act itself had even declined but with the advancements of technology it created a far higher chance of being found out. 

      In the past, if a Dream Maker was recognized, they were either thought of as a sparse, put on trial for witchcraft, or the complete opposite where they were praised and honored and thought of either as angels or Gods.  Possibly the safest place when willful falling was most performed had been, what’s now, Greece. During the era of philosophy especially, a lot of Dream Makers had taken inspiration and developed techniques from their tales and a lot of Dream Makers today, including yourself, still use them. 

      Either way, you eventually came to where you are now. In your classic dress you arrived in on the floor of the room with that sweet scent from the caramel candle you lit intoxicating your senses. You take a few deep breathes with your eyes shut in an attempt to go into almost a meditation like state, where the body is at rest and the soul is enhanced. 

      Minutes passed by and while you’d love to say your hopes are still high, you’re beginning to prepare yourself for disappointment. That is until you open your eyes to check for any changes, and to say the least, you’ve changed. You’re overwhelmed with joy, the smile on your face not about to leave anytime soon as you start to laugh from these feelings of weightlessness and a heart set a flutter. Thank goodness, it worked! It actually worked! 

      After a moment to compose yourself once more you look around your room and find the tee he had given to you the first day you arrived. Holding your hands out over it, you begin to mumble a mantra in the old language rather fluently and soon enough a small blurb of gray mist appears before you and revealing to you Mark’s dream. You stifle a giggle when you see him with a vibrant pink cape and mustache declaring himself as ‘Super Wilford’ to save the city from the horrendous pillows of death. Seems as if the dream powder is holding up quite nicely, even ensuring the randomness of his dreams all while keeping them playfully light. 

      For the rest of the night, you meddle only a little with his dreams, feeling far better than you did earlier. Being able to do your work and help Mark more than just simple dream powder, gives you this wave of happiness and relaxation. The weight on your heart starting to disappear, and while it’s not all gone, it’s far better! 

     So, when you notice the sun peeking through the window, you end the old practice of Krenalia Tirius which returns you to your psychical body. A yawn escapes you and while you know you shouldn’t attempt to recharge with Mark most likely waking in an hour or so, the exhaustion from performing that practice is greater. And you can only fight exhaustion for so long.

     Sorry, no making breakfast for you today, Mark, even celestial beings need to rest at some point. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you did, please leave a comment and/or kudos, anything is appreciated lovies!! <3


	15. Hey!

Hey lovelies! I am so, so sorry for not updating today and I promise I will tomorrow. I've been really sick and I hate that I'm missing another scheduled update, it's just been hard to write with a fever haha. But really, I am sorry and expect an update tomorrow, I'll try not to make a habit of missing updates! And again, thank you so much for reading and supporting this story, it means the world to me, truly!!!♡♡♡

\- Hannah xx

((Also, check out my tumblr for this story, it's  http://bahannah01writes.tumblr.com *although I recently remade it so it's not up to date* but it's still cool and you can ask stuff! X3 ))


	16. Lots of Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early mornings and late nights, sometimes missing out and sometimes getting more than you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it’s even more late again!! I think I may be changing my update schedule… Not sure yet, but I might. I’ll try to still have it be twice a week because I love writing this story, but the days may be changed. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait though!

     Mark wakes up with the playful nudging of his favorite puppy ever, begging him to wake up. With a chuckle, he obliges. He gets up and goes through his morning routine as normal: brushing his teeth, getting dressed, fixing his hair, and finishing it off by placing his glasses on. 

     He heads downstairs with Chica following closely, expecting to soon be greeted by the delightful scent of you cooking breakfast for him. Despite him trying to talk you out of waking up so early and making him breakfast, Mark absolutely adores it. Not only because he gets a great home-cooked meal out of it, but because instead of starting off his morning alone, he gets to spend it with you. Whether it’s you mothering him when he wakes up before hand and tries to leave with only a water bottle and a protein bar. Or, you smiling smugly behind the counter with a delicious plate of a nutritious breakfast paired with a glass of milk, knowing that you won that morning. Though, anyone could hardly call it a competition. The two of you win either way just by being able to have some company in the morning. 

     So, when Mark notices that you haven’t woken up yet, his spirit falls a little. Only to be raised again when he realizes that, surely, you’d be up right behind him. 

     The fiery red hair sways as he slides against the tile of the kitchen, water bottle in hand as he begins to fill it up. He hums a random tune to himself, glancing back towards the stairs every now and then to check if you were coming down. A sigh escapes him and Mark’s lips form into a confused pout. Had he woken up extra early? No, his alarm clock went off at the same time it does every day. Mark walks over to the pantry, his brown eyes going back and forth between his options of protein bars to bring. It could just be possible that you didn’t want to join him this morning, couldn’t it? His brows crease, he doesn’t want that to be the answer. Especially after his revelation last night, the last thing he wants is you to slowly pull away from him. Had it been something he said? Mark bites his lip as he struggles to go over his words from last night, he can’t find- wait, had he gotten too personal? 

     Mark would be lying if he said he didn’t notice your hesitation when talking about your family, so maybe the bonfire idea had brought up memories you didn’t want to think about? Had he been  _ that  _ oblivious to your feelings? But, you were smiling, giggling even! Maybe you were just doing it to make him feel better? He runs a hand through his hair and tries to shake away his doubts. No. You liked the idea. You’ll be downstairs in no time, right? Right. Nodding to himself, he reaches down finally settling for the dried pomegranate and nut bar. 

      The sound of feet slowly padding down the stairs cause his head to peek out in attention towards the stairs, a crooked smile captures his lips at being able to brag about winning this morning. Yet, he’s merely greeted with a sleepy Lego expecting to be fed. He exhales as his shoulders drop down in disappointment, but fills up his and Chica’s bowl to satisfy the pups. Mark decides to wait a few more minutes for you. You’d come down soon enough, he reasons while sitting down on his couch. If only he knew you went into recharge mode two hours or so ago. Then again, if he knew what recharging is, then there may be a bigger problem than waiting for you in the morning. 

     A minute passed, then another… and another.. And before Mark knew it, he had been waiting about half an hour to see you walking down those steps. Curiosity and concern start to take effect, unsure of why it was taking you so long when you were usually up before himself. And as curiosity does, it got the better of him. 

      Mark stands up, heads up the stairs, and ends up standing in front of your door. Tentatively, he knocks on the door gingerly, “(Y/n)?” He calls, waiting a moment to continue in case he hears a response. With the lack of one, he tries again a tiny bit louder, “(Y/n)? You up?” Again, no response. His eyes look skeptically at the door handle, should he? It’d only be make sure you are okay. Not like there could be much that would’ve happened, but who knows, maybe his worst fear came true and mannequins secretly stole you away from him. By that reason alone, Mark decides that it’ll be okay if he simply checked on you, for safety reasons. 

     His hands gently turns the knob and he slowly enters your room cautiously, looking for any sign of a possible threat. Instead, he’s only greeted with the all-too-cute scene of you wrapped up under the sheets with his tee-shirt on. He chuckles at his illogical, absurd imagination, he could think of mannequins stealing you away but he couldn’t think of you oversleeping? Mark shakes his head, his smile returning as he walks over. Even with your (h/c) hair randomly about, some draping over your face and the rest against your pillow, he can’t help but admire you in your sleeping state. Does he know he’s being creepy by watching you sleep? Yes. Does he care? Not for a few more seconds. 

      Once those seconds were up, Mark walks back towards the doorway. Looking back one more time, the sun peeking through the curtains and shining onto your sleeping form, an idea strikes his mind. 

* * *

 

     A few hours later, your eyes flash open and are then followed by a sleepy blink. You yawn as you sit up in your bed, stretching, waking up each part of your body as you do so. After you go through the morning routine you’ve developed over the past few days- except changing out of your pajamas, they are far too cozy- you head downstairs. Although you expected it, you are still disappointed to be greeted without any familiar faces in the morning. 

     That is until Chica bounds to you, hopping up on you and licking your hands as you try to pet her, “Silly puppy. Guess your daddy already left, huh?” You laugh softly, going to the kitchen to make yourself a bowl of cereal. As you go to the cabinet with cereal, a small note with a pale yellow sticky note catches your attention. A brow raises with interest, the cereal now the last thing on your mind as you grab the note and begin to read it. 

_   Morning, (Y/n)! _

_      Never thought you’d be one to sleep in so much! Guess another point for me in this how-early-we-can-wake-up game of ours, huh? Depending on how long you’ve slept in, I’m either at the gym or back home recording videos. And yes, I did have a ‘suitable’ breakfast, so don’t worry about that. I just hope you got the sleep you needed, see ya soon! _

_       -Mark  _

      You stifle a giggle with your hand once you finished reading the note, then your eyes turned to the sticky note with two different handwritings.

_      We got donuts, all kinds too! When you wake up, just come to Matt’s room and take whatever you like. We’ll be recording so no worries :) _

_       - Ryan, Matt  _

     You shake your head, these boys are quite the blessing, aren’t they? So, you do as the note tells you and enjoy a deliciously, sweet  _ real _ donut courtesy of the boys.

* * *

 

     Eyes are torn from the page of your book, another Mark lent you, and are sent to the door of your room. Tilting your head, you close the hardcover book, though remain still. Waiting for another set of knocks to confirm what you’ve heard, and once you get that confirmation, you hop off the bed and stride over towards the door, turning the knob, you’re greeted with a cheerful blonde. “Hey! You busy?” Matt asks, a brow raised as high as his spirits. 

     “Not really-”

     “Great! Follow me!” His hand grabs your wrist securely and pulls you behind him as he leads you down the steps and out towards the porch to a sight that melts your heart.

      The pool lights are on, creating a darling soft glow in the water with the addition of the blue light of the moon. Fairy lights hung along the railing, the lanterns giving off enough light to create a warm atmosphere with the stars aiding from above. There are about three speakers spread about with smooth yet up-beat music playing, making it irresistible to at least bob your head, tap your foot, or drum your fingers along to the beat. The two pups playing together with a soccer ball, barking back and forth between each other. Though, Chica and Lego do spare you a glance,l they soon find the soccer ball more interesting again. An airy laugh passes your lips as your eyes continue to wander around, the light breeze blowing your hair ever so slightly. 

      Unlike most days, it had actually rained earlier today, so you spent most of your time inside. You got even more wrapped up into the new book Mark had lent you, you hardly left your room other than to enjoy dinner with the boys. So, while you would usually see everything going on about the day, you were left blind today to the antics the boys had gotten up to. And this, well, if this is an antic, then you can’t wait for another!

      “Surprise!” The three boys yell in unison bringing your attention back to them, all with dorky grins plastered on their face. 

      “Told you we’d do it!” Mark points out proudly, happy to be the ringleader of this little charade. 

      “And we will have s’mores! Just, not in the traditional sense, we have to make them in the oven…” Ryan chuckles sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, once the trio remembered their lack of a fire pit, a necessity for proper s’mores, they had to find the second best way to make them. Ergo, by oven.

      “They’ll still be delicious! And with a lesser chance of the marshmallow falling off and having to watch that failure burn in the bonfire!” Matt quips, getting a laugh from not only you, but the other two also. “Plus, we can make a lot more s’mores faster too,” he points of with a triumphant smirk. Mark simply continues his bout of laughter as he makes his way over to you. 

      “So, what do you say, you like it?” Mark asks, his eyes staring sweetly into your own. The moonlight doing as it’s done before and somehow making those chocolate orbs even more mesmerizing. Nevertheless, his charming smile that is able to make anyone and everyone smile.The only thing you can think to compare it to is a ray of sunshine in early spring- when that warmth is welcomed back into your life that you’ve missed for so long. That smile can make someone stop and appreciate the little things, or even forget what they were doing. Like how you’ve been getting lost in it and completely forgot you had a question to answer. Which leads Mark to deeply chuckle once more, “(Y/n)?”

     Brought back into reality by his voice, you blink, thankful for the blanket of night covering the blush on your cheeks. The corners of your lips turn up into a bright smile, “It’s awesome! Thanks, to all of you guys, this is just, totally amazing!” You beam, glancing back to the duo, earning their smiles in return along with Mark’s only brightening with a hint of pride that he made you so happy. 

     Ryan claps his hands together as he starts to smile mischievously, “Now, let’s make some damn s’mores, people!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed, lovelies, and if you did please leave a kudos and/or comment, any feedback is welcome and appreciated! Also, thank you to all who said get better and whatnot, it warms my heart!! I really do love you guys and I am so happy I have such sweet readers <3


	17. Spooky Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real spooky stories by a fake campfire because I’m already in a Halloween-y mood, plus some more late night fluff <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve decided that my new schedule will be a lot more loose. Updates are guaranteed on the weekend, though it may be Saturday or Sunday. During the week, I will TRY to update, sadly I’m not sure I can promise it during the week anymore, but I will definitely try to. Hopefully you all won’t mind this needed change and just thank you all for being patient and supporting me, it means so much!^^ Also, slightly scary stuff ahead, nothing too bad though. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, lovelies!

     “...that was how I ended up with one foot in the toilet, Lego scratching at the door, and, the smell of giant burnt strawberry strudel in the house.” Ryan finishes with the sound of laughter following the conclusion of his story. 

     “I don’t think anyone is supposed to make strudel that way, Ryan,” Matt says between laughs, shaking his head at the absurd story. 

     Ryan holds his hands up in defense, “Don’t blame it on me, blame it on that thunderstorm. It took the internet out and you and Mark were gone, I had no point of reference to make it other than intuition and memory.” 

      “Then maybe you should’ve just settled for, I don’t know, mac n’ cheese?” Mark points out with a chuckle and a raised brow. 

      “Because I felt like strudel!” Ryan excuses with a shrug, “Yeah, it kinda ended in a complete mess… But, I tried.”   


      “And that’s all that matters, right? You tried, that’s all you can do.” You aid in his defense, though an amused smirk is playing on your features.

      “Exactly,” Ryan sighs before stretching, “Anyway, that’s my story. So, what now?” he asks, looking around at the others face around him. The rest of you follow that action, looking at each other for answers or suggestions on what to do. 

      “What else would you do with your family, (Y/n)?” The flame headed man inquires,  bringing everyone’s attention onto you. 

      You hum to yourself in thought as you go over your memories. The little parties you’d have with your brethren and sisters running through your mind for ideas. Biting your lip, you try to narrow down your options to stuff the trio could do as well- they wouldn’t be able to play, ‘make the most peculiar hybrid out of clouds’ after all. Which you must admit, is one of the best games. Where else would you be able to see a combination of a shark, a toy poodle, and a spork that actually managed to look elegant? Despite your having to narrow down the options, you do manage to find a classic way to have fun around this make-do campfire. 

     “We could tell scary stories?” You propose with a shrug, your eyes searching the others for a response. 

     “Yes! Yes, we should do that!” Mark agrees, his eyes lighting up like a child’s on Christmas who’s just about to open their first present. 

     “Why not, let’s do it!” Matt nods, with the echoed agreement from Ryan too.

     “Great! Who has a good one?” You ask, only to hear a maniacal laughter from Matt to follow. 

     “I’ve got a few good ones up my sleeve,” he begins with a teasing wiggle of his brows, “Though first- have to grab something!” Matt bounces up and races inside. The remaining three of you share an unknowing look then shrugging in unison, figuring whatever it is will be worth it. Soon enough, Matt does return happily waving a flashlight at you three, “Got it, now we can really tell some spooky tales properly.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Matt hands off the flashlight to his friend beside him, Mark. Who thanks him first and then continues to turn it on, holding it beneath his sculptured chin to cast a menacing shadow on his scruffy, yet sweet face. A devious smirk is held on his lips, while his normally warm brown eyes seem to darken with a glint of mischief growing in them. His whole aura darkens as he prepare to tell whatever his scary tale may be, “Are you ready for a real horror story, my friends?” Mark’s voice dropped a whole octave it seemed, sending new shivers down your spine. With unanonymous nods from the rest of you, Mark nods himself, “Then I shall begin.”

     Mark looks around for a moment until his eyes lock on yours- staring you down like how a predator would his prey. His smirk appears to spread, showing his canines, he then starts his story with the same deep, raspy voice he used before, “A long time ago, there was a man who lived in a house out in the middle of nowhere. He lived there with his wife- she was beautiful. One could even compare her to a swan, she was truly breath-taking and the quintessence of grace. He loved her with all his heart and she, with hers. No one bothered them, nor did anyone try to. They wouldn’t dare. Until  _ he  _ came along. His name was Brently Thomas. Brently was a young man at that time and felt daring enough to go into that house when no one else would. The man who lived in that house didn’t have a name, or at least if he did, no one knew of it. His wife on the other hand, her name was Charlotte Grace. A name that fitted her quite well. Brently knew Charlotte, she was his sitter before she wed. Never could he imagine that her joyous spirit would be so put out, like a candle in the wind, as it did when she moved in with her husband. As a matter of fact, no one suspected it. Yet, no one did anything about it. She was happy and that was all the town’s folk cared about. Brently, however; was far more suspicious. It took him years of growing up to realize she might not be safe with that man. So, now as a young man, he knew he was ready to see for himself how Charlotte really is.” Mark pauses, finishing the exposition of his story and reading each of your faces to make sure you were all listening. And surely, you, Matt, and Ryan are hooked on every word he says. 

     Proud of this, he continues, sparing you a predatory glance every now and then, “It was late summer when he decided to take that journey. Brently packed up a satchel and took his bicycle to ride down to that house. He arrived mid-day with time to spare, he lept off his red bicycle and set it down in front of the house’s porch. The house was ginormous. It was in the style of a classical victorian house- though the colors worn and and paint chipped. Shutters looked ready to fall off or far from simple repair, to say the least. The windows only revealed a dark interior, some were cracked and allowed the chilling breeze into the house. Nevertheless, the yard itself was neglected. Grass was high and unkempt, the used-to-be garden overrun with weeds and only small shreds of evidence were left to even give the idea that it was once a garden. He makes his way to the door, goosebumps rising along his arms, whether due to the breeze or the oppressing eeriness of the house, he wasn’t sure. Brently knocked on the door, calling out to Charlotte. Nothing. Again, he knocked. Nothing. His eyes went back and forth between the door and behind him, he started to feel a strange feeling of being watched wash over him. Again, he called out to Charlotte, more desperately. Nothing again- almost, nothing actually.  _ Almost. _ Brently heard the steps from behind the door- heavy, like their feet were dragged against the wooden floors. He knocked, surely they’d answer. But, they didn’t. Brently noticed the pace of his heart began to speed up, pounding in his chest. ‘Charlotte, please, it’s Brently. I’ve come to visit you,’ he’d call out. Each time more distressed than the last, the pauses between his knocks disappeared.” Mark slammed his hand on his thigh, making you jump everso slightly, “Boom! The door flew open and revealed the middle-aged man Brently assumed to be her husband. He looked normal, quite plain, actually. Only his beard was what set him apart from any other average-joe Brently came across. He still asked, however; to confirm his assumption. The man looked him over before his lips turned up in a friendly smile, he said yes and welcomed him in. Brently sat on his couch and for a while, the two made idle chat. The man said Charlotte was out at the farmer’s market. He even apologized for the poor state of him home, said the weather and age hasn’t treated her well. Brently waved it off, it happened to the best of houses he assured. A while later, Brently felt a bit sick and he asked where the bathrooms were and if it’d be okay he could use them. The man directed him upstairs and told him there was one on the right-side of the hall, second door down.”

     Out of pure instinct, your eyes would flicker to the door and edge of the deck to make sure that you and your friends are still alone and safe as your own goosebumps begin to rise along your arms. 

     Mark took a deep breath, his eyes shut for a moment until he opens them once again to continue his story, “Brently did as he was told. He splashed his face with water and calmed down enough for his nausea to pass. Once done, he went back into the hallway and a foul smell caught his attention. With furrowed brows, Brently made his way to that door, only to wince at the horrendous smell that came from behind it. Curiosity took hold of him and he opened the door slowly, the door creaked as he did so. His heart stopped at the sight, the horrible, terrible, despicable, sight before him. A trail of ‘no’s left his mouth, his feet led him closer as he stared on in complete horror and bewilderment. Charlotte’s skin was colorless- faint and pale, her veins popping in contrast. Her golden blonde hair looked like it too lost its color, now only a light and dull blonde, matted in comparison to what he remembered as silky, smooth hair. She wore a blue dress with black trim, and if only-if only, those were the only colors he really saw. But, no, he saw one more. Red. Deep, dark, and hopeless red. The majority covered her chest, with splashes of blood speckled against her skin, dress, and even her hair. His eyes widened as he came close enough to see what caused it. Brently shook his head as his feet finally walked him backwards, recognizing the severity of his situation. His back hit against something sturdy, sending him into a fear paralysis-like state. ‘Quite a doll isn’t she? As I’ve said, I’m so lucky, she really gave me her heart, Brently.’ The old man quipped behind him, that smile twisted into a sick grin. ‘I’ll just take yours though.’ And with that,  a pain shot through him. Brently’s eyes looked down and saw the very knife that punctured him before he blacked out from blood lost. He was right, she wasn’t safe, but it only cost him his life to prove it.” Mark finishes, slowing down with each until he reached the end. His brown eyes scanned the surrounding faces for reactions, mainly getting a mixture of shock and unease. 

     Matt bites his lip, letting out a surprised chuckle, “Huh, wow. Well Mark, I think you may have won the unofficial spooky story contest. Right?” 

     “I would say so,”  You exhale, still giving Mark a look of disbelief.

     “Definitely,” Ryan concludes, finalizing the decision. 

     Mark only laughs, his playful demeanor returning, “Thanks! My older brother told me that one, thought it’d be a good time to use it.” He turns off the flashlight, allowing the other lights, along with the stars and moon, illuminating his features. A smile replacing his previous smirk, “Either way, how about we lighten things up with campfire songs?” he offers, gaining ready agreement from the rest of the group. “Sweet! Let’s start with the classic, ‘Campfire Song’ Song!”

 

* * *

 

     You’re helping Mark ‘clean up’ the remaining s’mores you’ve all made. Even if they were done in the oven, they were delicious nonetheless. Matt and Ryan had eventually grown tired, leaving the two of you to your own devices at 1 a.m. 

     “Mark?”

     “Yeah?”

     “You’re a giant dork, you know that?” You tease, playfully smirking at said giant dork.

     Mark’s classic chuckle rumbles in his chest as he lightly pushes your arm, “Yeah, so? You are too,” he counters with his own playful smirk.

     “I know, just thought I’d remind you,” Taking the last bite of the last s’more, you stand up and pat his head, “Now, I think I should probably head up. Getting low on energy, y’know?” You stretch, beginning to feel your energy drain. 

     “Yeah, I ought to, too,” he admits, getting up beside you. Mark sets the platter into the sink to be washed later, too tired to do it currently. “Night, (Y/n),” Mark rubs your back and then heads on up the stairs before you. 

     “Goodnight, Markimoo, sweet dreams.” A soft sigh escapes your lips as you watch him leave, soon after following in his footsteps and retiring to your own room.

 

* * *

 

     You shift for the umpteenth under the covers, frustrated. This makes no sense. You can feel your energy is low and you should be able to slip into your recharging state with no problem- but, you can’t. The feeling of unwelcome eyes on you lingers, you huff, brows furrowed. You shut your curtains, closet is locked, door is locked, the only thing that could be watching you is your family above, so why do you feel this way? You pull your knees to your chest, pouting, you try to think of how to solve your dilemma. It made no sense, the only reason you can feel this way is if someone is actually watching you, but that’s impossible by this point. No one had the chance to with your barriers up. 

     Settling, you decide to grab a glass of water to help ease your nerves and in hope it’ll wash this preposterous feeling off of you. You hop off the bed, unlock your door, and walk into the hallway. Although, you halt for a moment. Your head turns to the direction of Mark’s room, maybe he’s not asleep yet either? The soft steps of your feet walk to his room and stop as soon as your at his door. Hesitantly, you raise a hand to knock on his door, though, still unsure about actually knocking. What if you wake him up and ended up only bothering him? But, then again, it wasn’t that long ago and he may still be up. He might know how to help. You decide to compromise, you’ll only knock light enough for him to hear you if he’s already awake. 

     And so, you knock gently, “Mark? Are you up?” You ask in a soft voice, hardly above a whisper. You twiddle your fingers nervously, looking at his door awaiting any sort of response. Seconds later, you hear shuffling and your heart starts to race in anticipation and nervousness. The door opens slowly, revealing a messy-haired Mark smiling down at you with a hint of confusion swirling around in those gorgeous eyes of his. 

     “Hey, (Y/n), what’s up?” He asks with a dark brow raised, leaning against the door frame. 

     “I… I can’t really sleep.” You admit sheepishly, your eyes cast downward, not sure how he’d react to your blatant statement. 

     “Oh?” He thinks for a moment and then continues, “Do you know why not?” Mark asks, standing up straighter, curious as to why. He’d never say, but he was about to fall asleep until he heard your knock. 

     “Kinda? It’s like… I can’t get comfortable,” You begin, continuing to twiddle your fingers. A nervous habit you picked up. “I feel like I’m just being watched, I guess? I don’t know…” Sighing, you couldn’t think of how to put your exact feelings into words. Although, you raise your eyes to meet his and see the corner of his mouth turn up into a smirk. 

     “I think I know what’s wrong,” He says, watching your eyes go wide with hope. 

     “You do? What is it?” You ask eagerly, wanting to solve your problem as quick as possible so you can rest easy. 

     “You’re scared,” He answers simply as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, ushering in even more confusion on your part. 

      “Scared? Why would I be scared?” 

     “Because, if I’m correct, I did a better job at telling a scary story than I thought,” Mark chuckles with a shrug. 

     “You told your story almost two hours ago-”

     “And like any good horror movie, scary stories can still haunt you at night,” He interrupts, watching your mood slowly dampen more and more. Mark thinks, the creeping idea in his mind tempting him greatly, he looks back to his bed where a sleeping Chica lays. He feels the heat rising on his cheeks, thanking the fact they’re in the dark, he opens his mouth to continue, “If it’ll help any and if you want… You can- well, again, if you want… You can, maybe, spend the night with me..?” Mark asks with great caution, almost instantly regretting the words as they left his mouth. 

     Your eyes widen, blinking in surprise at the offer. But, you begin to think over the idea and start to realize it isn’t that bad of an idea after all. You two wouldn’t be cuddling, of course, but his presence may bring you a sense of security and you’ll be able to easily slip into the state you need to. 

  
     With a small smile, you look up to him and nod, “Yeah, and if you really don’t mind, I think that may help, Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, that was a long chapter!! Really fun to write though! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and/or kudos, it’s all appreciated and loved! Have a marvelous day!<3


	18. Third Time's A Charm... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where you and Mark totally don’t cuddle, at all. No cuddles. At least, no anticipated cuddles, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday loves! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :3

   The blanket flies up once Mark flips it, his gray comforter landing on his dear puppy Chica after it fell back down with a barely audible ‘ploof’. 

   “Make yourself comfortable, okay?” he sits down on his bed, looking up towards you with that sleepy smile of his- reminding you of the similar situation in the hotel- only this seemed a tad bit more personal than before. Still hesitant, you take a moment until you follow his lead and sit down on the opposite side of the bed. 

   “Okay, and again, you don’t mind?” you ask for reassurance. Never would you want to force him and make him feel obligated to take care of you or spend the night with you because you’re a little frightened and can’t recharge with the chills that linger on your skin. 

   “Positive, we can wake up at the same time tomorrow so we’ll both win,” Mark winks playfully, referencing the small on-going competition the two of you still have. Laughing at his combination of being tired while over-confident, you only shake your head and slide in the bed yourself.

   “Maybe, one of us still may wake up before the other,” you retort, a sleepy smirk playing on your lips. To which Mark rolls his eyes to, he jokingly hits your arm while donning his own sleepy smirk. 

    “Oh shut it, either way, expect Chica to wake you up,” he informs with a hearty chuckle as he leans into the bed, you doing the same soon after. 

    “Wake me up how..?” you inquire, though, you feel as if you know the answer all too well. 

    “With refreshing, slobbery puppy dog kisses,” Ah yes, because what can be more refreshing in the morning than being woken up with slobbery puppy dog kisses? Although, it does seem as if coffee or tea is far more refreshing, as well as a great breakfast, and quite frankly, not being covered in slobber. But then again, dogs are cute, and Chica; she’s especially cute.

     “I’m not quite sure refreshing is the right word, Mark,” you refute with a light laugh, he simply shrugs off your comment and lays down, his bright red locks contrasting against the white pillow case. Eyes roll playfully when you ease down onto the bed, then casting up at the ceiling. “Though, I suppose if they’re from Chica, they’re tolerable,” you admit, (e/c) eyes now looking his way, sharing a sweet glance.

     “Exactly, as long as they’re from Chica Bica, they’re alright!” Mark chimes, his voice holding an amount of energy he lacked physically, yet gaining that energy from the everlasting amount of energy he holds in his mind. His smile falters slightly when a short silence went over you two, ounces of concern can be seen swirling around in those darling brown pools of his. With a cautious look, he begins to speak, “If you need anything, don’t be afraid to wake me up, alright?” A soft chuckle escapes him, the corner of his lips turning up into a crooked-smile. Mark ‘casually’ raises an arm to flex, “If there’s any spooky scary creatures, I’ll spook them off with my muscles and manliness.”

     Another laugh passes your lips, attempting to suppress it with a hand to your mouth. You shake your head with a sweet smile capturing your lips, “I’m glad to have such a manly defender to scare them off, then.”

     “As you should be,” he quips, although he sighs after, “But still- wake me up if you need me.” The tone of his voice softened along with his expression, concern and care written all over his new expression. Just enough to cause your heart to melt a bit more if you were being honest.

     “I will, no worries,” you assure as you snuggle up under the covers, “Sweet dreams, Mark.”

     “Sweet dreams, (Y/n),” Mark returns, eyes closing and head nuzzling into the pillow to reach that lovely state of comfort to help whisk him off into slumber. 

     You on the other hand, shut your eyes and slowly take deep breathes to reach your recharging state. And while unnatural in any human, your Dream Maker heart begins to slow with your steady breathing. Your sense start to leave your body; touch being the first to go and oddly enough, hearing being the last. The mental sensation of faux-weightlessness compared with a rather contradicting feeling of being pulled under overcoming you, and before you realized it, you are out of it and recharging. 

      Sometime during late night, early morning, Mark wakes up with the assistance of a restless Chica. Groaning, he props himself up on his elbow and looks towards the golden furball with an exhausted curiosity, “Chica..?” he mumbles and even if barely audible, he catches the attention of the puppy. She looks over to him, and one could swear that dog is smiling, until she breaks his gaze and huddles up into a ball near his feet again. Mark exhales then runs  a hand through his fiery red hair to get it out of his face. His brown eyes turn to the clock at his bedside, humming contently once he sees it’s about twenty past three in the morning. 

     It isn’t until now that Mark feels light pressure on his arm. Whether that’s due to his sleepy dazed state or out of pure obliviousness, who knows, it can even be both. Either way, he realizes it now. His brows scrunch together as his head turns to see what it could possibly be. When he sees what the pressure on his arm is, Mark can feel the heat creeping up on his cheeks and his lips spread into a goofy grin. Like a kid would with their favorite teddy bear, in your state of slumber you’ve managed to cling onto Mark’s arm. Similarly to the way his concern-laced words made your heart melt- you snuggled up against his arm made his melt equally, dare say, even more. 

     Content with the adorable scene, Mark moves your hair out of your face. Your smooth skin meeting his hands when he does, he moves to how he laid before Chica randomly decided to wake him up. However, his eyes only stare up at the ceiling. Mark, he thinks, if she woke up at that moment, you’d be recognized as a giant creep. You are a very lucky man, Mark continues his little mental conversation. He takes a quick gander over at you until he reconnects his stare down with the ceiling. He’s screwed. He is royally screwed. Why did his heart decide it was okay to beat so quickly whenever you’re around? Mark never gave permission for that! In any other situation, he’d be okay. He would know that he had time to do things how he wanted or at least gain the courage to do it quicker- but he didn’t know with you. After all, you staying here, staying in L.A, it is temporary isn’t it? That is the whole idea behind being a Nomad, never staying in one place for too long. So yeah, Mark deems himself royally screwed with this admiration and adoration he has for you. 

     Although, maybe if it’s short-lived, it might be worth it in the end? Or at least, giving it a shot wouldn’t be too bad. You do like it here- or, at least it seems like it. Mark lets out a heavy sigh as an idea hits his mind, a possibly good or possibly bad one. He can call someone for advice later, and if they can’t help, maybe he’ll ask Jack. Why won’t he ask Ryan and Matt? Easy; he’d never hear the last of it. And he’d do the exact same to them, because it’s what best friends do. With Jack, he’s at least more than a million miles away and can’t give him smug looks when the two of you will enter a room together. So, Mark begrudgingly decides to call the one person who can be fully honest and give him the best advice on what to do, his mom. 

     Satisfied he has a plan, Mark shuts his chocolate hues and drifts off to sleep happily with you curled up to his side. 

 

* * *

 

     The room is illuminated with vibrant morning rays bouncing off the walls of his room. And at the speed of a sloth, Mark opens his eyes and yawns already. Cuddling wasn’t anticipated, however; their sleeping forms must have had other plans. You’ve shifted slightly and instead of holding his arm, his arm worked it’s way around you and you lay snug against his side with your head on his chest. Like when he woke up the last time, Mark couldn’t help the goofy grin spreading on his lips. How he wish this could last forever; sleepy mornings beside you, Chica at the foot of the bed, and the day ahead of you two to make whatever you want out of it. Wow, that was a cheesy as Hell thought, since when did he get so cheesy in the early morning? He only assumes you’re the cause of this random early morning cheesy thought. Great, he’s already gotten smitten with the mere idea of you. Yeah, Mark thinks, he’s doomed. 

      Mark’s eyes roam over to you, deciding to allow you to continue sleeping and he’ll try to make you breakfast. It would be a nice surprise, right? Yeah, and what could go wrong, he is decently skilled in the kitchen, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

      Everything. Everything could go wrong. Everything _ did  _ go wrong. and it is a miracle you haven’t rushed down and seen the mess Mark found himself in. He even found a recipe to make delectable cinnamon bun pancakes that seemed simple enough for him to follow by. But, he still messed up by forgetting to do the little things. 

      Firstly, Mark accidentally added too much salt by thinking he’d be fine with sprinkling it from the salt shaker. And somehow- though he has a pretty good idea how- the cap was loose and all of the salt, instead of a mere pinch, fell into the batter.

      Secondly, all things were going well. Quite frankly, it looked like everything was going to be okay and he’d be able to make you a decent breakfast. If only he didn’t walk away for a mere minute to check and see how the weather is outside in case he’d go jogging later. If he hadn’t, the second time around would’ve been perfect! SInce he did, however; Mark came back to see the mixing spoon on the floor and Banana licking the batter. Caught red handed-or pawed- Banana’s eyes went wide before dashing off, his face masked in the delicious cinnamon evidence of his crime. 

      Finally after bringing out another bowl and spoon, Mark began his third attempt. Third time’s a charm, or it should’ve been. Again, it was all going great. Mark even got to the point of pouring the batter into the pan, relieved and proud of his achievement that he thought would never come. He was able to relax since the first time he woke up, content with the fact that even though it took him three times, he still emerged victorious and made you breakfast for a change. So, when the scent of a burning breakfast invades his senses, he sprinted over to the oven as quick as possible with hope and desperation playing in his expression. Mark grabbed the spatula and the handle of the pan, quickly trying to flip the pancake. But to no avail, it’s stuck. Why? How could this have happened, he followed all of the directions! Or wait, did he spray the pan before he poured the batter to make sure the pan was all greased? He must’ve, he couldn’t have forgotten that. Except he did. Realizing his mistake, Mark groaned and turned off the oven, placed the pan in the sink to soak, and accepted defeat. 

      That’s how Mark ended up here- settling for a delicious yet simple to make breakfast. After taking out all the ingredients, Mark only awaits the ding of a toaster to continue. The little ding rings out through the empty kitchen and living room, instantly catching his attention. He sets the slices of bread on a plate and begins to butter the toast. Thankfully, nothing can go wrong with this recipe. After the butter melted, Mark drizzles powdered sugar onto the toast, though starting to layer it on like the first light snow of a season. Content with the amount of powdered sugar, he sprinkles cinnamon sugar over the delectable treat and pours you a truly refreshing glass of orange juice. It’s not pancakes, but it’ll still be amazing.  

      He thinks for a moment, then settles for the idea of giving you the privilege of breakfast in bed. Mark carefully walks up the stairs, careful to not spill your drink. He opens the door, mentally thanking his past-self for leaving the door open. Setting the food on his night stand, Mark sits on the bed, ounces of excitement and anticipation running through his blood. He couldn’t wait for you to wake up and try what he made for you, albeit, it’s not the most complex, he still hopes you like it nonetheless. 

      Mark rests a hand on your shoulder and shakes your gingerly, yet, almost immediately your eyes dart open. Giving you both a mini-scare, your natural instincts of trying to analyze what may have disturbed you click in almost instantaneously with unexpected touch. Ergo, seeing it is simply Mark, you can relax. Mark on the other hand, starts to laugh with his hand covering his heart, “Were you awake?”

      “No? I’m just a light sleeper, I guess,” you excuse with a soft laugh of your own. Your senses begin to return in the order they left, you sit up in the bed and as your ability to recognize scents comes back, you start to smell a most lovely scent of some sort of treat. Following the scent, your eyes land on a peculiar, yet yummy, appearing slice of bread, “What’s that?”

      “That,” he motions to the plate and glass of a certain orange beverage, “is your breakfast.” A proud smile plastered on his face as he continues to explain, “ _ I  _ made  _ you  _ breakfast this time.”

      With it being too early for you to be witty, you offer him another light laugh as he hands you the plate and glass, “Thank you very much, Markimoo.” 

      “No problem!” Kinda, that is. But you shouldn’t know his defeating attempts at making you a much greater breakfast, it’s easier this way. He watches as you take a bite, and with your hum of delight, pride fills his mind, yet, he still has to ask only to feed that pride, “What do you think?”

      “It’s amazing, so sweet and just, well, yummy!” you beam, the smile never leaving your lips as you go in for another heavenly bite. 

      “Good! There’s more where that came from if you ever want more,” Mark winks cheekily, gaining another beautiful laugh from yourself. 

      “I’ll keep that in mind,” you assure and reach out to ruffle his mess of hair. Who knew Mark can make a treat almost equally sweet as himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos, everything and anything is appreciated loves, and it makes my day seeing that stuff <3 :)


	19. The Computer Dwelling Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to have some self realization about your stay in the land of the Dreamers and you meet a new lovely fellow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm uploading this at 11:57pm (23:57), so I'm not technically late! But, I'm just gonna say it was done on the tenth lol Anyway, little less fluff but some more self-insight and more adorable Mark towards the end. Also, getting a hint of some people that will be a major influence on our dear Markimoo soon! Hope you all enjoy! :)

     You’d be lying if you said you’d gotten out of bed at all this morning. After the darling little breakfast you had in bed with Mark, he had left to go to the gym. During your free time, you reasoned that you should probably leave his bed for your own. That must be proper human etiquette after spending the night in one’s bed, right? It was just… Well, his bed is _so_ much more comfortable than your own. Plus with the fulfilling breakfast settling in your stomach, you could feel your eyes getting heavy once again and the idea of letting yourself recharge a bit more wasn’t all that bad. To even further that idea more, Chica rested against you just as you were about to follow the reasonable idea to leave as if it was a sign that you were to remain here. How can you resist being the fluffy pup’s pillow after all? 

     If the other boys were looking for you, you certainly didn’t know. You only continued to sleep with the fuzzy golden sweetheart cuddled up with you, both of you out like a light and showed no signs of getting up. 

     It isn’t until now when you start to shift and begin to enter the conscious world again; a quick yell of frustration luring you out of your charging state and slowly succeeding at it. Curious, you sit up in his bed, coincidentally waking up sleeping Chica, and look around to see a fed-up Mark. Your head tilts for a moment and your brows knit together with confusion. Although, as soon as he sees your awake, he sends a quick smile in your direction and holds up his index finger signaling you to wait a moment for an answer. Yet, with him yelling once more in exasperation, his tan hand running through his fiery locks and a determined, stubborn expression set in his face as he goes through whatever is trialing him. 

     You can only look on while you wait with confusion, curiosity, and, the occasional concern. You could even say you’ve been experiencing the three ‘C’s of emotion. And what a ride it is, when he’s more focused, you’re curious. Curious to what exactly is going on, you understand he’s playing a game, that you know, but what’s going on in that game, you’ve no idea. That’s where the confusion steps in, but what are you supposed to think after him yelling some peculiar swear that’s directed at a robot it seems? Concern enters as screams exit his mouth, each time it takes all your willpower to not immediately rush over and get rid of whatever is causing him distress. It’s your job to make sure he’s happy, so watching him scare himself with this game he’s playing is one of the hardest things you’d ever have to do. Quite literally going against your own natural instinct, you refrain from taking action because you know rationally, there is no immediate threat. Except, instinctual wise, you feel as though he’s calling out for help with each annoyed scream and fighting the urge to go to him is much harder than you ever thought it would be. Thankfully,  it seems as if he’s grown more accustom to what may have been scaring him since the amounts of times he’s been scared has subsequently diminished. 

     You only send him a small- but sweet- smile and allow your mind to wander to help silence your base instinct. Your (e/c) orbs trail over to the window in his room, staring out, your expression softens at the sight of puffy clouds lazing about the sky. A gentle sigh passes your lips as you remember your  _ real  _ home. 

      How you’ve missed your cloud-based home, blessed with freedom and creativity flowing in the air, ability to do and create whatever you please. That is if it doesn’t negatively effect your dear Dreamer. Wait, you thought, how many moons have passed? Your Boss said you’d remain in the land of Dreamers for twenty moons, so how many moons have passed since then?

     After your bit of mental calculations, you’ve realized it’s been nine moons including last night’s. So, you’re close to half-way through your punishment! Soon, you think, soon you’ll be able to float and fly in your celestial realm of the clouds. Oh the clouds, how miraculously soft they are and how you've missed sleeping on their delightful puffs. You’ll be able to see your friends again and even make dreams again! You simply couldn’t wait to see them again or resume that life, it was absolutely amazing! Now that you’ve met Mark in person, you’ll be able to give him even more spectacular dreams that’ll keep that smile on his face always! Mark will absolutely love them! Mark- Wait. 

     Mark won’t be with you. 

     Once those eleven moons have passed, so will your time with Mark. 

     A tight feeling in your chest intensifies, your former smile is replaced with a disappointed frown and you let out a heavy breath you didn’t even realize you were holding. Mark will be gone. He’ll no longer be your  _ friend  _ but go back to only being your  _ Dreamer.  _ This personal relationship between the two of you will be cut short and there’s no reasonable way or truly staying in touch. You could grant him your presence in his dreams; however, with the Dreamers lack of knowledge on Dream Makers and eye roll at the mere suggestion of your existence, you’d doubt Mark realize you’re behind it all. 

     What can you do? You couldn’t tell him, that’s obvious, for your safety and his. From what you’ve heard, in the past it was perfectly respectable to tell the Dreamers you’ve met of your existence. Primarily in the days of what the Dreamers deem the ancient times, now though, things are completely different. Luckily, there’s never been an instance of what Dream Makers fear actually happening, but the idea that it could happen, is the reason your Boss put the ban into place. In case a Dreamer were to turn you into their scientists- scientists who may poke and prod you, or, simply have you admitted to a mental institution if they thought you were completely insane. That was your safety at risk, albeit, you’d never, ever, imagine Mark doing such a thing but you also doubt he wouldn’t think you were at least a little bit crazy if you told him you were really a celestial being assigned to him since birth and ever since, has controlled his dreams. Honestly, it’s quite reasonable for him to doubt that idea. But, his safety was at risk as well. If you were to tell him, your Boss would find out one way or another and erase every ounce of memory that included you; whether it be physical presence or his thoughts. While it wouldn’t be endangering per se, before those memories are erased, the moments before would be horrible to watch. Him and your Boss arguing, though futile, Mark maybe pleading after realizing it’s pointless, only to lose in the end. It pained you to even think of it. 

     No.

     No, you can’t think of that. 

     Everything will work its way out in the end and Mark will remember you, that’s what matters. Your eyes leave the window and glance back at him, the soft smile forming on your lips inevitable as you admire his adorable and dorky self fawning over whatever is on that screen. Mark will remember you. He’ll know you exist- not as a Dream Maker- as his  _ friend.  _ And if that isn’t amazing in itself, you don’t know what is. How many Dream Makers can say they’re friends with their Dreamer after all? 

     For the first time in centuries, millenniums even, you will be the only one able to say that. 

     And you couldn’t be happier about being able to say you have this friendship with your Dreamer, with Mark. 

     Speaking of, a loud yell from the man brings you out of your inner monologue, a surprised expression takes you until a soft smile to take your lips again. A gentle laugh echoes from your being as you admire him from the bed; his daring red hair flying in his face every now and then, the look of joy on his face obvious as he speaks to the camera. He doesn’t bother even bother to fix his hair properly, only blowing it out of his face with hope it would work. Oddly enough, the more you pay attention to him the more you begin to realize something is different. He’s talking to the camera in a new way- he’s replying to whatever is on the screen? His headphones are on so your confusion only increases as you watch him have a conversation with his computer. Is this what Dreamers do in their free-time? Have they become so attached to their online world they’ll even have conversations with a piece of machinery? Well, you must say- that’s quite odd- but to each their own. 

     You guess Mark noticed your confusion since he chuckles and calls you over, waving his hand for emphasis, “C’mon, (Y/n)! I want you to meet someone!”

     Oh goodness, is this the part where he gives you a formal introduction to his computer? How does someone respond to this? How does someone even greet a computer? ‘Nice to meet you, I adore your circuits’, is that okay or is that too intrusive? You suppose you’ll find out soon, with a hesitant nod you stand up and go over to Mark’s set up, “Okay, who is it..?” You ask, wondering if you were really about to be introduced to an artificial intelligence, could this be what Google is? 

     “Jack! Or, Sean, but you can call him Jack,” Mark explains, so he names his computer then? Though if you’re going to have a friendship with a computer, it’s only reasonable to name it. 

     “Ah okay, well, hello-” You stop as soon as you finally saw the screen. Bewildered, you blink cluelessly at the screen…

     There’s a man _ trapped _ in the computer?!

      Instantly, you look over towards Mark with wide eyes and concern written all over your expression. You glance between him and the screen for a moment, earning a laugh from Mark. He raises a brow and looks over you, amused. 

     “Are you alright?”

     Tentatively, you whisper to Mark after he’s unplugged his headphones and has them resting on his neck, “Mark… Why is there a man trapped in your computer? Or is this one of the videos you were talking about? Like, it’s just a recording?” 

      “Nope, this is in real time, and he’s not stuck in my computer, (Y/n),” Mark answers, in a hush whisper that matches your own. A hearty laugh comes from the speakers causing you to jump for a moment from surprise, only causing more to follow. His red hair sways slightly as he shakes his head, “I’m guessing nomads don’t know what Skype is then, huh?”

      “No..?”

      “It means,” Says the voice of the computer dwelling man, “We can talk over the internet by video chats, I’m in Ireland right now!”

      Ireland? Of course! ‘Jack’ is his Irish friend and fellow YouTuber! That makes a bit more sense; however, this technology is still quite peculiar. “Right, I’m not the most technologically advanced, so this is rather new to me,” You excuse, looking on in awe at the man in the computer. Although, not in the computer- but Ireland. You begin to take in his features, though some are familiar due to the memories Mark granted you, his green hair and stunning blue eyes popping- even with the lower quality of the video. You can see his little bit of facial hair, although suddenly, another person appears with red lips donning a warm smile. 

      “Hello! I’m Signe! It’s always great seeing another girl on these chats!” She chimes, her accent different than Jack’s, and now invested in this chat, she takes a seat beside Jack. “What’s your name?” She inquires cheerfully, it seems as though you can feel energy radiating off the pair of who you assume to be couple. 

      Giggling, you wear a sweet smile yourself, “I’m (Y/n), a pleasure to meet you, Signe and Jack.” 

      An arm wraps around your waist and pulls you a bit closer into sight of the camera, taken a bit by surprise, your cheeks flush and you laugh once more, though more sheepish than before. “She’s been living with me a few days. I know I told you Jack, but not sure if he relayed it to you, Signe,” Mark adds, turning to you at the end and offering you his famous charming smile that always makes your heart beat faster when you see it. 

     “He has! Surprisingly that is, with his forgetfulness and all,” She pauses to gives a playful wink to the lime-haired Irishman, “And it’s great to finally meet you! Mark’s told us a lot about you so it’s so nice to finally have a cute face to match the stories,” Signe’s compliment only seem to make your cheeks deepen in hue, though you’re not alone this time. For some reason, Mark’s cheeks begin to have a slight red tone too- though, maybe you’re imagining it. But, seeing as he face palms, you doubt you are only imagining it. Jack couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s reaction, only to receive a playful disapproving pat on the arm by his blonde beauty, “Don’t laugh, it’s sweet!”

     “Fine, fine! I  _ wiishu  _ would stop giving me that lil’ glare of yours,” It is his turn to wink, for what reason, you don’t know, though whatever it may be, it seems to send Signe into a bout of laughter. 

     “ _ Anyway _ ,” Mark raises his head, exhaling deeply, “(Y/n), these are my friends. Jack does YouTube like me and Signe, his girlfriend, lives with him and does awesome art,” He chuckles, the previous red hue fading from his cheeks and the remaining parts that a still a sweet pink tone are hidden behind his patchy stubble. 

     “Really? I’d love to see your videos sometime, Jack! Your art too, Signe, I absolutely love art!” You joyously say to the couple on the screen. As a Dream Maker, you do have quite the affliction for anything art related. And, at the risk of further embarrassment, your curiosity leads you to turn back to Mark and sheepishly ask a question that’s accompanied by a light giggle, “So, you’ve talked about me a lot, huh?”

       In response, Mark merely tenses up for a second. You can feel his grip on your waist tighten for only a moment before he goes back to hanging his head in embarrassment. 

       Jack and Signe, like any good friend would, burst out laughing at their poor friend’s expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and or comment, they're both highly loved and appreciated, I also reply to all comments cause you guys are THE BEST!!! <3 No lie, I love you, dudes! You've encouraged me so much to keep this story going and if it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't have made it this far. So thank you very much <3 c:


	20. Thanks, Chica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark starts to try and make a move, with the help of his friends overseas, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY GOODNESS GUYS 150 KUDOS!! I couldn’t be more thankful and when I saw, I was squeaked from pure happiness X3 Either way, thank you so so much guys! You inspire me to keep this fic going and you guys have made this story possible, love you all!<3 :)

    Mark glares at his phone screen only to roll his eyes after a few seconds pass. 

_ C’mon, Mark! Be. A. BOSS!! Ask her out already! _

     Who may this wonderful, encouraging text be from you may ask? Why his best friend Jack, of course! Such helpful advice, right? Mark groans and runs a hand through his fiery red locks before plopping down onto his couch, Chica looking up at him from the floor, expectantly, with a toy in her mouth.

      Like any good ‘father’, he sets down his phone and removes the slobber-coated toy from her mouth and then tosses it to the other side of the room, the golden-fuzzball bounding happily after it. In the meantime, Mark reaches for his phone again, his thumbs dashing across the keyboard to type out a message to the Irishman. 

_ She’ll leave anyway, there’s no point  _

     He didn’t mean to sound so pessimistic. But- it’s logical. Mark would only be led into heartache when the short-lived romance ends. That is, if there would even be the chance of romance. He has no idea how you feel and with your natural friendliness, it’s been hard to pick up on any signs- if you were even giving any to begin with. Chica returns, the squeaky toy back in her mouth and it seems as if she’s wearing a cheerful smile, Mark lets out a chuckle and ruffles her fur. The sound of his phone going off brings his attention from his sweet pupper and entices another groan, though louder, from the YouTuber, “Jack!” He whines, drawing out his name as he opens the new message from his best friend.

_ Shut up and lighten up, mate! There’s always a point, ya just gotta believe! :D  _

      Instead of replying, he puts his phone in his pocket and walks over to the front door, his dear Chica following behind happily. “You wanna go for a walk, girl?” Mark beams, grabbing her leash and getting a bark from her as a response, he laughs and latches on her leash. He slips his feet into his shoes as he opens the door, Chica already running out and dragging him eagerly outside along with her. 

* * *

      Across the house and up the stairs, you’re playing on your iPod with a fun little app that transformed the device into- what they told you- is a classic Nintendo Gameboy Advance. On there, you had a few games with an adorable, spherical creature named ‘Kirby’, as well as one of the Pokemon games, which is a bit more familiar in your mind. You can recall Mark enjoying the game in his childhood and a recent wave of interest in that game again. No matter, you’re enjoying the Kirby game until a high-pitched ding distracts you. A digital banner spans the top of the screen, shrugging, you tap the banner that then brings you into the messaging part of this device.

_ (Y/nnnnnn)! What’s up?? :) _

      The message from Signe earns a giggle from you, even in text her bubbly personality is obvious. 

_ Only playing a game, and you? _

     You return to the screen, allowing you to resume the game in the meantime. After the Skype call, you had gotten both Signe’s and Jack’s number so the three of you can text one another. You have to admit, it’s quite sad to make connections you know can’t last- but, how can you not be friends with such lovely people? Even if it is only for a moment, it’s worth it. 

_ Cartoons with Sean! Btw you should tell Mark to reply to him ;) _

     Clicking the banner, bringing you back into messaging, your brows furrow at the odd detail. Yet, you can’t stop the amused smile from spreading on your lips. You think for a moment and shake your head with a laugh before replying. 

_ Will do! ;)  _

__ Almost instantly, you get another reply from your darling Danish friend. 

_ Thanks!xx _

__  Deciding you’d text her later, you start you search for Mark. After all, you are quite curious to why Mark won’t reply to Jack, especially with Signe’s use of a winky-face! As you’ve been told by the boys, a winky-face usually means flirtation or slyness, assuming she isn’t flirting,it appears as though there’s something you’re not aware of. And whatever that may be, you now wish to be aware of it. 

     Your feet pad down the stairs, eyes scanning the area for your Dreamer. You hadn’t checked his room because if he was in there, there’s no doubt you would’ve heard him. So, that’s why you’ve settled for beginning your search in the living room and kitchen. The open floor plan lets you do so with ease, thankfully. Eyes look in every which way, yet fail to find the man you’re looking for. Until, the sound of the door opening catches your attention. Your smile automatically grows with joy and an ounce of mischief as you make your way over to the door, suspecting it’s who you’re looking for. 

    “Mark?” You call out, happy to see that it is him when he comes into view. He’s kneeled down and unhooking the leash from his sweet pup, he sends you a crooked smile once finished.

     “Hey,” He stands up, Chica running off to somewhere new, “What’s up? You need somethin’?” 

     Shaking your head, “No, I’m cool,” You dismiss as you begin to step closer to his T-shirt clad form, “Although..,” Trailing off, you cast your eyes downwards for a moment and then return them to his chocolate hues, the previous hint of mischief is now far more obvious-though quite playful. “Signe wanted me to tell you to reply to Jack, she even added a winky-face with it!”

     Mark pinches the bridge of his nose, much to your amusement, he whines loudly, “They hate me!” He pouts, not wanting to address it. He starts towards the living room and pulls his phone from his back pocket. Fine, he’d reply. But, he refuses to talk to you about it.

     If only it was that easy. 

     “So… What were you and Jack talking about then?” You ask, following him like a curious puppy. With no answer from him, you weigh your options. You can drop it and leave it be,  _ or  _ you can continue and figure out what’s going on. Typically, you’d go with the first, just the second option seems so tempting. “I don’t mean to pry, but, she  _ did _ send a winky-face with it, Mark,” You point out as if it’s the winning feature of your argument. And as if to emphasize your point even further, you mouth to the redhead with raised brows, ‘winky-face’. 

     You see Mark type away his reply to, you assume, Jack, while humming a random tune, “Only video ideas,” He tries to persuade with a shrug. 

     “Video ideas aren’t worth a winky-face!” You retort playfully, trying to refrain from laughing at the oddity of the situation. Albeit, videos are a big part of his life; however, Signe wouldn’t send a winky-face due to a video. 

     “Maybe it’s a spicy video idea!” Mark counters, wiggling his dark brows at you, finally bringing that laugh of yours to the surface. Only to lead him into laughter, too, he leans against the counter, the kitchen now filled with laughs and joy. He feels his phone vibrate in his hand, though ignoring the message for now, he sighs happily, “We have very spicy video ideas, (Y/n), we need the views,” The last part he says in an odd nasally voice, only adding to your laughter. 

     “What even is a spicy video, Mark?” 

     “A video with some luscious, loving, Markiplier,” He explains, his voice dropping an octave and offering you a cheeky wink. To which, only increased your laughter. You hunch over, hands on your stomach, unable to get the image of Mark trying to swoon his fans with a wink out of your mind. Oddly enough, you can even imagine him repeating ‘ladies’ in a gruff, suave tone and never ending winks while wearing a hat, a fedora, you believe it’s called. 

      Mark’s laughs slowly decline and simmer into a soft chuckle, admiring the sound of your laughter. It reminds him of sunny days and whenever a game he’s been waiting on is finally released for him to play, it’s the kind of laughter that he could listen to all day and make his day a hundred times better by doing so. Your laughter fills his heart with happiness and never fails to send that smile across his lips. 

      Although, he’d willingly admit it is rather peculiar for him to have such feelings so quickly, but, there is something about you. He couldn’t name what it is if he tried, he just- he feels as though there’s a deep connection between the two of you. Stupid, he knows, yet that’s how it feels for whatever reason it may be, and he isn’t going to question it, he’s only going to enjoy it. 

     You’ve brought a new ray of light into his life, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about how he’d feel when you’d leave for good. You are a Nomad after all, you may stay in touch and may return one day; though, it didn’t feel as though either are guaranteed. Maybe, he thinks, Jack is right. If he makes a move now, he may have you. Even if it is only for a moment, Mark could say that he, quite frankly, grew a pair and was able to hold you in his arms. 

     He walks over and messes with your soft locks, gaining a quick and playful pout from you that disappears as soon as you talk. “What was that for?” Your laughter had died down as well and leaves a beaming smile on your lips.

     “For fun, of course!” He answers simply, now standing beside you and letting out a heavy breath, the two of you facing to glass doors that show the desolate Los Angeles ‘field’ behind the house in addition to the back porch. 

      “Then it’s only logical I can do the same, no?” You quip, raising a hand and ruffling his fiery hair before he can protest. However, hearing his gentle chuckle you suppose there wouldn’t have been a protest anyway. You earn a friendly eye roll from him and remove you hand, allowing a content sigh to escape. Without even thinking about it, you rest your head upon his shoulder, a delicate smile gracing your lips, “Thank you, Mark.”

     “For what?” 

     “For everything, I know I’ve said it before but just let me say it again,” You begin, your gaze falling, “I’ve no idea where I’d be right now if I didn’t meet you, whether I’d be safe or-”   


     “You’d be safe. I don’t know how, but you would be,” Mark reassures, tilting his head down towards yours, sending you a soft smile of his own.  

     Hearing his calming voice, you nod and return your eyes to his chocolate hues. “Either way, I’m just glad I met you, Mark, I won’t have to imagine what could’ve happened because it didn’t.  _ You _ happened and I’m quite happy with that,” You admit, the stare between you two lasting longer than it normally would. His eyes, you notice, are far much more than a mere chocolate brown. They have tiny golden specks, possibly thanks to the sun, yet still intriguing as ever. An array of brown hues found in his eyes, his irises even holding a lighter tone stemming from the pupil- although quickly turning into this deep, dazzling dark brown, almost black, orbs that can lure anyone into his gaze. Sincerity and warmth radiating from his eyes, granting you comfort under his gaze. 

     Mark finds himself lost in your own eyes, and that nagging Irish voice in the back of his head is giving him both annoyance and courage to make a move. He can hear Jack cheering him on with his usual bubbly energy, pushing him to do something before it’s too late. And so, he starts to follow the wishes of that Irish voice. Mark, ever so slowly, begins to lean in, his eyes glancing back and forth between your eyes and your lips. 

     You, in comparison, your mind’s gone blank. Not a single train of thought passes by in your mind- the only thing that has your attention is his slow descent and your steady heartbeat that sounds like a drum in your ear. 

     Close, he’s growing closer by the second. 

     Your hear his breath matching yours. 

     His eyes shut and yours soon follow. 

     Dare you say, you can even hear your hearts’ beating in sync. 

     You feel his presence, hardly any distance left. 

     Soon, you think, soon there wouldn’t be anything left between you two.

     Mark’s confidence growing, the waiting killing him, but he knows, almost there. In three, two-

    “Mark, Chica threw up in the hallway!”

 

     And at that, your eyes fly open with his doing the same, both Mark and yours’ cheeks light up with a vibrant pink blush. “I-I uh, I’ll go clean that,” Mark says curtly and leaves the room quickly, regretting his stupid courage on acting out his whims. That was a mess, embarrassed, he walks up the steps and is soon greeted with the real mess that disturbed whatever may have happened. Would you have kissed back? Mark has no idea. He simply lets out a groan, walks to Matt’s room, once getting his attention, he gladly greets him with a not-so-friendly gesture for interrupting before starting to clean up the mess.

     Though, out of curiosity, he checks his phone to see what Jack had sent. He only learns that fate has humor.                                                           

  
_ About time ya answered! Whatever, just make a move, buddy, be an alpha dog or somethin, y’know? Just do it! Woof woof! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave a comment or kudos! It’s all much appreciated and loved!^^ (also, don't hate me for this ending, I'll make it up in the next! X3 )


	21. Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets even more help from the boys and is just as determined to finally make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Btw tell me if something is worded wrong, I edited this half-asleep to make sure it got out on time XD)) ANYWAY, I love you guys so much and I hope you love this chapter and forgive me for the previous one ! X3

     The sunset paints the sky with pinks, oranges, and dazzling hints of purples as the giant, warm orb sinks into the Los Angeles horizon. The clouds that are decorating the scene resemble pink cotton candy, tempting onlookers into wondering what it may be like to take a bite of the floaty ‘treats’ above them. You couldn’t blame them. The marvelous treats that can be made from a cloud is quite delicious, if you do say so yourself.

     Tonight is the tenth moon, which means you’re about halfway done in your journey on the realm of the Dreamers. You’d be lying if you said you’re happy about it, this punishment of yours had been anything but. Although, maybe leaving has been the intended punishment from the beginning- would your Boss really have planned it all to come together like this? You don’t know though you hope not. He’s a kind man and you hope he wouldn’t do such a thing.

     The light breeze slides through the strands of your hair, cooling your skin off from the ever-so-hot Californian sun. You’ve been seated in this chair for a little bit, dinner had come and passed, the boys simply wanted a pizza so you didn’t worry about cooking anything. Nevertheless, you being the sly fox that you are, you did manage to sneak a dash of dream powder to assure Mark of the sweet dreams he deserves. However, something was  _ off  _ at dinner. 

     His welcoming brown eyes that usually shine with joy were put out, like a fire being doused with water. His smile and laugh were still present, he’d even make a few jokes, but, it felt like he had been hiding his real expression and the only sign was the lack of light in those dark eyes of his. You tried to ask him about it, yet Mark only dismissed it and went up to his room as if he had no time to lose. There was an odd pang you felt as you watched him leave, uncertain of what it was, you ignored it. That was when you decided some fresh hair would help refresh your soul and bring you back into a peaceful state. 

     And a peaceful state you are at indeed, nature just seems to have this calming effect on your mind and heart. The wind a soothing lullaby and sun’s ray a warm embrace, it couldn’t be better. Well, no, it could. Any of your roommates could be out here with you, instead they are inside doing whatever it may be that has their attention currently, so most likely video games. 

     Thoughts of earlier today begin to cloud your mind, Mark hasn’t been like this all day, has he? No, he was happy and then when he came back down for dinner is when something was different. You sit up as you start to play detective and try to piece together what may have happened to cause that change. The morning was wonderful, the peculiar couple in the computer meeting happened and that was fun! Albeit, you would still swear that they actually are computer dwelling people, videos are logical, they’re recorded ahead of time. Video chatting… It’s suspicious in your book. Either way, you’re still friends with them despite them living in the internet. So, you doubt that anything then could have caused this attitude change. 

     In the afternoon, you assumed things were pretty well. Although, things had been a bit odd then too. Mark still never told you the truth behind the texts and there was  _ that _ moment. Your eyes shut as you think back to the moment, it was powerful. You can still feel the pounding of your heart in that moment, the heat rising on your cheeks as Mark only continued to lean in closer. In that moment, your mind had gone blank. Everything you knew was erased. That is, except for Mark. Only his existence; however, none of the details, none of the experiences, purely his being with you in that moment with him inching closer by the second. Even now you can feel the beats of your heart start to pick up, sighing, you open your eyes and escape that moment. If Matt hadn’t yelled down, would Mark would’ve continued until the two of you connected? Until the two of you  _ kissed? _

    A light laugh passes your lips, it’s crazy to think that. A Dreamer kissing his Dream Maker? If that had been done before, you don’t remember hearing about it. As you search your mind for anything that may be similar, you start to wonder, it couldn’t be all that bad, could it? It’s only a kiss, albeit a kiss between a human and a celestial being but only a kiss, nonetheless. 

     Wait, what are you thinking?! Of course it’s not okay! Dreamers stopped coming down to this realm by free will for a reason. This is a punishment, not a vacation. You shouldn’t develop feelings for your Dreamer, it’s not rational. 

     In retrospect though, neither are most things. Dream Makers need to believe in and create irrational things, right? And if it is only a kiss, maybe, just maybe, it will be okay.  

     Then again, that all depends on if that was really going to happen between the two of you and if it would happen again- without the interruption though. 

      While you are enjoying the sunlight on the deck, Mark, Matt, Ryan, are in his Mark’s room with Skype open and Sean on the line. Why? Well, Sean hasn’t been the only one to notice the smitten Mark’s feelings towards a certain sweet nomad. And as his friends, they want to help! Just, their idea of help may be a bit different than Mark’s. 

* * *

 

     “I’m telling you, guys, I don’t need help,” Mark tries to insist once more, a pout playing on his lips. 

     “And I’m telling you, Mark, that you do!” Matt counters, he’s sitting on the bed, comfortably leaning against the headboard with a plush pillow resting under his head and back. “Sorry, but you’re getting nowhere, buddy!”

     Dark brown eyes roam over to Matt’s blue ones before a questioning brow raises, “Really? I would’ve gotten somewhere if someone didn’t interrupt..,” He points out, his voice having that hint of bitterness towards his dear friend. 

     “I’m sorry!” Matt exclaims, a groan following after. “I didn’t know you were going to kiss her, I was in my room and saw Chica got sick, I didn’t intend to interrupt your incredibly cheesy moment.”

     The other two stifle a laugh, it is a bit funny from an outsider’s perspective of how it all played out, after all. In Mark’s hands is his phone where a laugh finally comes through from a certain Irishman, “It is pretty funny, Mark!”

     As much as he wants to stay angry at Matt, Mark can’t help but to laugh along. He has to admit, if it had happened to anyone but him, he would’ve been laughing from the start. A content sigh passes his lips after a moment of laughter and a hand runs through his fiery locks, “It is..,” He shakes his head and bites his lip, “Alright, so, if you guys wanna help, what are your ideas?” Mark figures why not, if it improves his chances, what’s the harm? 

     “Didn’t think we’d get there, actually,” Ryan admits with a sheepish smile, though he shrugs and relaxes into the chair from the desk, “But- well, you two should go on a date, maybe in nature? It seems like she’s really happy whenever we’re outside.”

     “Yeah… Yeah, she’d like that a lot,” Mark says in a hushed tone, smiling to himself at the idea of the date already playing in his mind. He can already see the two of you atop a giant rock while talking about anything and everything until the stars begin to reflect in your dazzling eyes only adding to their natural beauty. 

     That is until a chipper Irish voice brings him out of his thought, “You should try some pick up lines! They’ll be awesome!” Sean chimes, that child-like joy prevalent in his voice, even if it’s through a phone call. 

     “Pick up lines?”

     Matt nods eagerly in agreement, “She finds you funny anyway, it’ll be a fun way to ask her out,” He encourages, grabbing his phone he already begins his search for worthy pick up lines that aren’t too stupid nor too… bold, to say the least. 

     “She does like my humor, and if it’ll get her laughing, let’s do it!” Mark pulls out his own and begins his search for what he think you will get a laugh out of. 

     Ryan chuckles and shakes his head, “Whatever you say, nerd,” He jeers playfully then adds one more little suggestion, “Though, maybe you should get her flowers just as a back up.”

     “He’s right, flowers always fuckin’ work! Signe even agrees! Pick up lines and flowers, Mark! I believe in you!” Sean yells through the phone with a supportive-yet loud- voice enticing a laugh from the boys.

     It’s settled, Mark is going to ask you out tonight. 

* * *

 

     Mark’s eyes scan the array of colors painting different petals of different flowers, each emitting a sweet scent of its own. His brows knit together as he tries to determine which would be the best to pair with a suave pick up line. He strides up and down the aisles, eyes darting between each flower. Sadly, he is still in a deadlock. There are so many! How can Mark even try to narrow down his options? He could go with roses- classic and beautiful- but where’s the originality in that? 

     “Sir, do you need help?” A soft voice gains his attention, he turns to see a cheerful, short old lady with cotton white hair looking his way. 

     “I-uh..,” He sighs, a sheepish smile spreads on his lips as a light pink dusts his cheeks, “Yeah, yeah, I do.”

     She giggles and offers him a smile of her own, “Suppose you’re looking for a special lady?”

     In comparison to the roses, Mark’s cheeks had them beat. He rubs the back of his neck and begrudgingly nods, “Yeah, I want to ask her out tonight.”

     “Ah, and what is she like? If you don’t mind me asking,” She inquires, already narrowing down flower options in her mind. 

      The blush fades from his cheeks as the thought of you invades his mind, “Caring, sweet, funny, she loves nature and animals, cheerful, lovely,” He could go on but with the wave of her hand he stops with a chuckle.

     “Any flowers you don’t want?”

     He shrugs, “Maybe just not the typical flowers?”

     “I think I know what you’d like,” The little lady walks over to an area towards the back of the store, she gathers some pale pink chrysanthemum flowers and about two decorative leaves to have as an accent on the side. She holds out the make-do arrangement, “What do you think?”

     “It’s perfect.”

* * *

 

     By the time you wake up, you realize the sky’s still covered with those warm pink hues, albeit the dark blues and purples have started to creep up in the East as the Sun disappears in the West. You also realize that you did, in fact, fall asleep on the lawn chair. Laughing to yourself, you shake your head as you stand up and stretch your tired limbs, allowing your blood to flow throughout your veins and getting rid of all the tingles you feel. 

     You’re about to head back in the house when Mark comes out. “Hey, Mark!” You chime joyously, although, you recognize the unusual gleam of excitement mixed with deviousness. With a tilt of your head you ask, “You alright?”

     Mark hums in response, with a suave smirk, he keeps his hands behind his back and starts, “So, where do you hide your wings?”

     Confused, you raise a brow and look at him questioningly, “My wings?”

     “Cause you’re an angel,” He elaborates with a wiggle of his brows. Although, seeing your still confused expression, he chuckles nervously before starting with a new one, “Do you know what this shirt is made out of?”

     “Cotton?”

     Mark bites his lip and thinks for a moment on how to lead the conversation in the right direction, “Yes, but, you know what cotton is also known as? Boyfriend material,” He shoots you a wink as he regains his cheeky smirk. 

     You let his reply sink in for a moment, blinking about two times and then slowly starting to laugh. Your hands shoot up to cover your mouth as you continue to laugh, only creating confusion within Mark, “(Y/n)?”

     “Mark, what are you trying to say?” Shaking your head, you ask searching for whatever it is that is causing him to act so peculiar. 

     He pauses, stammers for a moment, then tries to catch himself with another pick up line, “Do you live in a cornfield? Cause I’m stalking- Wait, no, that’s the wrong one, that’s creepy, sorry,” Mark thinks trying to think of one of the pick up lines that isn’t as creepy and gives him a chance, only to fall short with a blank mind. Flustered, he tries to say something before giving up, he brings out something from his back and holds it out to you. 

     In his hands is a precious bouquet of pastel pink flowers, wrapped together with a white ribbon, accented by a darling little bow. And while still not completely sure of everything going on, you take it hesitantly. 

     “Mark? What’s going on?” You inquire, a gentle laugh passing your lips as you try to search his chocolate brown eyes for an answer.

     Mark takes a deep breath, exhales, then looks to you, “Will you go on a date with me, (Y/n)?"

     While all his other questions had made no sense, this one did, and it’s leaving you bewildered, “Date?”

     “I was thinking maybe a nature walk or something, just the two of us. It doesn’t have to be a date, but, I think it would be kinda nice that way,” He admits, the nerves leaving his voice and a kind smile taking the place of his smirk.

     Your eyes rest on the flowers as you ponder, against your probably better judgement, you slowly start to nod and your warm gaze returns to his, “I think that would be kinda nice too, Mark.”

     Deep brown eyes widen as his smile grows and brings you into a hug that you happily return, “Yes!” He even goes as far as to spin you around, gaining giggles from you as he does so, “It’ll be so much fun, I promise!” Mark sets you down, though his hands still rest on your waist and yours on his shoulders. 

     “I have no doubt it will be!” You beam, gazing up at him. 

     Mark so badly wants to try and kiss you again, the moment just feels right. But- he imagines it will be even better tomorrow. That doesn’t mean he won’t settle for nothing, though. Leaning down ever so slightly, Mark plants a chaste, loving kiss on your forehead, “You’re pretty cool, you know that?”

     “I do now, thanks for  _ planting _ that idea in my head though,” It is your time to wink as your clever, random pun causes the redhead to shake his head while emitting that hearty laugh of his.

     “You ruined it!”

     “Sorry, should I  _ leaf _ ?” 

     “(Y/N)!”

     “As long as you continue to laugh, these jokes will continue to  _ blossom _ !” 

     “This was such a sweet moment, and you ruined it,” Mark tries to mumble to himself although between the laughs you can hardly understand it anyway. You can only laugh in return, your head resting on his shoulder as you give into just enjoying this moment with Mark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and or comment, all is appreciated and I will always reply, lovies! :)


	22. You Can Combine Them?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to Mark, a fun date is a weekend in the wilderness and on the road! Also shout out to Tian_Devo for giving me the idea that inspired this chapter! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So despite the misleading chapter counter, this is actually the twentieth chapter I’ve written for this story. And that’s amazing. With my history of not sticking to stories on other sites or starting it in a doc and never ending it or even publishing it, that’s amazing. And I have you all to thank for that. Thank you for staying with me on this journey and supporting me, it means more than you can imagine <3 Now without further adieu, enjoy! (Also finished around 12am and I only skimmed through for mistakes so please tell me if there are any! I'll probably edit it more in depth tomorrow ^^ ))

 

     The trunk shut with a hefty push, dusting his hands off, Mark returns to the front of the car where you are, leaning against the hood of his sedan. “Are you ready?” He asks, an eager excitement lingering in his voice, although if that wasn’t obvious, his eyes and smile reflects that same feeling as well. 

     “Ready! Thank you for helping me pack my bag, I wasn’t entirely sure what I’d need,”  A sheepish giggle passes your lips. Standing up, you walk towards the passenger door, hand on handle and ready to enter once he does. 

     “No worries! As a wilderness manly man, ‘tis my duty to help lovely ladies into the wilderness,” Mark’s gruff voice informs with a brow raised, receiving a playful roll of the eyes from you, he chuckles and gets into his car, you following suit after.

     “Whatever you say, Mr. Manly man,” You tease, pulling your seat belt across your chest and buckling it. 

     “What’s that suppose to mean, huh?” He attempts to be angry, yet his laughter still spills out from his being joyfully, “Need me to prove it? Because I can!” And with that, Mark proceeds to flex his muscles and adding over-exaggerated huffs and groans while doing so, gaining your laugh to add to his. 

     “Mark! Oh my, please stop,” You ‘beg’, shaking your head at his absurdity. From what you’ve seen, Mark loves to be playfully suave and show his muscles off to only add to his suave and charming joking around. 

     “Okay, but only because you said please,” Mark says as if he’s talking to a little child before tapping your nose. He sighs contently, the smile still hasn’t left his lips as he looks over to you, “Now, prepare for an awesome weekend with yours truly.”

     “Already have!” You chime, a brief and sweet silence lies in the air between you two as you have a darling moment of just looking into the eyes of each other. He is the one to break it, Mark then pulls the seat belt across him and starts to car, beginning to drive towards your destination. 

     This morning at breakfast, or well the breakfast between yourself and Mark since Matt and Ryan were still asleep, Mark proposed the idea of a road trip into the wilderness as the date. Finding peace in the tranquility of nature, you said it sounded like a great idea. You just didn’t know he meant it’d happen today. So, when he came to check on how your packing was coming along and asking if leaving around noon would be good for you, he was surprised and quite amused with your confusion. Nevertheless being the kind soul he is, Mark helped you get your bag together based on what he found was necessary to bring along. He also placed the first-aid kit in your bag so he could fit more gear in his own. He thought about taking Chica, and was fully ready to, but he realized you may end up being more enraptured by the cute dog than himself- and he likes the idea of being able to fully focus on you this trip. Either way, Mark was a major help and since you didn’t have a lot of gear yourself that pertains to a weekend camping trip, Mark shoved some of his older gear into your bag. It was mainly clothes, the one you remember the most being the jacket. It was a deep green, contrasting his newer bold red jacket, out of curiosity, you remember you put it on and almost instantly felt the warmth it provides- cozy and warm, he said it helps during the night when the temperature drops significantly from the shimmering, sunny, heat-giving weather the rest of the day L.A has. 

     “We’re making a quick stop, do you want a snack or drink?” Mark asks, pulling you from your thoughts. 

     Blinking for a moment, you realize what he asked and shrug, “Sure,” You shrug, not really caring either way. 

     “Alright, come with me and you can pick out whatever you want, okay?” He unbuckles and starts to head off towards the small convenient shop, quickly, you get up and follow after him. 

     You eyes are drawn to all the bright, vibrant colors of this mini-shop. The fluorescent lighting greeting you first and then the attention-seeking signs that beg to be looked at, a large sign in the back attracts you the most. And without realizing it, your feet carry you away from Mark and towards the sign. The sign is above some sort of odd contraption that’s actually a bit loud to your surprise, eyes narrow as you’re only greeted with more colors that steal your gaze. Wonder swirls in your darling hues, similar to how the variety of colors are swirling within the small circular windows. It read ‘ICEE’, the blocks surrounding each letter alternating between red and blue, in that order as well. Below it, a polar bear holding a cup with an odd, what you assume to be food, inside of it. 

     Thinking for a moment, you deduce that each of the swirling windows of colors contain a different flavor of whatever this treat is… Or well, you simply saw the signs below the windows that have different names and making the connections, it was quite easy to figure out. From the corner of your eye, you spot a stack of cups.

      Your lips spread into a mischievous smile, eyes looking left and right to make sure the coast is clear, you proceed to grab a cup from the stack as a giggle passes your lips. Without saying a word, you place the cup under the flavor that piqued your interest the most and pull the lever, already filling you with joy. The peculiar stream of color falls into your cup, your curiosity only rising as you watch it do so. With all of your attention locked onto this scene, when Mark’s hand grasped your shoulder, you jumped almost dropping the cup.

     “Goodness, Mark! Don’t sneak up on me like that,” You attempt to scold, although you couldn’t help but join him in laughter. 

     “I wasn’t trying to!” He exclaims between his hearty laughs. You notice he has his favorite candy bar in his other hand along with a large bottle of water. 

     “Oh! But Mark, isn’t this wonderful?” You chime happily, your eyes leaving his and landing on the Icee machine, “And look how many flavors there are!” 

     He raises a brow, his laughter slowly dying down, “Icees? Yeah, haven’t you seen one before?” He asks curiously, surprised if this is indeed your first time discovering the all-amazing slushy. 

     “No, this is my first time,” You explain, “ And just, it’s so, awesome! Look at all these flavors, Markimoo! Have you tried them all? Should  _ we _ try them all?” By the end of your question, you are bouncing lightly on your feet with energy the treat hasn’t even provided you with yet. Nevertheless, your eyes are as big as saucers and radiating with excitement and curiosity and smile beaming with the same. 

     “Maybe not today, but one day,” Mark settles, adding a bit more pressure on our shoulder to keep you from bouncing as he chuckles gently. If you’re already hyped up just by the excitement of trying it, the sugar would only add to it. Albeit, he almost,  _ almost, _ takes it back when he sees you pout at his answer.

     “Oh, okay,” You sigh, but raises a brow, “I could have one flavor icee though, right? You did say I could pick whatever…” You point out ever so innocently.  

     “I guess I did, huh? Go at it, knock yourself out!” He shrugs, cracking a crooked-smile. 

     “Thank you!” You cheer with a jovial spirit as you fill up the rest of your cup with your most desired flavor. Once it finally filled up, you waited until the two of you got back into the car to try the delectably chilly treat. Mark watches with amusement and intrigue as your raise the straw to your lips. Finally, you take in the taste of the icee and as soon as the first bit of icee lands on your ready taste buds, your eyes widen as its greeted with its new powerful, interesting yet delicious flavor. You grin widely and turn towards Mark, “This is splendid! I never thought something could be this cold and tasty at the same time!”

     His chuckling starts up again as he nods, “They’re really great on hot days, and the combinations you can make with different flavors is even better,”

     He takes note that the idea of combining the flavors is about one of the best ideas you’ve heard, “You can combine them?!” You ask and he only nods in response watching as your eyes make a quick mood change as your eyes hold a determination and serious aura to them, “Mark, one day, we will combine all of the flavors!”

     “I’m not all that sure it’d be good, but what the Hell! Sounds like fun!”

     “Yes! Let’s do it!”

* * *

     Your head rests against the window, as he suspected, you crashed when your sugar rush ended. Mark is currently driving, watching the road ahead of him. Thankfully, the two of you had made good time and Mark is now only looking for a nice camping spot to settle into. The road is a bit bumpy and he’s rather surprised you haven’t woken up yet due to the shaking of the vehicle with each little bump along the gravel road.

     Every now and then, Mark’s chocolate orbs steal glances of your sleeping form, or well- recharging form, the soft smile of his couldn’t find itself to depart. He really couldn’t believe it, if he’s honest. The way everything played out, how the circumstances fitted far too perfectly for it to be a coincidence that the two of you met and how you ended up staying. He couldn’t be happier in your presence, it simply granted him this pleasant feeling of warmth around him. 

     Mark’s mind starts to wander however, he starts to wonder what the future may bring. If you stick true to your nomadic nature, will you leave? And if so, how soon? How long? Would you even return to him? He doesn’t like thinking of such things but, it’s inevitable. Whether you leave or not, he has no doubt there may be that talk between the two of you. What would he say? Is it right for him to try and convince you to stay? He doesn’t know, yet doesn’t want you to leave. 

     Or what if things play out how a T.V. drama would? You leave and he encourages you to chose your own path while in reality, you had wanted him to ask you to stay with him? Only, he wouldn’t get the second chance that they do in those shows. Then again, he does have your number. Mainly because him and the other two provided you with it to begin with, but all the same, the two of you would be in contact. That gives him some reassurance. 

     Albeit, he doesn’t even know how the present will play out. Maybe Mark should focus on the now, how today will plan out, that’s what important, is it not? Yeah, yeah! As long as he focuses on the now- he doesn’t have to worry about what the future will bring! He’ll cross those bridges once he gets there. For right now, he will be content with spending this weekend with you. He has videos set aside to upload at certain times so he won’t even have to worry about his channel or fans worried about the random absence.                                           

    He spots a good and clear camping area and parks the car in front of a ginormous tree. Cautiously, Mark reaches his hands out and shakes you gently, Although, in the state of recharging, a timid touch is the same as a powerful push, you jump again in an automatic defense mode. As soon as you see him though, you relax and with heavy eyes you turn your gaze towards his, “What’s up?”

    “We’re here!” Mark tilts his head to the left, his eyes following the motion, signaling for you to look around. 

     Once you do, a joyous smile replaces your sleepy one and without thinking you quickly unbuckle and walk out of the car and into the refreshing air of pure nature. The trees raising to the as high as the eyes can see and as many trees as you could imagine. Birds singing around you, their sweet chirping welcoming you into their forest. The feeling of familiarity takes you, adoring how nature brings you closer to home and brings some marvelous memories back. You shake your head in amazement of your beautiful surroundings, “It’s so… Big and beautiful!”

     While you were admiring the camping ground, Mark made his way out too. He stands only a few steps behind you and nods, taking it all in himself, “It really is, I thought you’d like it,”

     “Love it, more like it, Markimoo! It feels like home,” As you continued, your voice became softer and taking risk, Mark comes closer and slings an arm around your shoulder. 

     “Good,” He smiles, his eyes departing from the scenery and now focusing on you as you continue to stare at everything around you. Breaking the small silence with a chuckle, he raises a brow when your attention lands on him, “Ready to get everything set-up?”

     “Ready as I’ll ever be!”   
     “Great!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you’ve all enjoyed this twentieth instalment of this series and hopefully you all continue to enjoy! If you did, please leave a kudos and/or comment, all is appreciated, lovies! (Also sorry it was late!! Halloween kinda made my weekend plans far different than normal ))


	23. Tedious Tents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping is harder than it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! I'm terrible, I know. AP Homework is no fun. Either way, hopefully you all still enjoy this hour late update! I have a big plan brewing guys! ;3

     Eyebrows are set in determination, eyes burning with frustration, and a scowl filled with annoyance is etched into your usually delightfully cheery features. 

     What might you be looking at? Well, that would be two poles; poles of which when combined with other poles, make up a tent. And as you’ve learned, despite how simple it sounded to just piece together a tent you’ve realized it can be quite… meticulous, to say the least. 

     Sighing, you try again. You slide the line of poles together and since they seem to be doing-well so far, you proceed by slipping them through the small sleeve of the tent. The poles going through smoothly, a smile begins to form on your face and a little bit of happiness begins to fill your heart and soul, it’s going wonderfully so far!

     Then it starts to bend and come apart...

     Eyes shut almost instantly, you take a deep breath, and then you loudly groan out of pure frustration from the tedious task of tent pitching. 

     However, your ears catch a muffled sound behind you, all the annoyance in your features slipping away as you turn around to see Mark covering his mouth and the muffled sound of a laugh still managing to pass his tan hand. Although once his eyes meet yours, he breaks. His booming laughter fills the forest, Mark’s bending over and has his hands on his knees for some support. It seems as though he’s trying to say something but he only gets cut off by his own laughter.

     You feel your face begin to heat up and roll your eyes playfully, “Are you laughing at my tent skills?” You ask with a raised eyebrow, “Because I think my tent is coming along pretty well!”

     “No, of-” A pause for laughter, “Of course not!” He exclaims, though hardly convincingly with how hard he’s laughing, “I- I just remembered something… funny from earlier today, I swear!” Mark tries to convince, even though that line may just be one of the oldest from the book. 

     “Truly?”

     “Sure!” His laughter begins to die down, albeit it’s still rumbling throughout the area around you two. You merely turn around and continue you endeavor, an endeavor that should be easy but is somehow not because tents are far too stubborn to be easy. 

     Either way, you continue your attempt at pitching a tent and as time goes on… You still haven’t gotten very far. You’ve gotten better each time, yet, it just seems as if Dream Makers aren’t made to make tents, hence the name, you suppose.

     The poles slide out of your hands and shift into some peculiar shape, on your knees you remain still and keep your eyes locked on the ground. Knowing you were defeated by this ridiculous contraption, you turn to look to see how Mark’s progressed with his own. And you’re not surprised to see him already done and gathering wood from a stack towards the road to put in the currently empty fire pit. 

     Maybe some help would be nice, right? He does know what he’s doing, after all.

     No! No, you can do this! You believe in yourself! No tent will get the better of you and you’ll make sure of that.

* * *

 

     And you did. You stand tall with your hands on your hips as you look onto your finally standing tent. You can’t deny it looks sad and something probably isn’t right, but it’s standing! It’s tent-like and you can recharge in a decent shelter, that’s what matters right? It just needs to be stable for one night, one night and then it can collapse all it wants. 

     “(Y/n)?” A hand rests on your shoulder, the owner looking onto your ‘tent’ as well, his expression blank.

     “Yes?” You reply, refusing to catch his glance, knowing exactly what he’d say. He didn’t give you much of a choice though as he turns you to face him, a dark brow raised and smug clouds linger in his eyes. You curse internally and sigh externally, a frustrated frown playing on your lips matched with a defeated gaze up at him, “Don’t say it, Mark,”

     But he will. Mark will most certainly say it, “Do you want me to pitch your tent?”

     “I already did though, it’s not that bad, Mark…”

     “Really?”

     “Really,”

     “It looks sad, like the embodiment of someone’s hopes and dreams being crushed, (Y/n), and I would say it’s lopsided, but it’s more like one whole side has just given up-”

     “Okay, you can help! Goodness, I know it looks sad,” You cast a glance towards the poor, yet frustrating tent, “Fine, but I want to help, alright?”

     “Sounds like a plan,”

* * *

  
     Not even thirty minutes later, you and Mark manage to finish you tent and make it look like the proper tent it’s suppose to be. Mark teased you a little bit during the beginning, all in good spirit, you reciprocated of course with your own little quips. It slowly developed into a spirited-laughter filled task that erased all the frustration you felt previously. Nevertheless, him revealing more idiotic pick-up lines he almost used on you that are rather insane, if you say so yourself. 

"Seriously, Markimoo? ‘If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together’? That’s so cheesy though!” You giggle, shaking your head at the stupid line. 

     “Not coming from me! I can make anything sound smooth, m’lady,” He corrects in a fancy and suave tone.

     Seeing potential fun, the corner of your lip quirks up into an amused smirk, “Is that so?”

     “It most certainly is,” Mark assures, striding over to be closer to your sweet self. 

     “Then, I’d like to see you say..,” You trail off in thought, humming as you do so, “I’d like you to say ‘I eat socks with a side of mushrooms, please’ smoothly, and I’ll be the judge of whether you can or can’t,” You settle, nodding to yourself, happy about the silly random phrase you concocted to dismiss his claim. After all, who can make eating socks sound smooth? 

    If only you had watched more of his videos on that confusing thing called the internet, you would’ve known the forces that are Markiplier that you just challenged. Mark, or Markiplier, is known for his deep radio voice skills that are hardly met by anyone else. He has that special ability to make practically anything sound like ear candy when he uses that low tone voice of his. How? Some people are certain it’s magic, some say it’s a gift from the Gods, either way, it is one smooth voice. One that you challenged. 

     Intrigued by your idea, Mark nods, “Okay, but, if I can, you must do something for me. If I can’t, I’ll do something for you, deal?”

     “Deal!” You chime proudly, already wondering what would be a funny thing to have Mark do. Or maybe have him buy you a bunch of icees… That’d be rewarding and tasty.

     Mark runs a hand through his fiery locks, his eyes shutting for a mere second before revealing their chocolate hues once more. Though oddly enough, they look as if they’re sparkling with charm? They’re soft, warm, and you feel as if they see straight into your soul. Yet, not in a judging manner, but in an accepting, loving manner. They radiate like the sun and you already begin to blush under his gaze. His smile shifts into that dorky smirk he dons on occasions, he simply sets a hand on your cheek. Mark’s eyes never leave yours and he begins to repeat the phrase in that slick and smooth tone he’s known for, "I eat socks with a side of mushrooms, please.”

     For a moment, the words don’t even resonate in your conscious and you only hear his melodic voice. It isn’t until the words resonate that you begin to laugh and 1) you actually finding out he can say such a preposterous phrase in such a charming manner and 2) the idiocy of the phrase you chose. You sigh however, and nod in defeat, “Okay, I guess you win, Mark. What do I have to do?” You admit, ready to accept your punishment, except he only ‘tsks’ at your last inquiry.

     “I’m saving that for now so I can use it for a worthy opportunity,” He smugly teases, all the extra charm leaving and being replaced with mischief, even going as far as to stick his tongue out.

     “Oh boo, just don’t use it like three days from now?” You ask, not wanting him to go online and find silly tasks for you to do. 

     “Can’t promise anything, chickadee,” Mark offers a cheeky wink along with a chuckle. 

     “Hush, so what’s next on our agenda, Markimoo?”

     He thinks for moment, allowing his eyes to wander around your desolate camping spot in search of anything to do. Though an idea strikes his mind, “I’ll be right back, okay?”

     “Okay?”

     Mark runs off to his car and you can see him rummaging through one of the bags he packed for something. Unsure of what, you tilt your head and try to get a better angle to see what he may be getting. You can tell he finds what he was looking for by his victorious ‘Got it!’ which is followed by his excitement getting the best of him and how he tries to quickly exit the car only to bump his head on the roof and a curse escaping his mouth, “You okay?” Concern obvious in your voice as you ask, eyes wide as you watch Mark rub his head and return to you.

     “Yeah, just a tiny bump, no worries!” He assures and then raises a purple devices with the leg-like structures stemming from the base, “This,” he motions to the odd device, you would say it’s a camera but the purple legs discourage that thought, “Is my on-the-go vlogging camera.” Nevermind. 

   “Vlogging? Like the random videos you make?”

     “Yeah, although we don’t have to post any videos if we make some, we can just make them for memory sake, y’know?” Mark explains, he doesn’t dream of posting any videos the two of them make. He knows the majority of the fanbase would be chill, possibly interested in you, but the small percent of his fanbase that will try to hunt you down keeps him from doing so. Especially if you will end up leaving and returning to your nomadic way of life, it isn’t worth posting them. Besides, he likes the idea of making them for memory sake. 

     “I’m still not sure I know exactly what to do, Mark,” Your eyes wearily look at the camera, even if they aren’t going to be uploaded, how should you act? He seems to be so flawless in the videos you’ve seen, you don’t even know what to do.

     Mark shakes his head and pulls you into a side hug, “You don’t  _ do  _ anything, goofball, be yourself. Though if you laugh at my jokes that’d be a bonus,” He laughs gently, his smile gaining that charming glow again. 

      “Always,” You answer simply as he nods, turning the camera on and holding it out from the two of you.

     “Hello, Mark and (Y/n), we’re you, but from the past! Enjoying that oatmeal yet, old me?” He wiggles his brows at the camera, though silence fills the air, he glances over towards you. The ghost of a chuckle starting already.

     You smile innocently and give a small wave at the camera yourself, “Hello!”

     “(Y/n)...” Mark mumbles under his breath, trying to hold back the thunder of laughter he’s containing. 

     “Yeah?”

     “I made a joke.”

     “...”

     “...”

     “Oh right!” You then proceed to fake laugh, though starting to truly laugh from the stupidity of the situation. 

  
     “...Good enough!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, if you did, please leave a comment or a kudos, all is appreciated and loved! <3 Again, thank you all for reading!


	24. Sticks Aren't Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiking and interesting discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to write these earlier, either way, hope you all enjoy and get a little laugh out of this chapter! And very cool Dream Maker stuff to come! :3

     The sun had sunk down beneath the horizon as dusk awaits in the sky for the moon to accompany it along with the beginning of the night. The vibrant oranges and yellow rest against the sky and shadows are cast against all that is far out from the campsite. Every tree along the hills losing its rich green hues to the mysterious yet beautiful black shadows that envelop them now. From a distance, one could even mistake the daring colors paired with the dark forest as the starting of a fire, the start of a powerful and overbearing fire that could easily end all inhabitants of the forest. But, it wasn’t. No, the sight is overflowing with pure warmth and beauty, the gorgeous time of day showing its true power to make such a scene. A scene that no one could deny as awe-inspiring. The birds, though some may have started to sleep and others started to awake, still sing and only add another quality that is quite melodic to the pleased senses that take all of this in. This is nature in one of its purest and most stunning times and places that gives even the coldest of hearts, a sense of warmth and fulfillment. 

     Although, you did not need that. You did not need any new ping of happiness nor joy to make your heart heat up in a way that will leave an everlasting smile on your face. No,  _ he  _ has already made that impact on you. His eyes, his laugh, his spirit, any and all of it has managed to give you that sense of bliss. He is the key to keeping it as well and thankfully you know the connection between you two will never break. A celestial link holds the two of you together with a connection that nothing can even come close to, albeit, love does hold its own in comparison. Though, one can even say this connection is a form of love, it is all in perspective after all. 

     The idea hardly crosses your mind. You feel it, but you refuse to acknowledge it. So, you do what anyone who does not want to admit they’re in love does. You ignore it and give those feelings no opportunity to rise again to your conscious level. 

     Mark, on the other hand, wants the opposite. He wants to bring his feelings to light. He may still be a tad confused to what they are, but all he knows is that he would do anything for you and there is that undeniable connection between the two of you. Mark wants to embrace these feelings and have you embrace them with him, and that is what he’s planning on doing here in this forest with you.

* * *

 

     “Beautiful, isn’t it?” You ask, eyes glued to the breath-taking scenery, roaming across from East to West to capture the entirety of the phenomenal tree covered hills around you.  

     “Very,” He answers, a content sigh passing his lips. His deep brown eyes glance around the scene before him and soon enough, land on you. And goodness is it cheesy thought time because he thinks you’re the most beautiful sight out of everything around you two. The scenery did not compliment you,  _ you  _ compliment the scenery. You made it all the more, well, awesome in his mind. 

     An hour or two ago, you’ve lost track of time, Mark came up with the idea to go on a little nature walk. Little did he know that the two of you would end up getting lost about three times and develop some scratches and soon to be bruises along the way. They had mainly been due to your clumsiness, you have come to realize you are not as elegant in the forest as you are in the clouds, and his silly acts and curiosity. For example, Mark thought it would be a ‘funny’ idea to spook you by saying there is a snake. Being the good actor he is, he played it well. His little prank was going well and it was obviously working by the surge of panic he saw in your eyes, that was until he stepped on a stick and mistook it for a snake himself. Then he screamed- or swore rather loudly whichever you’d prefer to say- and tripped on a rock as he was trying to get away from the ‘snake’ which caused him to land flat on his bum. You may or may not have burst out laughing. 

     After a bit more trekking, the two of you had arrived at where you rest now. The hilltop overlooks the majority of the forest with the exception of the section that is higher than where you two are. You take a drink from your water bottle, the refreshing liquid cooling you down from the tiresome and entertaining walk. You feel the beads of sweat collecting on your forehead and wipe it away once you do, “This is worth all the scratches and exhaustion,” You admit, a joyous laugh escaping you. 

     Mark chuckles along with you and nods, “You can say that again, plus our legs may be sore as Hell tomorrow,” He points out, making you pout momentarily and shake your head. While you try not to smile to feign annoyance, your happiness shines through and places a smile back on your face. 

     “That’s not gonna be fun.”

     “That’s why the day after camping is always a super lazy day,” His brows quirk up as if to emphasize his point more,yet only enticing more laughs from you.

     “Then I’m looking forward to that day,” You reply, taking a seat on a steady boulder, “But today is pretty great too. So, I really can’t complain.”

     Smiling, Mark sits beside you on the rock and shrugs his backpack off before placing it in his lap and pulling out his camcorder, “Ready for another video?”

     You look between the camera and him for a moment, thinking, then nod, “Ready!”

     “Hello, everybody! Or me! Whoever is watching! Look at how cool this is!” He exclaims, moving the camcorder to face the scene before you two. Once done, Mark turns the lens back to you two, “Like it? Sure ya’ do! And look at our tired buddy, I think we worn her out today.” His typical laughs begins again and you can’t help but roll your eyes playfully. 

     “I’m fine, just thirsty is all,” You dismiss with a wave of the hand. 

     Though, as soon as you see the smirk on Mark’s face you recognize you accidentally just stepped into something, “Well I can help you if you’re thirsty, chickadee,” His eyebrows are moving up and down rapidly, comically even. You look at him skeptically. 

     “Why did you say it like that, Mark?” You inquire, confused as to what you’re missing. 

     “Because if you’re thirsty..,” He trails off, making what you think is supposed to be a super suave face when in reality is just quite an odd expression, “I can help.”

     You still aren’t exactly sure what Mark is even joking about, so you only nod slowly, “Okay..,” You begin, “I mean, I have my own water bottle, or well you lent it to me… But still! I have a water bottle, Mark. I may be thirsty but I don’t really need to help, I’ve got it on my own!” You cheerfully chime, wiggling you water bottle to add to your point. Although, Mark only bursts out laughing. You sigh, “Is this some sort of joke I’m oblivious to?”

      “Yes,” Is all he says as he continues to laugh. You shake your head, ruffle his hair, and stand up. 

     “Well whatever, you coming with or staying up here for a bit longer?” You ask, keeping your eyes on those darling pools of dark chocolate.

     “I’m coming, I’m coming!” Mark assures, getting up and throwing his bag on with the camcorder still in his hands. Once the two of you start down again, he looks at your with puppy eyes and a smile that’s trying hard to be a frown, “I’m sorry,” He whines, “ Forgive me?”

     “Course, you dork,” You tease, grabbing his hand and leading him down the path, “And remember, sticks aren’t snakes!”

     “It was an honest mistake!”

     “Sure it was, Markimoo!”

 

* * *

 

     By the time the two of you reached the bottom, night had fallen. That had made it a bit harder to navigate back to your campsite but thankfully you two made it without any delays. Mark started a fire and you’re sitting on a log as you’re waiting in the welcoming warmth of the fire. Mark left to grab a snack or two from his car. Last time you heard, it is about thirty past nine. The smell of the wood burning gives you a random sense of comfort as you wait and weirdly enough, you have not felt your energy starting to truly diminish at all yet. 

     But, your chest feels tight. It has felt tight ever since the night had taken its place in the sky. You just feel.. off. Your fingers, your fingers feel especially peculiar. You can’t exactly describe it, they feel almost numb with a surge of energy running through them every now and then. Mark must be taking a while because it’s felt like forever since he’s been with you. Then again, you can feel your head slowly start to hurt and possibly even rise in temperature which may delude your conception of time.

     It is... strange. The crackling of the fire, the birds, other nocturnal animals, all seem to have disappeared, sound wise at least. Though every now and then you’d hear even the smallest of noises, you take a deep breath in hopes of calming your nerves and scan the area. If anything, your vision has heightened. You can see the stars and moon in the sky radiating brilliance. 

     You bite your lip as a fast ping of pain greets you. Harsh, very harsh. You still can’t think of any possible reason why all of this may be happening. Taking a few deep breaths, you look around in search of something that may help. Anything, anything to take this stinging pain away from you. Your eyes search the area, catching sight of Mark rummaging through his trunk. He really must organize better. You stand up and walk in circles around the firepit. Brows set in curiosity and determination. And sadly, you’ve realized there is nothing around to help you with this sudden pain. You look between Mark and the forest, after a moment of hesitation, you walk further towards the forest edge to look for something that may help. 

     Then, the pain stops. It ceases completely and totally. Confused but satisfied, you start to walk back towards the camp with an uneasy smile on your face. You sit back down and you begin to feel better again, possibly even better than before. The night sky has caught your attention, peace and serenity gracing your soul as your eyes wander along it. Though, as you continue to watch the night sky, you take notice of a situation in the night sky that you may have overlooked. An Eximius Luna. Or as you’ve heard Dreamers say, a Super Moon. 

     For Dreamers, this time is merely when the moon is the closest to the Earth and is simply spectacular to gaze at. However, for Dream Makers it is a rather different tale. A Dream Maker’s abilities are heightened to their peak and Dream Makers can do things they never could before on a day, or night, like this. 

     Dream Makers all the same experience this phenomena. Young, old, those who are in the clouds and even those who are in the land of Dreamers have their powers pushed to their limits and beyond. You’re no different. The pain you experienced is, from what you’ve heard and what you assume, is your earthly body adjusting to accommodate the rush of new found energy in your soul. 

     You take a deep breath, look behind you to make sure Mark isn’t on his way over still, and somehow, he isn’t. 

     Your eyes glance down to your hands and raise them to your chest. The palm of your right hand remains facing up and you use your left hand, or more specifically your left index finger, to make a small circling motion on your palm. You lift your finger up a little bit more and more each time you made a full circle, each one getting smaller as your finger raises higher. Biting your lip, you look hesitantly at your palm, if your powers truly are heightened even if you’re not in the clouds, this should work. Finally, you tap the center of your palm and raise you finger for the last time, slowly as possible.

     The ever so tiny and adorable fluffy cloud bunny looks up at you, it’s light pink nose wiggling with curiosity. 

     It’s true!

    Your eyes light up and this new found happiness runs through your veins along with your ramped up power. 

     “Got the snacks! Sorry, Jack randomly called!” Mark yells, waving the treats in the air. 

     Time to have some fun! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If you did, please leave a comment or kudos, all is appreciated and loved! <3


	25. **Little Note, Sorry!**

      Hey!! So... I'm really sorry I didn't update last week and makeup with it through this past week. The Holiday started around last Saturday for me with my brother coming back home again from school. It's been a few months since I had seen him so I didn't get around to writing or at least writing a whole chapter. Also really quickly I would like to say that I am so thankful for you guys, for everything! For reading, for the kudos, for the comments, for the bookmarks, your support, everything! Admittingly, I hit a bit of a writer's block during the break. I knew where I wanted the story to go but I wasn't sure  _how_  to get to that point. While I was writing, I thought I might get my groove back if I read your guys' comments and... It did :) Thank You. You can expect a chapter later today, my lovelies and hopefully you enjoy it as always! All in all, I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while, hope you guys had a wonderful holiday, thank you for inspiring me, and I will be posting a new chapter today!

 

      Bye, bye! c: 


	26. Let's Not Get Dissected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of magic and cool stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tiny bit longer than normal but hey, I owe it to you guys!!! BECAUSE HOLY GUACAMOLE WE HIT 200 KUDOS!!!!!:D THIS IS SO AMAZING!!! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH!!!!! But I'll try! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.. *Spirals into an endless loop of typing 'thank you'* Anyway, hopefully, you enjoy this chapter as always and hope you have a marvelous day!!

    The fire warms your skin from the cool breeze of a Los Angeles night, it’s orange glow bouncing off you and illuminating your beautiful form. The flames dancing as the wind blows, proving resilient and stubborn against the invisible force. The brilliant yellow in the center gradually shifts to a bold and almost golden orange against the darkness of the night with the hint of red every now and then flickering and flying off the top the flames into the air and then disappearing as it continues to rise. Crackling, the firepit manages to grant light to most of your campsite. Possibly because you placed the tents close to it, but either way, the fire does so with ease.

     The stars still have their power to take your breath away, nevertheless, Mark’s as well. Albeit, you’re far more used to seeing them closer and clearer than on this plane, but you still can’t deny their beauty. However, the moon’s taken an even stronger effect on you. The ginormous, glamorous silver sphere still sends those surges of power through your body and you can feel every inch of your soul move and grow with each surge only increasing your craving for more. Luckily, the rise in power has only affected your physical form in tiny bits here and there. You’ve caught notice of a few strands of your hair returning to their naturally snowy white hue but, it wasn’t enough to bring Mark’s attention to it.

      You bite your lip, oh you so badly want to use your magic. But how? How can you use your magic in front of Mark and have him not freak out or get in trouble with your Boss upstairs? You think. There has to be a way, you’re itching to just explode with your power. Then, an idea hits you for better or for worse.

     “Mark?” 

     “Yeah? What’s up?”

     “Are there fireflies out in this area?” As long as he says-

     “Yes? I’ve seen them a few times around here.”

     Bingo. Plan One is now in motion. 

     “Really? That’s great! I haven’t seen them in a while, so hopefully we’ll catch a glimpse of them!” You exclaim, excitement prevalent in your smile.

     “Hopefully, they’re always so beautiful, right?”

     “Right, indeed! Oh and, do you have any more of those delicious chocolate bars, Markimoo?” You ask, as long as you can get him away for a moment you can begin your work. 

     “I think so, want me to get them?”

     “If it’s not too much of a bother,”

     “For you, it never is,” Mark chuckles and as he gets up, ruffles your hair fondly with a dazzling smile on his lips. Your cheeks heat up with a temporary blush at his simple yet sweet statement.

     “Thank you,” You merely reply, watching him walk towards his car and catching the opportunity as it presents itself. 

      Seeing as there are no longer any eyes that rest upon you, you take a deep breath and focus your attention on the task at hand. Speaking of, you raise your hands and clasp them together so their palms meet and your fingers rest on the back of the hand opposite of them, left on right and right on left. Your eyes break momentarily to glance at the sky for reassurance and then return to your hands, raising your fingers, you bring the hand whose fingers were previously in the back towards you before bringing your fingers back down onto the other hand. While your fingers remain folded, you move your palms away ever so slightly and blow a short wisp of air into that space between them then bringing your palms back together. Unfolding your fingers, in a swift movement your slide your dominant hand off of the bottom hand as if you’re dusting your hands off. Only, instead of dust or dirt that may get tossed off in any other circumstance, small, luminescent bugs fly from your hands. Although, you use the term bug loosely. It’s small and sentient, yes, possibly bug-like, but it is far cuter and radiant than any ordinary lightning bug.  

     Their tiny bodies are round and their head is an adorable little circle too. There is not one inch, or millimeter more so, that is not glowing on this creature. Another thing setting them apart from the typical lightning bug, these creatures do not only glow the all familiar yellow. No, they also radiate a dazzling electric blue. There are even a few that dare to light up the world around them with a soft lavender hue, while not as bright as the others, they offer a sweeter air than the others do. 

     Glancing back quickly, you see that Mark is making his way back to the campfire already. Your heartbeat quickens scared that he may put two and two together with the little bugs still surrounding you. You wave your hand in an attempt to scatter the bug-like creatures, thankfully, your cute creations do as they’re told and move about the campfire. Relaxing, you can feel your heart come back down now that you feel more secure with your secret remaining a secret as you turn back to Mark. Great! He wasn’t even looking! His phone keeps his attention from you and the surrounding area, you mentally hope that for his sake there aren’t any rocks that will end up tripping the flame-headed man. 

     However, once Mark slips his phone back into his pocket, his eyes raise up and widen when they make contact with all the tiny orbs of light in the air just bumbling around without any true destination. His expression dumbfounded as the gears in his mind turn trying to understand whatever this scene is that’s playing before him. Brows knitted together, Mark’s words come out stumbling, his thoughts are not totally together as he tries to wrap his mind around it. He shakes his head and sits beside you, resting his elbows on his thighs he looks to you with obvious confusion swirling in his eyes. They’re quite stunning, if you must admit, the fire reflecting in his adorably confused eyes makes your smile grow, the typical dark brown now illuminated by the fire appear more like a stunning auburn. Mark chews on his lower lip as he tries to think of what to say, finally, he starts to ask, “Lightning bugs can be blue and purple, too?” 

     “Because of this light show, I would assume so,” You shrug, a gentle giggle passing by your lips as you watch him move his gaze back to your 'lightning bugs'.  

     "But... I've never even heard of them being blue or purple, and I would know if they could be!" He counters, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head, looking on with a bit of wonder now mixed in with confusion.

     "Although seeing as you didn't know about them, I'd have to say otherwise," You point out, the corner of your smile turning up to give a hint of a knowing smirk. 

     Mark opens his mouth, ready to refute, then pauses, and finally sighs. Blinking, he nods his heads and accepts this situation as reality, "Guess you're right, then. But, I need some photos of these buggers, they are so cool!" He exclaims, now enjoying the new discovery with a child-like awe. 

     At that phrase, your heart stops. He couldn't take a photo of your creations. If he does and he posts it to one of his many social medias, what would become of it? No doubt others will try to find the bugs and once they realize these creatures are not possible, they will try to find the answer. What if they come after Mark? Mark wouldn't know what to say, he saw them and knows them to be real, would he mention you? Would people come after you? You may be thinking way ahead of the game but, it seems necessary when you're an astrological being that the human race is oblivious to.  Plus, you don't feel like being dissected or imprisoned like how Dream Makers are in the scenarios your Boss tells you about. No, you could not let this happen. 

     "Taking a photo may scare them away, Mark," A white lie. A tiny white lie, but one necessary to your survival in the world of Dreamers. 

     "Oh, really?" He's disappointed and you feel a tinge of guilt, you just keep reminding yourself it is necessary. "I could take one from a distance with the flash off," Mark points out and without any time to argue, he gets up and stands a few feet behind you. 

    No, no, no! You try to say something but Mark interrupts and asks kindly if you can stay still, saying how your silhouetted form in front of the fire with the fireflies makes a very 'aesthetic' photo. Biting your lip, you oblige as you try to think of a way to stop him from taking that photo. The thoughts zipping through your mind possibilities, endings, anything and everything you can do that will stop him all while hiding your powers and having it end in a non-suspicious manner. 

     "Ready? Remember, stay still, sweetheart!" Even that loving pet name couldn't calm your nerves, adrenaline pumping through your veins, the thump thump thump of your heart racing, it's distracting. It's all distracting. The beating, the lights, everything. You wring your hands to try and erase the nerves yet a futile attempt in the end. Eyes glance around, seeking, searching for some sort of excuse, some sort of escape, some sort of way you can end this situation instantly. Only, there is nothing. Nothing that can help you. 

     "One..."

     Your breath is ragged, chest rising and falling at an unhealthy pace, you try to sort through all the thoughts in your mind to help you. 

     "Two..." 

      Will this really be your fate? You try to have fun with the Eximus Luna hanging high in the sky above granting you the maximum power of a Dream Maker and it snowballs into a giant mess with an ending where the world gains knowledge of Dream Makers? Time seems to slow down as you await the final number that seals your fate. Your senses incline as you perceive all that is around and  you treasure your last free moment in the realm of Dreamers. Then, as if bracing for the final blow once you hear the word starting to slip from his mouth, your eyes shut. 

     You wait. 

     And wait...

     Still waiting..?

     You open your eyes slowly, instantly you take notice of the fire. How odd, could this even be possible? Hesitantly, you blow onto the flame and nothing. The fire is still. You look around as you cautiously move to stand up and realize that you are the only thing that's moving. Eyes glance over to Mark, he's affected too. Did you do this? You can't remember... Is it possibly a defense mechanism? You've no idea. 

     Either way, you take advantage of this most peculiar situation to conjure up a solution. "Sorry Mark," You know he can't hear you but, it still feels right to say it anyway. 

      After taking a moment to calm down and organize your thoughts, if magic got you into this mess, it can get you out. You are able to revitalize your darling creations and tell them once the see a flash, to become yellow. Then, with a quick wave of the hand, you manage to turn Mark's flash on without touching the device. You also take a mental note that dealing with technology by using magic is much less confusing than manually. Nevertheless, this simple plan allows your nerves to rest and puts your worries at ease. Satisfied, you plop yourself down on the log where you sat before and return to your previous position, now carefree and happy. You repeat a short little mantra in your mind to undo the pause in time and soon enough, it works. 

     "Three!"

     And exactly like you planned, his flash goes off and instantly the bugs change their hue to a warm yellow and remain that way after. "Wait, what happened?" You hear Mark's confused voice ask from behind you. 

     "Didn't I say not to take a photo of them?" You laugh, the smile of your face growing with the utmost joy your heart holds. 

     "Yeah, but-"

     "No buts. Now, let's just enjoy that chocolate you grabbed alright?" You reach for the chocolate and wave them in his direction, you see the hesitation in his eyes yet after a moment, he nods and chuckles. 

     "Alright, alright," He smiles though defeated and takes his seat next to you again, he grabs one of the bars from you, unwrapping then biting a piece off. 

* * *

 

     Laughter fills the night and you've miraculously been able to use more of your magic without any shred of worry. Why? Possibly because at one point Mark's brother Tom had a magic phase when they were younger and you have access to the memories of those simple tricks. And who would've known that after the two of you played a round or two of Go-Fish those memories would hit you like a brick? Albeit, the tricks for you are less slight-of-hand and a lot more of actual magic. 

     Currently, you are doing a small trick with the formerly disregarded wrapper of the chocolate. Mark had written his name on the inside and you, in an over-exaggerated fashion, crumble up the wrapper in one hand, allowing yourself the time to transport the wrapper into your other first. You open the hand Mark believes to have the wrapper before revealing its true place. He chuckles and offers you an applause, "Bravo! Magnificent!" 

      You laugh and shake your head, "Thank you! Thank you!" You bow or do the best bow that you can while sitting next to him. 

     "I never knew you did magic," And he still doesn't.

     "I dabble," You say with a soft laugh, which is possibly one of the most underrated truths you can tell him. 

     You see Mark's gears turning in his mind, similar to earlier today, except once they stop, a cheeky smirk plays on his lips. "What are you planning?" You ask suspiciously although with a playful undertone. 

     "Time for The Marvelous Mark, Master of Magic!" He declares with his most powerful and manliest voice enticing another laugh from you. 

     "Oh? Well, it will be an honor to see a trick from a magician so magnificent!" You play along, deciding to continue the alliteration this manly magician has going on. 

     "It is an honor, a once in a lifetime opportunity if I'm honest. Your mind will be blown," He assures with his suave yet cocky attitude.

     You playfully roll your eyes and nod, "Whatever you say, Markimoo,"

     "That's Mister Markimoo Master of Magic to you, little lady," Mark corrects with a scolding finger then he begins his act, "Now, for this trick, I will need a volunteer! Any takers?" His eyebrows rise up and down, encouraging you to raise your hand, so with a crooked smile, you do just that.

     "I volunt-"

     "Wonderful! For this trick, you need to close your eyes," He instructs, the cocky and game show host-like tone leaving his voice as it turns to something much warmer and comforting with only a hint of that overly confident tone lingering still. 

     While you take notice of the change, you still do as you told and relax with your hands in your lap. As you patiently await further instruction, you can't help but feel a bit uneasy for some unknown reason. 

     "Next..," He trails off with a nervous chuckle and takes one of your hands in his, "Next is; just don't hate me, okay?" Mark asks playfully and before you can even ask what he means, he kisses you. 

     The Magnificent Mark Master of Magic, or as you fondly know him as, Mark, is kissing you. 

     Best. Magic Trick. Ever.  

 


	27. Against Better Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mark ignore a lot of reason in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again!! It's a tiny bit shorter but hopefully you all still enjoy :)

     Mark Fischbach is kissing you.

     Your  _ Dreamer  _ is kissing you.

     Your mind blanks and yet you find yourself falling in rhythm with the kiss, why, you’ve no idea. This may be an act that is completely condemnable by your Boss and by the rules of the Dream Makers but… Quite frankly, you do not give a damn. Slowly, ever so slowly emotions start exploding in your mind; happiness, joy, one you can not name, and well-  anything and everything positive. Everything around the two of you become a blur as you only focus on this moment, heart-pounding, heat rising to meet your cheeks creating a vibrant blush against them. If you didn’t know any better, you would say you that you have accidentally caused time to freeze again but if that was so, you wouldn’t feel his lips continue to dance against you own, nevertheless in such a manner with a magical illusion that you don’t believe you can even create yourself. 

     Mark, on the other hand, is completely and utterly ecstatic. You’re kissing back! He can’t even fathom the idea of this possibly being reality- but, it is! It is most certainly reality and it is most certainly a delightful, wondrous one. He can hear the beating of your hearts, while fast, in sync as he raises a hand gently placing it under your chin to pull you closer into the intoxicating kiss. And you allow him to do so. Mark can only fall deeper for you as your soft and wonderfully chocolate tasting lips press against his own; the longing he’s felt for some sort of confirmation that you do in fact feel the same finally fulfilled in a rather marvelous manner. 

     Sadly, his need for air ends the moment against his wishes. He is quite disappointed. Nonetheless, a large smile spreads across his previously occupied lips, “You didn’t hit me,” Mark chuckles and pauses to take a breath, “so that’s a good sign.”  
  


     You are still reeling from the experience, catching your breath, you then realize what he said and nod your head wordlessly. Do you dare to think about it and regret giving back into the affectionate, yet short, kiss? No, you can’t. You decide nothing would benefit from regrets. Besides, if you do, it may end up with you tearing yourself at the seams and possibly Mark as well; the one who at all costs you are supposed to protect and give happiness to. Speaking off, his voice breaks through your thoughts again, “And it doesn’t seem like you hate me?” The rise in voice towards the end instantly brings you back into reality, raising your eyes to meet his own, you shake your head feverishly. 

     “No, no! I could never hate you, Mark, not ever,” You assure instantly as if instinct, because it may actually be. Taking a deep breath, you try to organize your thoughts as you put them into words, “You only took me by- by surprise, is all. Though, I can’t say it wasn’t a nice surprise if I’m honest,” Admittingly, it may not have been the wisest to say, you just couldn’t help yourself. After all, one should always give credit when it is due. 

     Mark let out a breath that resembled one that somebody would free after a straining amount of work, like the weight of the world being lifted from his shoulders. And Mark would agree. Once the words had left those lips- that he hopes to become familiar with again soon- all of his doubts that had grown from your silence were reassured. His pride had also grown a tiny bit from your simple and flattering compliment on his ‘surprise’. “Good, for both,” he chuckles, “Like I said, T he Magnificent Mark Master of Magic has some mind-blowing tricks.”

     You laugh that darling laugh that he loves to hear and only brightens his smile even more so as he joins in, “I guess you’re better at magic than I am, Mark!” You conclude playfully, his hand now caressing your cheek gently and you simply lean into his touch. 

     “I’m better than Houdini, so don’t feel bad,” And there’s that wink that sends a surge of laughter and joy throughout your body, though this time you just roll your eyes as your smile widens.

     “Whatever you say, Markimoo,”

     “That’s Mister Magical Markimoo Master of-”

     “Magic, I know, we’ve been through this already.”

     “Which is why you should know better!”

     “Oh hush,” You punch his arm teasingly before sleepily resting your head against his shoulder. The action seems to have caught Mark by surprise but nevertheless, he welcomes it happily as he secures an arm around you, allowing the two of you to be even closer. 

    The fire still burns- though it’s noticeably beginning to die, the two of you appreciate its last attempts to warm you. Thankfully, the body heat of one another helps to do so. You would be lying if you say you didn’t still feel the heat on your cheeks from the sweet exchange; it has calmed down, but it has failed to subside completely. You suspect the fire, while it may illuminate your cheeks, may also play a part and may give you an excuse if the subject comes up. Unbeknownst to you, Mark has already noticed and he’d have to have been blind not to. He finds it rather cute.

* * *

 

           A silence takes you two, for some, it may seem like it would be a terribly awkward silence, but for you two, it’s fitting. The natural music of the forest surrounds you and plays like a beautifully disorganized orchestra of birds and the wind; chirping, whistling, and little hooting from distant owls pair with the whispering of the wind along with the occasional random animal sound that you can’t exactly place nor tell where it comes from. Albeit, the most soothing sound of all is the gentle beating of Mark’s heart that feels as though it is slowly persuading you that the idea of recharging isn’t all that bad. Is it needed? No, the opposite if anything. The Eximus Luna grants with energy beyond belief and yet, his heart seems to have the adverse effect on you. Is it possibly because he  _ is _ your Dreamer? Or could it possibly be something more? You can’t say. 

     “Tired?” His voice is gruff, a bit harsh in sound but warm in tone. You can hear the crooked smile in it and when you raise your head, you realize that you are indeed correct. Thinking for a moment, you start your reply with a nod. 

     “A little, and you?” While ‘tired’ isn’t the exactly correct term you would use for how you feel, it seems close enough. 

     “Yeah, think I’m gonna call it a night,” Mark admits with a light laugh, his hand rubbing your side and he looks into your eyes, “Thanks for coming out here with me.”

     “Anytime, Mark, it’s been… quite the adventure, huh?” You ask with a laugh of your own and receiving one in return. 

     “It has!” His laughter dies down a few seconds after. A thought crosses his mind, one he knows he shouldn’t press, but the temptation is too strong. Mark’s expressions turns into one with a hint of seriousness, “Anytime?”

     “Anytime,” You again reinstate, not seeing why the word brought him to such a mood.

     Mark thinks, biting his tongue and against his better judgment, he lets the question slide off his tongue, “So you won’t leave then?” Realizing he did, in fact, say it out loud he tries to save himself, “Or at least you'll be nearby or keep in contact, right?” a nervous chuckle ends his questions. 

     Your eyes are shot downcast, not being able to look in his eyes as you try to construct an answer, “Mark, I-” You try to start but the words just can’t come out. You think and you think and you think and then- then you can’t help but feel terrible for how Mark must feel. Sighing, you look up to meet his eyes and goodness his eyes- his eyes look like they’ve been slowly drained of hope and yet they are trying so  _ hard  _ to believe in an answer that's favorable to him. So, against your better judgement, you say, “I’ll be in reach, Mark, things, for certain reasons, may make it a bit, well, difficult, but I will be in reach, I promise,” an apologetic smile gracing your lips as your eyes only hold onto the hope that he won’t be upset with you.

     He chews his bottom lip and looks into your eyes searching for honesty and sincerity, seeing them present, he is a tad bit reassured. Not wholly, but enough to be mildly satisfied. Though still discouraged, Mark pulls a faint smile, “I’ll hold you to that.”

     “As I hope you would,” You sigh contently, “Now, should we be getting to bed?”

     “I guess so,” And because Mark figures he asked the possibly worst question he could, he can’t imagine it can worse if he presses a little more, “Can I have a good-night-kiss?” A cheeky smile now dons his lips, a brow raised at the innocent and silly inquiry. 

     Laughing, you have to admit, you are grateful to see his playful nature return again, ending on such a sullen note would be horrendous. You decide to surprise him as you pull  _ him  _ down into a kiss, almost instantly he replies. You pull away after a few seconds or so, much to his disappointment, before planting a chaste kiss on his nose lovingly, “Good night, Markimoo,”

     “Good night, (Y/N),” His natural smile taking its place after he returns your delightful gesture by placing an endearing kiss upon your forehead. Satisfied, he gets up and walks to his tent, unzipping the door and hunching over to get in, once he zips it back up, you can only assume he is trying to sleep. 

     You smile softly to yourself, eyes now watching the flames blow in harmony with the wind. Only a few inches or so is left and as another moment of watching the fire in silence passes you merely raise a hand and call on a gust of wind to blow the rest out. It left you in darkness. Darkness in the terms of without a fire or light beside you, the Moon and stars provide a gentle light from above and your darling little creations have long since dispersed into the night, most likely to be gone by the rise of the morning Sun. 

     Looking at the stars, you realize you may end up being awake for longer than you suspected so you’re able to clear your thoughts. 

     Your heart feels heavy as you remember Mark’s question, how can you stay? Even if you wanted to, and to admit it has become quite the temptation, it is impossible. You have to work above  _ for  _ Mark! If you go rogue, Mark would suffer. Besides, one can’t even go rogue as a Dream Maker. The only possible thing you can think the ‘return’ is similar to is those- what are they? Star Tech? Star Trade? Star Wars- No, those are other films. Is it Star Trek? Yes? Yes, you believe so. It is similar to when characters are ‘beamed-up’, like the descend, a blinding light shines down and enraptures you. The difference being that instead of a possibly dangerous fall, or at least mildly painful fall, you are rushed safely back into the realm above.

     And can it be possible to stay in touch despite the difference in, well, 'distance' to say the least, and if so, how? Personal visits most certainly could not happen but possibly you can send little messages and maybe a video chat? Is there even is wifi or service in the realm of Dream Makers? You don’t think so, can magic replace it? Maybe, you make the note to try such things before you depart to make sure you can stay true to your promise. Otherwise, you’d be disappointed that you’ve failed to keep your promise to him.  

  
      Maybe you’ve thought too much about this- your eyelids are beginning to feel heavy after all. With a sigh, you get up and retire to your tent. 


	28. The Silliest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in all honesty, I had no idea Matt and Ryan moved out >> I had a feeling, but I just found out for certain soooo at least for this story, they'll still be here for a little longer! Also, I promise I will edit tomorrow, I am terribly sorry but I am super tired ^^;

 

     Mark holds your hand gently in his own; the two of you walking down a path with an odd cinnamon aroma lingering in the air. The sun only waking up once you arrive at the top of a hill, granting you a marvelous sight of the sun rise. Golden orange streaking across and through the pale blue clouds along with its endearing pink partner that outlines the skyline, the colors combining at some points to create a stunning tropical pinkish-orange hue. The few stray clouds that linger against the skyline help to highlight the true brilliance of the main orange- that seemingly shoots from the sun and dances against anything that allows a reflection. 

     He looks to you and takes you in completely; your hair flowing with the light, refreshing breeze like a field of grains, albeit the color is a tad off. The shade of your eyes is even more dazzling with the sun complimenting them, God, he really could stare into your eyes all day if you’d let him. Then of course, there are those lips that his own are quite fond of. You always seem to look so enticing and this was no exception. Your eye lashes bat sheepishly once you catch him staring, a light blush dusts your cheeks as you shake your head, “Silly boy.”

     Whether it was meant to be an insult or not, he still couldn’t shake the smile from his expression. “Silly girl,” Mark simply replies, his eyes still not leaving your adorable blushing face. Chuckling, he ruffles your hair and presses a kiss to the top of your head after. Though, it oddly enough didn’t feel  _ right.  _

     And that’s when he realized why.

     It was a dream. 

     It was beautiful, so beautiful, but it wasn’t real. You weren’t real.

     Albeit he will never admit he came to realize that because when he kissed your head and his eyes opened again, it was his pillow that his lips landed on. Both internally and externally, he groans at this disappointing awakening. Eventually, he does sit up, run a hand through his bed-head which only makes it messier, and goes through his morning routine to the best of his abilities with the current camping situation. Thankfully, he’s able to freshen up and change into another weird but charming outfit that compliments him so much. 

     From a cooler, Mark grabs a bottle of orange juice that he pairs with a breakfast bar and some grapes that he grabbed last minute from the house. He strides over to the small picnic table that the small campsite offered and takes a seat with his back facing his car so he can watch the rising sun- even if it is through the trees and much less amazing than in his dream. Then again, he thinks, that could be because you weren’t awake yet. 

     Speaking of, why aren’t you awake yet? Normally you would be awake before himself so why the delay? Mark begins to munch on the bar, taking a quick sip of orange juice momentarily and continues to let his mind wander across other subjects; anything that catches his interest really. When a robin lands on a tree bordering their camp, he starts to think of an idea including himself and Tyler dressing up as Batman and Robin. He, of course, would be Batman while Tyler would be Robin. They could fight against… Well, they will cross that road when it was time. After all, with Matt and Ryan moving out he’ll need to find others that are willing to do absurd skits with him, he’s met a YouTuber named Ethan, or CrankGameplays, that seems pretty cool. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Either way, he curiously casts his eyes towards your tent once he notices some rustling- the corner of his lips quirking up into a sideways smirk. 

     You groggily awake from your refreshing recharging, eyes still holding a tired daze within them. Sighing, you begin to shift and stretch and with each movement you start to wake up even more. You can still feel the sun’s warmth through the shielding of the tent, it’s a welcome greeting, one that’s not too harsh nor too bright that it forces you to wake up but more of a softer, beckoning wake up call from the luminous orb in the sky. 

     Once feeling awake enough, you leave your tent and see that Mark is already awake. A smile graces your lips. You grab an orange juice from the cooler and sit across from the flame-headed man, you mentally thank the sun for not being as bright as it was only moments ago. After a quick sip from the citrus drink, you greet Mark, “Mornin’.”

     “Mornin’, how’d you sleep? Other than it being long,” He teases lightly, though only receives a soft laugh from you at the taunt. 

     “I slept well,” You steal one of his grapes, “And you?” You proceed to toss the sweet bead of fruit into your mouth to savor. 

     “Great,” He begins, raising his bar to take a bite, “had a pretty cool dream too.” And with that, he takes a bite of the healthy and delicious breakfast treat.

     If you still had the grape, your situation would be a bit dire due to you choking on air for a moment at his words. A dream? No, no that’s impossible unless another Dreamer Maker took control and melded his dreams. Even so, if another Dream Maker were to try such a thing, they’d mess up rather horribly and if caught, have a harsher sentence than simply creating a nightmare. 

     What could this possibly even mean? Mark shouldn’t be having a dream, or even if he does have a mere hint of a dream that was conjured up by his subconscious, it’d be nearly impossible for it to have such a memorable effect on him, or really any memorable aspect. It would be short, vague, and irrefutably insignificant to the point of the mind not even bothering to make it a memory. 

     Suddenly, you feel a hand grasp your shoulder and pulling you back into reality, “Are you alright?” Mark inquires, his voice laced with concern and curiosity, wondering what possibly happened. 

     You slowly nod your head, “Yeah… Yeah, I’m sorry if I scared you.” Your voice is soft and unsure, eyes resting on the table instead of looking into his brown eyes like normal- which only makes him more worried. 

     “Sure?” 

     “Positive,” You assure, taking a deep breath as you send your gaze back to your tent, “Though, I think I’ll be right back, alright?” And without any further warning and ignoring any protesting from Mark, you make your way back towards your tent and zip the entrance up behind you. 

     Think, how is this possible? That’s the problem, though, isn’t it? It isn’t possible for Mark to be having dreams without your doing. Your Boss doesn’t even have the right to create his dreams, he’s only as much of a Dream Maker as you are; just older. Maybe it could be his subconscious after all? The only problem being it’s disorganized method and overall weakness hardly makes any dream notable; once the person wakes up, the dream disappears from their memory. 

     You pause for a second, could it have been due to the Eximius Luna? But even then, there are flaws beyond belief in that theory. Your powers, or ‘magic tricks’, were never directed at Mark, only before him. Nevertheless, you haven’t been able to slip any dreaming dust in his food- and while it sounds quite terrible out of context, it most certainly is needed for him to have memorable and delightful dreams- so with that lacking, there shouldn’t be any possible way that Dream Maker magic could have affected him- Unless… No. No, that couldn’t be right. Could it? 

     The kiss, could it have given Mark a, rather literal, taste of magic? You’ve never heard of such a thing before but if it were to happen, it would have occurred during the days when Dream Makers were welcome and safe in this realm. You suppose that could be a reason of why you’ve never heard of such an act and it would explain the unexplainable attraction you have for Mark, but can it really be true? Is it only natural for Dreamers and Dream Makers to have a connection like that? Have a bond like that? Goodness, you wish you had your books with you if you did maybe you could find the answer. Though, either way, in today’s world it may be impossible for a relationship of that kind. 

     Mark sighs, wishing he could help with whatever you’re feeling but he assumes you need your space and begrudgingly leaves you alone.

* * *

 

     An hour or so has passed since you came out from your tent and reunited with Mark, a twinge of guilt in your soul for running off as you did, but at the same time, you know you needed a moment to think so you wouldn’t end up freaking out in front of Mark. And being who he is, Mark started off by apologizing in case he had said something and then proceeded to offer his help, you explained it wasn’t his fault at all- and that he was silly for thinking so- and that everything was okay now. Of course, you didn’t explain  _ what  _ the problem was but he was satisfied with just knowing that you were alright. 

      Currently, however, the two of you are finding your way through the woods to a little creek he continues to swear is close. You have a suspicion that he actually had gotten the two of you lost and is in denial. Laughing, you adjust the small pack’s strap on your shoulder and look up towards Mark, “I’m just saying, I don’t think we’re getting closer to any creek.”

     “I know where I’m going, trust me,” He attempts to reassure as you pass that peculiar purple baseball for the fifth time. 

     “You do know that we’ve already passed through-”

     “Shhh,” Mark places his index finger on your lips, you raise a brow while fighting more laughter, “Maybe I’m doing this on purpose?”

     You remove his hand from your face before crossing your arms, unable to fight a light laugh any longer, “Really? And why would that be Mark?” 

     With possibly the most suave and cocky smirk that man can muster, he shrugs nonchalantly, “So I can spend more time with you out here.”

     You try to fight the heat creeping up your cheeks by simply pinching your nose at the pure astonishment of his ever so ‘lovely’ flirting capabilities, “Seriously?”

     “Seriously,”  And that is when he added on to his rather delightful flirting with an over exaggerated wink, “Remember, you live in a cornfield cause I am totally stalking you.”

     “Mark!” You can’t help but laugh by now at his truly bizarre ways. Shaking your head, you ask a question though doubtful of getting a logical answer, “Oh God, why that one?”

     “It’s your favorite one!”

     “Since when?”

     “Since you started listening to my  _ corny _ jokes,” Another wink follows, though he soon starts to laugh at his own joke with you following suit at the stupidity of it all. 

     “You are one silly boy, Mark,” You say after the bountiful laughter passes, a bright smile shining up at him. 

     Silly boy, huh? He remembers his dream for a moment and does a quick reality check- happy to see that it is indeed reality. Mark smiles back at you, a tan arm now thrown over your shoulder and pulling you closer to him, “And  _ you _ are one silly girl,” He plants a kiss on the top of your head for real this time much to his approval, he hears you giggle and before he realizes it, you returned with a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

     “Then we’re quite a silly pair, huh?”

     “The silliest.”

* * *

 

     Sadly, the two of you never did find that elusive creek Mark talked about. Yet, it was a pleasant walk that you were on. By the time you had gotten back, it was about a half hour past two and with it being an hour ride back home, Mark thought it would be best to pack up so to be home by dinner. You were happy to find that taking a tent down is a lot easier than putting one up and it takes half the time, though according to Mark you had still done it in an odd fashion, but who cares? It got packed and that’s all that matters. 

     Once everything was cleaned up, you slid into the passenger seat of Mark’s car and drum happily on your thighs as you wait for him to close the trunk. A few seconds later, he closes it and hops into the driver seat beside you and buckles up after pulling the door shut, “So, you had fun?” He’s pretty certain of the answer; however, he wants to make sure. 

     And you shoot that smile at him that reassures him of any doubt you didn’t have an anything less than awesome time with him camping, “Yeah! It’s so beautiful out here, especially at night, it’s a crystal clear sky.”

     Mark chuckles but nods, “It really is. And hey, maybe we can do this again,” He proposes to which you only nod to, “But for now, ready to go home?”

    “Yes, on one condition.”

    “And what would that be?”

    It’s now your turn to smirk, a mischievous smirk that’s paired with a soft giggle, “We hit that convenience store and get giant slushees.”

    “Course, it was already on the list,” 

     “Yes!”


	29. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do a lot of thinking and Mark finally brings up the inevitable.

     The trip home was relaxing and the laughs were bountiful. Mark had kept his promise and drove to the convenient store. You had dashed out, eager to fulfill your own wishes as you stood before the magnificent machine that filled your cup to the brim with every possible flavor it had to offer, a delicious rainbow was just waiting to be sucked up through a white straw with red and blue stripes. And you put the delectable rainbow’s waiting to an end. Mark took part in the outrageous act, filling his own cup with a colorful concoction of flavors. After buying the curious drinks, the two of you were sat in his car, the sun’s ray beaming through the windows and making the slushees all the more appealing.

     Mark wondered about your reaction, so he encouraged you to try the bizarre beverage first.  So you did. You slurped the slushee and you were greeted with an explosion of flavor in your mouth; orange, blue raspberry, lime, cherry, lemon, grape! For the most part it was quite good, only a few times the wrong flavors combined and left an awful taste on your tongue. Still, you were thankful to whatever divine creature came up with the idea of a slushee and whatever brilliant inventor that made the machine dedicated to the frosty treat.

     When the two of you arrived home, you noticed it was quiet. You simply thought it was because Ryan and Matt were house hunting- Mark had told you in the car and you were disappointed to say the least, but in the back of your mind you also suppose it would make saying goodbye easier. Either way, it wasn’t a lonely or empty quiet, just- peaceful. A blissful silence is what one could have called it; quiet yet welcoming, it was nice. Mark found it suspicious how Chica didn’t stampede the two of you, he looked like he missed the abrupt welcoming, though in another way, he also looked relieved. Maybe because the two of you still had to unpack and he may have been worried. Chica might have weaved through his legs and  possibly your own resulting in an unfortunate, but probably funny, trip-up. So when you ended up tripping over your own feet, despite the more cautionary circumstances due to the lack of an energetic dog, Mark wouldn’t stop laughing for at least ten minutes.

* * *

 

     Currently, you sigh and rest your head against the pillow on the couch, lounging about while allowing your muscles to relax. Once you had gotten home, you finally realized just how much hiking you did because you are finally feeling the sore, stiff feeling one gains after hiking or walking for however long. And after moving in all the equipment from the car, it hit you even harder and the couch looked ever so comfortable. You couldn’t resist. You don’t regret it either, yawning from exhaustion, you watch as Mark makes his way into the living room as well. He looks at you, an eyebrow raised, “Scoot,” he motions with a hand, albeit his hands are filled with cups for the two of you. Figuring a refreshing cold drink is worth giving up some of your space, you do as he wishes. Raising your sore legs, you sit up straight and allow the flame-headed boy to sit beside you. He hands you a glass of ice-cold water and you take a sip.

     “So,” You begin, “we’re going to be lazy today?”

     “Ab-so-lutely, today will be the laziest of lazy days,” He declares, lifting his glass as if to toast, to which you return, “Though, I would like to introduce you into some video games during our lazy escapades, if you’re up for it,” He proposes, his eyes looking into your own with a twinge of hope and looking a tad bit like his own dear Chica’s enormous brown hues.

     “I think as long as I don’t have to move, it will be a wonderful way to laze about!” You chime, wondering what games he would possibly show you today, could it be the infamous Five Nights at Freddy’s? Or possibly one of the random games he plays like… Yamberry Simulator? Is that it? Anyway, you can’t wait!

* * *

 

 

     It turned out to be the latter. Mark sits you down in what’s normally his comfy chair while he pulls another chair beside you, he thinks for a moment before clicking on the Five Nights at Freddy’s Two icon. Not too hard, but not too easy, he figures it to be a fitting game for a beginner. Plus he wants to see you get scared, not that he’ll ever admit it nor does he want to hurt you but, he thinks it’ll be pretty funny.

     With his giant headphones on, you begin to play the game- eyes darting across the screen as you try to focus your attention solely on the game. It is an odd one and you had been doing fine up until day four. Mark had finally gotten what he was waiting for as you jump- the screams of an automaton booming in your ear. The visual isn’t very much, a blue bunny jumping out and flailing on the screen; however, the sound is shattering. You shake your head and instinctively remove the headphones from your ears, your seat shooting back a bit, “Goodness, Mark! Is that why you kept the sound so high?”

     “Maybe..,” He attempts to stifle a chuckle, the smirk obviously spread across his lips despite his best effort to try and innocent.

     “You jerk! You wanted to get me scared, didn’t you?” And though you tried to act angry- you couldn’t. His chuckle infectious as a smile finds itself on your lips as well.

     “I have the right to remain silent-”

     “Mark!”

     “You are a great friend, you know that?” Mark playful pushes your shoulder, dismissing the subject.

     “And you are something, Mark,” Shaking your head, you set his headphones down and watch him continue to laugh, his laugh that’s as loud as a lion’s roar and as goofy as a monkey on a unicycle.

     “I’m an idiot,” By now he’s almost cackling, and you’re a bit concerned because you can’t tell if he’s breathing while laughing or not.

     “Maybe, but a wonderful one at that,” You assure, “A wonderful, goofy, idiot.”

* * *

 

     Four days have passed and while each have been better than the previous, you couldn’t shake the heavy feeling of knowing it would all end soon. It was a truth you had to accept, but not one you wanted to accept. Three more nights until you would be forcibly removed from this realm and sent back to your home realm. Yet, the more time you spend here, the more it feels like home and the more you don’t want to leave.

     You remember the first night you arrived; cold and lost at a random bus stop in the middle of Los Angeles, then turned down by a crotchety bus driver who had no compassion for those without shoes. Left to wander in hope for some sort of shelter for the next few weeks to come, exhausted and eager to head home. Until- Until a silver sedan drove up beside you asking if you’ve seen a giant, fluffy, golden pup. That was when everything had changed. The vitality of a Dreamer's life being welcomed into your own and introducing you to a brand new way to live with friends you never imagined you’d have, nevertheless, being able to befriend your Dreamer. It’s quite lovely and you wouldn’t change how things panned out for anything.

     Albeit, there were low times, the night in that overcrowded, overly lighted city when things had gotten, well, scary if you’re honest. Frightening and uncertain, you have no idea how that night would have turned out if Kai hadn’t shown up. You’re not even sure what would have happened if you never called Mark, both Kai and Mark helped you that night. Kai literally, Mark figuratively. If you hadn’t dialled Mark, you would most likely be wandering the streets, possibly the woods, awaiting the night you would return home. But, because you called Mark and because you stayed with him, continuing to grow closer to him, you now dread the idea of being sent home.

     You think you’ve accidentally let on to these hidden feelings, which is the last thing you had wanted to do. Mark had been acting suspiciously, he’s been talking about making a lot of plans- most of which you’d vaguely turned down- and whenever he isn’t recording, he’s been spending as much of his time with you. In the morning he would even skip the gym if you’re already awake so time wouldn’t be wasted. And no, it isn't that you don’t enjoy the attention, but it’s been making you even more worried about leaving. Not only for your own sake, but for Mark’s. As selfish as the thought may be, Mark’s become rather invested with you, he couldn’t even deny that fact himself.

     You sigh, letting the thoughts invade your mind like an infectious disease with symptoms such as regret and dreary feelings. Looking around yourself, surrounded by a pool of water with sun beams reflecting off the water and back into the sky all while warming the water. The water itself is just perfect, not too warm nor too cold, the right temperature to relax and let your thoughts sort themselves out. However, they aren’t exactly sorting themselves out in an ideal manner, are they? Not exactly.

     Though you start to collect your thoughts again, hoping for a solution that won’t result in feelings of hopelessness. Pursing your lips, you shrug and dunk your head beneath the water- it may make you more focused? Okay, well, it seemed like the right thing to do and you’re still fond of the water so why not? Once you pop back up from underwater, you spot the man who’s been causing your dilemma make his way out to the pool. As if to only distract you more, he’s arriving without a shirt. Thank you, Mark, truly.

     “Afternoon, m’lady! Can I join you?” He asks, his lips quirking up into a crooked grin and despite not getting an immediate answer, he carelessly jumps into the pool causing an uproarious splash.

     Rolling your eyes playfully, you smile sadly towards Mark. The first thought being how much you’ll miss the goofball. “You’re already in the water, so why not?” You wish you could better mask the sad undertone, but with all of those thoughts still fresh in your mind, it’s harder than normal.

     While Mark can act like a complete idiot sometimes, he’s most certainly _not_ an idiot. The two of you joke about it, yes, but in no way is he really an idiot. In moments like these, it’s obvious he’s brilliant because over the course of a few days, he’s almost solved the puzzle. You’re leaving soon; but why?  You don’t act like you want to, so why are you leaving him?

     Mark bites his lip, his eyes cast downward with the question on his tongue. He wants to ask, he wants your honesty. Would you give it to him though? Then again, Mark’s worried about you and he doesn’t care if he pushes a few buttons to make sure you’re okay. “(Y/N),” His tone serious and stern, one that you’re not fond of, “What’s going on with you?”

     A pit falls in your stomach as his question brings you back into the grasps of the thoughts that left when Mark arrived. You seek for some sort of reassurance in his eyes but they refuse to meet your own. So you look down as well, “Mark, things are complicated right now-”

     “Then explain.” Out of curiosity, you glance over to him, but still nothing. No eye contact, no smile, no sign of letting up. You don’t like this.

     You think for a moment and you start to feel the beating off your heart increase. You can’t. You can’t explain to him but you have to offer him something. Offer him what though? A lie? No, you’re almost certain he’s practically a lie detector right now, despite the lack of visual cues and such. Be honest? Or at least honest in the sense of not being able to tell him the truth. Possibly, you suppose it’s better than lying and the quicker you can get rid of this pulsing anxiety, the better. “I can’t tell you, Mark, I wish I could,” Goodness you wish you could, it would make everything so much easier, “but, I can’t.”

     The answer only seems to get on his nerves. And in his mind, rightfully so, “Why? If you want to, you can, nothing is holding you back. (Y/N), be honest with me. I’ve been honest with you so-”

     “It’s not that simple, Mark. Please, you need to understand that-”

     “That what?! You’re just going to up and leave after everything? And then not even be honest with me as to _why_ you’re leaving? Is this because of your whole nomadic life? Just say if it is or just say you don’t want to be _here_ anymore! But say _something_ ,” That’s when his eyes meet yours again. Yet, you didn’t get any reassurance like you were hoping for- you only felt worse. His usually warm, chocolate brown eyes are now dark as they glare daggers into your own, they’re harsh. Harsh and cold, but desperate, they’re not only glaring, they’re searching for answers. Searching for anything your eyes would give away that your words wouldn’t. Mark isn’t angry rather he’s frustrated, confused, and hurt. He shakes his head, “Nothing? You have nothing to say?” his lips now set in a scowl, it doesn’t suit him.

     You open your mouth, scared to reply but you still try to even with a tone so downhearted, “Mark, it’s just-”

     “Complicated?” His eyes leave yours as he sighs, Mark’s expression softens changing into one of disappointment, knowing he isn’t going to get anything else from you. Without another word, he turns to the pool’s edge and pulls himself up and out. You can’t think of anything, you want to say something, anything, that will give him reassurance but it’s impossible by now. Nonetheless, the words can’t come to mind and you’re rendered helpless without them. It’s all a blur, you’re watching him leave and your heart only beats faster and faster as he gets further and further, “I’ll see you at dinner.” And that was it. That was what he left you with and suddenly the pool feels desolate and unwelcoming.

* * *

 

     You made dinner as usual, but you didn’t stay to eat. The plates were all set, you even filled the animals' bowls and refreshed their water supply. However, you retired to your room before anyone else had come down. You wouldn’t mind seeing Matt and Ryan, Mark was your real concern. You decided to stay here and now, now you’re watching a random movie on an app called ‘Netflix’ and aiming to distract yourself from the certain red-head. So far, it’s been working rather well and you’re invested in the film pertaining to a Halloween King wanting to rule Christmas. The movie’s given you a new respect for skeletons and Frankenstein-esque women, even more so how cute they are together.

     Until a knock on your door interrupts your concentration on the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please leave a kudo and/or a comment! :) (PS: im sOrRy) ((PSS: i haven't written angst in a while so, sorry if it's not up to par XD))


	30. Maine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is knocking on your door... will you open it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!! This update is super late but with the holidays I've been really busy with family and whatnot >< Hopefully you all had great holidays as well and also thank you all so much for 250 kudos!!! I still can't believe it and I've still no clue how my story has come so far, thank you all so, so much, I am eternally thankful for you guy!!!<3

     While the movie continues to play, it’s your heart that pauses. The same sinking feeling returning to the pit of your stomach as you’re frozen; you were stuck as soon as the sound of the hand hit against the wooden door. It was soft, faint even, and if you had the volume any louder you doubt you would have heard it, but you did. And you are scared because you heard it. 

     There is an ounce of hope in your mind that whoever just knocked isn’t Mark, yet even though you haven’t even turned in the direction of the door, you know it’s him. Could it be someone else? Of course; however, the chances are far slimmer that it could be Matt or Ryan that knocked on your door. So, taking a moment to compose yourself and take a needed breath, you rise up from your spot on your bed and walk towards the door. You remain silent as you stand in front of the door, unsure of what to say or if you’re ready to face him. 

     “(Y/n)? I just wanna talk,” And there was your confirmation that it really is Mark on the other side of that door. He’s so close and yet you couldn’t feel farther away from him. “I’m not upset if that’s what you’re worried about.”

     Mark is upset, obviously. That wouldn’t have changed in an hour or two over something quite big for the two of you; he is only a  _ different _ kind of upset now and he’s more willing to understand. That is, if you’ll give him the opportunity to. Mark so badly wants to know why you ‘need’ to leave and why you can’t give him any more details than merely saying that it’s complicated. He wants you to stay, he can’t hide it whether he wants to or not. Mark wants you to stay here- not only where it’s near him, but where it’s safe.

     He knocks again.

     You stare at the door with thoughts running amok of how this could all possibly turn out. You know he’s still upset to a degree and he is fully justified in being so, you only wish that he wasn’t upset with you or that you could tell him the truth. Everything would be so much easier if you could, most of the problems that have occurred during your stay in this lovely realm could have been eradicated if Dream Makers were allowed to be honest with their true form while in the ‘low-field’. 

     The shiny, pale reflection in the silver door handle mocking you as you stare at it dangerously; there’s hardly any space between you and Mark and if you open that door it will all be gone. However, your distorted reflection in the handle reminding you of your problems. While in this Dreamer’s realm, there’s only been one physical change; your hair color. In the land of Dream Makers everyone has variations of white, silver, or gray hair; similar to the colors of the clouds. Ergo, when a Dream Maker falls, their body adapts to a Dreamer’s world and that includes practically instantly changing the color of one’s hair. Seeing this reflection of yourself in this silver handle with only bits of colors; it reminds you of why this is all happening. It reminds you of the inevitable. You will need to leave Mark, this man who you’ve grown a personal attachment to, who you’ve spent endless hours with, who you  _ kissed,  _ and who is your Dreamer. And for what purpose? To make his nights enjoyable with the most splendid dreams. The cause is good, but you still dread going home. 

     Closing your eyes, you sigh and walk back to bed to take a seat on the edge. You think only a second longer before your eyes gaze back at the door and despite what you think is best, you finally reply to Mark, “The door isn’t locked.”

     Without a single word he opens the door and walks in, his expression vacant though his eyes betray him as hints of hesitation and being dejected lay in those pools of dark brown. Mark pauses once he reaches the bed, seemingly as if he’s weighing his options by the scrunch of his brows. Finally, he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. You take a deep breath, pulling the blanket further over yourself, feeling far more secure under its warm embrace, “Hey.”

    “Hey,” He greets back just as awkwardly, his feet resting on the bar of the frame with his elbows on each knee as he wrings his hands in some hopeful way to ease the tension he feels. You open your mouth to say something- but bite your tongue and look down when the nerves begin to cloud your judgment. From the corner of his eye, Mark catches your tentative nature and in an oddly reassuring way it helps him. Sighing, he turns towards you with a gentle smile, “We should talk about earlier today,” he begins, thinking on how to continue from there. 

     “You sure?” You ask, chewing your bottom lip. Nervously, you try to lighten the mood with a sheepish laugh, “You weren’t exactly happy the last time.”

     A pitiful smile spreads on his lips as he regretfully recalls those words spat with frustration in your direction, yet, he tries to smile sincerely nonetheless for your own sake. “I wasn’t, was I?” Mark admits, though a small part of him found his questions- albeit interrogatory- were justified. “Am I forgiven on that?” A nervous chuckle passes his lips now too. 

     Automatically a true, gentle smile graces your expression as your eyes rise to meet his again, “I suppose so, only because you have a cute dog though,” And slowly but surely the tension falls in the room with both of you laughing lightly. 

     “I can’t argue with that, but you have to admit,” His smile shifts into a cheeky smirk, “the owner is pretty cute too, huh?”

     Rolling your eyes playfully, you begin to feel more and more relaxed with each second, “Maybe, maybe.” 

     Mark runs his hand through his hair as his nerves begin to dissipate and with tension between you and him fading away, he thinks it may be safe to continue the dangerous topic, “So, how soon do you think you’re heading off?” His voice still holds a cautionary tone yet one that’s far more calm and soft than the harshness it did in the same conversation before. 

     You think for a brief moment, “About two more nights, excluding today that is,” You answer, realizing just how close that date is by now.

     “And it’s a set date?” He inquires a flash of hope zipping through his eyes. However, once he notices your gaze leave his own, he didn’t need you to say, “It is.”

     “I really wish it wasn’t, Mark, but I need to leave by then,” You bite your lip and realize there may be an answer that he would understand, “It’s my family, they want me to return home.”

     “Where are they?”

     You said the first thing to come to mind, “Maine.”

     His eyes widen and he exhales, chuckles surprised, “Maine? And you’ve just wandered here?”

     “What can I say? A nomad has her secrets, chickadee,” You breath out a soft laugh of your own.

     You watch as his face shifts a tad bit with the gears turning in his head as he thinks, “And we’ll be able to stay in contact right?”

     “I..-I can try Mark, I can’t make any promises. But, whenever I’m in town, I’ll visit and that I can promise.” 

     “What if I move?”

     Laughing lightly, you shake your head, “If you move, then I’ll wander Los Angeles until I can hear your boisterous laugh. I can probably find you from five miles away  _ at least _ ,” You tease, the corner of your smile quirking up into a playful smirk.

     And with that, he laughs said boisterous laugh and lays back on the bed, “It’s not  _ that  _ loud!”

     “You say as you prove my point, Markimoo,” A clever quip in jest leaves your lips, he jokingly swats at your leg.

     “Quiet,” He ‘demands’ as he allows his eyes to do a quick glance of your mischievous self, “It’s only a little bit true.”

     “Whatever you say,” A content sigh escapes you while you shift on the bed so you can lay down next to him, “Besides, unless you truly want to, it’s gonna be harder than just moving to get rid of me,” Quite true, albeit he’d never completely understand why.

     “Good, ‘cause I’m problematic to get rid of myself,” Mark admits, the both of you now staring up at the ceiling fan spinning, “I’m like a really bad rash, no matter how hard you try, you can’t get rid of me.”

     “That’s  _ such _ a sweet analogy, Mark,” Sarcasm practically dripping from each word escaping you. 

     “Thanks! I thought so too!” He chimes proudly, a wide grin spreading across his face. It does warm the heart doesn’t it? Yet, a burning question still lingers in his mind, “Before you go, can we get something, like, sorted out?”

     Curious as to whatever it may be, you rest up on your elbow so you face him and nod, “Yeah, what’s up?”

     Mark laughs lightly, his cheeks heating up a tad as he finds the correct wording for his question, “What  _ are  _ we?” 

     His question perplexed you, brows furrowing, you start to reply, “In what manner do you mean?”

     “As in, y’know, what we are  _ together,”  _ Ah yes, Mark has really found the best wording for such an answer to your question, because obviously if you weren’t sure of the first part his answer would clear things up completely. 

     You blink, allowing the question to sink into your mind although still not quite certain about what he is asking, there could be multiple answers after all, so you try the first and most obvious one, “Two people? People as in humans?” Albeit, you aren’t human; however, in his mind you are. 

     “No-no, I mean, are we an item or was it all just fun and stuff?” An item? Does that word have another meaning than a mere product and what exactly does he mean by ‘it’? C’mon, brain! Think, there must be an obvious answer to his question! “Are we a couple?” Now,  _ that  _ you understand. Only, you aren’t positive how to answer. 

     “If I didn’t have to leave- I’d like to think that would be an option,” You smile wistfully, until remembering reality and have a small frown replacing the previous smile, “So currently, I think we may just be really good friends?”

     “We could always have a long-distance relationship,” Mark proposes, if only he knew how much of a distance it would really be. 

     “I guess, but it wouldn’t be the same, y’know?” And the next words to come out of your mouth are the most painful to not only say, but to think about, “Besides, if someone else comes along, it’s not right for me to stand in the way.” Hell, the thought of it just seems wrong, maybe this is why you never hear about Dreamers and Dream Makers meeting; a Dream Maker is far too protective of the bond they have with their Dreamer already, outside threats only make it worse. Nevertheless, if the bond were to become romantic as yours has started to become, it’s purely heart-breaking to think of such a thing. 

     He shrugs, his eyes now connecting with yours again, “Yeah, though if you ever meet someone yourself, tell me alright? I’ll kick his ass if he hurts you,” Mark chuckles, though every bit of his little statement is rather sincere. 

    “Will do, Markimoo,” You can’t help but to ruffle his fiery red hair as if to reassure the sweet-hearted boy. 

* * *

 

     The two of you had come to the conclusion that you should have a movie marathon before you leave. And so with the help of the other two lads, the four of you created a marvelous fort for you all to watch movies in. While you aren’t positive, it looks like they’ve practically used all the pillows and blankets in the house to create the cozy cave-like space, plus a few chairs and such to have a higher roof than just two feet or so. Currently, Mark is making popcorn and Matt is collecting drinks to bring down into the space so there won’t be any interruptions thanks to hunger or thirst anytime soon. Ryan and yourself, on the other hand, settle into the fort and recheck the stability; thankfully, it seems to be alright. 

     “By the way, what kind of movies do you like?” Ryan asks, laying down onto the pillow and blanket coated floor and snuggling into his spot. 

     You shrug simply, “I’m not sure, I guess anything is okay.”

     “Good thing Netflix has about any and every type of movie then,” He laughs for a moment before sparring you a sly side glance, “So, you and Mark?”

     Assuming his question is relative to the conversation you had with said man prior and not an odd, random illogical question, you begin to feel the heat on your cheeks rise up once again. “More or less so,” You answer, still not all that sure yourself. 

     “Complicated?”   


     “Complicated.”

     Matt returns with a few bottles of water in his hands along with all the cans of various sodas that he could carry without dropping them. Soon enough, Mark comes back as well and settles in between you and Ryan, placing two bowls of popcorn down; one in front of you and himself and the other in front of Ryan and Matt.     


     Mark glances  between the three of you, “Have we made a choice yet?”

     “Not yet-”

     “Actually,” Matt interrupts, “I think I know a movie that’ll be good to start off with.”

     “Speak my good sir!” Mark implores, making a grand gesture with his hand.

     With his own fancy voice, Matt replies to his dear friend, “‘Tis called ‘Odd Thomas’ sir!”

     You try to stifle your little laughs at their peculiar tones, yet, you fail and shake your head, “You two are the odd ones,” You sigh contently, “But, it sounds interesting, what’s it about?”

     “Fighting monsters, a dash of superpowers, and a hint of love,” Matt recalls with a crooked smile, “Sound good?”

     “Sounds great!” Ryan nods, grabbing the remote and after typing in the movie title, plays the movie. 

     Mark grabs two water and holds one out for you, “Water?” And while clouded in darkness, his smile still manages to light up the room, as well as your heart. 

     “I’d love some, thanks,” You grab the water bottle, and like in every cliche story told, for the brief moment your fingers touched his, it ignites your senses with amour. Before you can even realize the feeling, your heart lightens with joy and relief. Up until that small faction of a second moment, his forgiveness, the clean slate between you two, it didn’t feel complete. And while small, it appears as though the last brick of the wall is demolished, crushed, destroyed, whatever one wants to call the method for getting rid of the brick; because of that action. It seems as if he feels it too by that sweet smile he’s shooting in your direction and the tender gaze his eyes hold. 

     With a shared gaze, Mark determines that it would be a safe move to throw his arm around your shoulder and intertwine your fingers with his as you watch the movie. You, loving the warm gesture, lean into him.   
     Outside, the moon is high in the sky. Its beams spreading across the landscape like butter on toast, touching every ounce of land it can, though creating dark shadows just as much. The darkness lingers in those spots; untouched and unseen, hidden and mysterious. Yet at the same time, enticing for same reasons. For those who decide to wander into the darkness, the unknown awaits for them and they lack the security of the moonlight. There is nothing certain, and maybe that’s the reason most avoid the shadows, but are those who face it stronger from what they gain? Or even from what they lose? Only they can say. The white orb shines against the night, granting them the options of where they wish to wander and how much times it grants them to do so. For you, it only gives tonight and the next two days. And if you’re honest, you aren’t sure where you’ll find yourself by that time. 


	31. *Personal Note!*

      Hey guys, I really wanted to say I am terribly sorry for the hiatus; the end of the semester has been nearing and classes have been killing me with the work load. I know it isn't the best excuse, and I shouldn't be making excuses anyway, but its been way too much for me to handle and while I love writing the fic, it seemed impossible for me to find time to just sit down and write. Plus, I want every chapter to be good for you guys! And if I put one out there just so I can say I updated, well, I wouldn't enjoy doing that and I'm sure it would lack the passion I put into writing and I can imagine that wouldn't be fun or enjoyable for you to read either. 

      Thankfully, the end of the semester is this week and once I have those final exams out of the way and all the stress that goes with it, you can be assured you will have another chapter by this upcoming weekend! Plus the promise of updating regularly!

      So, be on the look out for regular updates soon and lots more to come! _Sweet Dreams_  may be ending soon but that doesn't mean the _story_ is over! Hopefully I am forgiven and welcomed back into your lovely hearts.

      - Bahannah :) 


	32. Dumplings For Dinner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks and delectable dumplings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back, my lovelies! Hopefully I’m not too rusty and can still manage to write! But seriously, thank you all for being patient and still supporting me despite the unexpected break :) <3 Love you!!

     Brown eyes flutter awake, toes curling and shoulders stretching; a certain flame-haired sweetheart begins to wake up and greet the day before him. Thankful for the blankets and pillows that litter the floor and supported him through the night, if it weren’t for the cozy arrangement he doubts he would’ve gotten as good of a sleep he did. Mark lazily glances around the room and notices you’ve strayed from his grasp, rather, you’re strewn about and completely in a deep sleep that he would prefer not to disturb. He will make note that even with hair in your face and an almost dead appearance, you manage to look cute. Cute being the overall aura, that is, because currently while it’s primarily cute, it’s also quite silly and stupid- in the best way possible, of course.

      He also notices one of his two dear friends snoring a bit obnoxiously, Ryan can be a loud snorer after all so Mark is a tad surprised it’s not louder. He’ll accept it though. Scanning the area once again, he sees the lack of male blondes and attributes it to the fact that Matt may have gone up once he had gotten tired, which is logical to say the least. Mark can imagine that Matt’s queen sized bed is far more comfier than the plush floor they’ve created, nonetheless, Mark himself is still content with the downy make-shift bed. 

     Stretching, he carefully gets up so as to not disturb you or Ryan, in which he succeeds, and heads on over to the kitchen. Mark opens the fridge and allows his eyes to look over the items and stopping when he spots the chicken. He hums in thought if for only a moment and spares a glance in your direction before making a decision. And like that, Mark decides to make dumplings for dinner and with plenty of hours until then, he’ll have great time to marinate it to perfection. 

     The red-head’s lips shift into a crooked smile as he starts to prepare the dish, pulling out a large and deep pot to begin the process and allowing the chicken to warm up a tad after placing it on the counter. Satisfied, Mark leaves the pot to heat up as he goes upstairs to change into some new clothes. Where, he takes notice of his earbuds and with a shrug, puts his music on shuffle and tuning in once he changed. Which leads him to sing quietly as he walks back down to the steps and into the kitchen, checking on his delightful work in progress, Mark resumes with what little he has to prepare for the moment. As soon as that bit was finished, he slips on some tennis shoes and heads out door for a quick jog around the block.

* * *

 

     A wet, sloppy ‘kiss’ meets your cheek and your eyes immediately bolt open, your instincts on high alert and ready to defend yourself against any possible threat. Only that ‘threat’ is a golden puppy who wouldn’t hurt a fly. A light laugh escapes you and despite you wiping the slobber from your cheek, you ruffle Chica’s fur lovingly and plant a sweet kiss on the dog’s head, “Silly girl.”

     Beside you, or at least across a Mark-sized distance, you hear Ryan speak up, “She wake you up too?” 

     “Yeah,” The two of you share a short laugh, “though I don’t mind waking up to her adorableness.”

     “Exactly why I have Lego,” He admits, a fond smile spreading across his lips, “Speaking of, I should probably find the not-so-little guy and walk ‘im. Don’t do anything stupid, kiddo.” And with that, he gets up from the cozy lay out, ruffles your hair in a similar fashion that you did to Chica and heads up to his room where he presumes the fluffy dog is sleeping. 

     “I’ll try!” You joke, a content sigh passing your lips when he left your sight. While you’re rather complacent with cuddling up into the mass of blankets and pillows, an abrupt noise catches your attention. Only to realize it was Mark closing the door a bit harsher than needed as Chica bounds towards the currently sweaty American, giggling to yourself, you watch her jump on him happily to give her owner a slobbery and fluffy welcome home. 

     You debate mentally for a moment on whether or not you should offer him a 'welcome back' or to stay hidden if only for a minute two and due to some odd feeling, you decide to go with the latter. Sneakily, you watch as he enters the kitchen, Mark briefly checks over the dish in making sure to affirm that everything is going well- and it is- he then takes a drink from his water bottle and proceeds to wipe some sweat from his forehead. You, with eyes peeking out from the little fort with curiosity, begin to wonder why you didn’t just greet him and why you had that peculiar feeling in the first place. Nothing is out of the ordinary so why- 

     Then, you hear it. A sound that while you aren’t exactly accustomed to it, you wouldn’t mind listening to it every chance you could get. His voice, oh goodness, where to begin? The deep tone itself that carries a note like a leaf riding the wind? The pure, joyous emotion his song holds that warms your soul to the core? Or even just the impossibly melodic smoothness of his voice despite it holding such power to it as well? 

     You hardly even realize the smile that has spread across your lips and without thinking you move towards the source who’s more than just lost in his own world. You gently tap his shoulder and in contrast to your gentle touch, Mark jumps violently- even making you flinch- and exclaiming something that is a lot more like what usually passes those darling lips of his, “Fucking dick nuggets!!” He has quite the vocabulary, doesn’t he?

     Nevertheless, he finally seems to realize it was you who offered him a temporary scare and he laughs sheepishly, cheeks dusting with a light pink from embarrassment at his rather interesting reaction. “Oh, you’re up, sorry about,” He moves his hand in a circular motion, “ _ that _ .”

     “You’re good, though those were some unusual word choices to say the least,” You tease playfully and let out a soft laugh which he joins in. 

     “What? Fucking dick nuggets? No, no, they’re one of the  _ most  _ usual things to say,” Mark counters, his smile shifting into a teasing smirk, “Trust me.”

     “Trust you?” You re-ask, a little fire of spontaneity, curiosity, and amusement lighting in your heart, “How would you know? Are you an expert in what people say, Mark?” 

     “Oh definitely,” He answers without hesitation and a straight face, or for a moment that is, until he returns to his sly expression, “Haven’t you heard? I’m psychic.” 

     “Since when?”

     “Since I’ve become a real man.”   


     You pause, blink, and try not to laugh while looking into his overly confident but dazzling all the same eyes. Taking a deep breath, you cross your arms and allow an impish smirk of your own to cross your cheeks, “Prove it then. What am I thinking about, Mark?” And just for fun, you even decide to start thinking about a random love of yours. Icees. 

     He scoffs as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, “That’s the most obvious thing in the world; it’s me.” You simply roll your eyes and raise a challenging brow to which he refutes with, “See? I was right, wasn’t I? Told you. Psychic.”

     “It was Icees, Mark. Not you, Icees.” You correct, a proud smirk now donning your lips. 

    “It’s the same thing,” He attempts to recover and as soon as you open your mouth to protest, he covers it with his hand, “Everything is relative, so technically, I’m correct.”  

     You thought about whether it is worth it or not to argue with him on that. You come to the conclusion that it’s not. Raising your own hands to remove his you begin to change the topic, “So, what’s all this, Markimoo?” You ask motioning towards the pot, stealing a little glance into whatever dish he’s making.

     “ _ That   _ is the chicken I’m preparing for dumplings,” Mark says his tone shifting from cocky to cheerful. “It’s one of my favorite dishes and I figured I’d make it for you before you head out.” His smirk changes as well, his lips now donning a bittersweet smile. 

     A frown briefly steals your expression until your smile makes its return, “Thank you, Mark. I really appreciate that,” you taking his hands in your own and sigh, a bitter laugh escaping you, “It’ll be tomorrow night or the morning after, and there won’t be a minute I’m gone that you won’t be on my mind.” Of course that would be whether you’d want him there or not, he’s truly impossible to forget; both because he’s your Dreamer and the fact that he’s just one of those people who can lighten up any day no matter what. 

     Mark simply couldn’t help but pull you into a hug, “Does it really have to be so soon?”

     “I don’t have a choice, it’s already been set, Mark,” His beard tickles your neck only encouraging your smile to spread as you realize all that you’ll really miss about him. Though, you aren’t exactly sure who had it better; for Mark, it would be over and- most likely- he’d never see you again. He can move on easier. You, you have to live and watch him live on his own, being so close but so far away. Is there any way for a positive outcome from this?

     You know, you know that you should be content with giving him dreams, giving him those marvelous gifts of the night that fulfill his wishes but after these days, it’s hard to imagine that’ll be  _ all _ you can do for him. True, you’ll adore being in the clouds again, seeing all the familiar faces, and even being able to make splendid dreams once more but the simple idea of not being able to merely  _ hug  _ Mark, it’s terrible. And even if you were to grant nightmares to the redhead to be able to see him, there’s no possible way of knowing where you would be sent and how far it would be away from Los Angeles. There’s also the whole point of you feeling absolutely horrible for purposely giving him nightmares for your own benefit, even the thought sends a twinge of guilt through your mind. 

      “Then I guess I just have to make these last hours as cool and as marvelously Markiliscious as possible, huh?” You couldn’t see his face but you can hear the smile in his voice as clear as day and so with a stifled chuckle, you nod. 

     “I suppose so,” Pulling back from the hug just enough for the two of you to meet face to face and share a brief, yet still charming kind of kiss. You hear a small sound though decide to ignore it and as your lips part, your foreheads rest upon one another’s as your smitten smiles never leave his or you own lips. 

     “I’m also gonna miss th- Shit balls!” This is when you realize you shouldn’t have ignored that small sound. Mark’s hand instinctively leave yours to rest on his side, his eyes wide with bewilderment as he turns to look at his attacker. Who, paired with a rather large Nerf gun, is the cheeky Matt grinning ear to ear. “What was that for?!”

     “I have to make these last days as annoying and mischievously Mattiliscious as possible,” He repeats with his own little twist along with a chuckle, which you shamefully join him in. 

     “Why are you laughing?!” Mark asks, confusion lingering in his eyes from the ‘betrayal’ he feels from your laughter. 

     “It- It’s funny, Mark!” You try to cover your mouth to contain your laughter which only grows as Matt winks at you with a boyish charm. 

     “See! She gets it!”

     “I officially hate both of you.”

* * *

 

     “Delicious as always, Mark,” Ryan praises, happily taking another bite of the savory dumpling. 

     “Thank you,” His deep voice rings out, “It was a last minute idea, so it’s good we had the time and ingredients,” Mark chuckles and then picks up his third dumpling, motioning towards you with it in his chopsticks, “What do you think?”

     “They’re amazing, I love them!” You exclaim all the while struggling only a little with how to use chopsticks. Which amuses the boys as they watch your tiny dilemma unfold. 

     “Do you want help?” Matt raises a brow allowing his smile to quirk up in a fashion to match. 

     You blink and let out a sheepish giggle, “What? No, I’m fine, I think I got it,” You assure offering a dismissing wave with the problematic utensils. Mark, however, looks at you questioningly. 

     “Positive?” 

     “Positive!”

     “Alright then, if you say so…”

     “And I do!” 

     Mark merely chuckles at your stubbornness and nods, “Then anyway, what’s the plan for tonight?” 

      “Matt and I are doing a few videos so when we move we can just upload them,” Ryan shrugs and Matt gives an affirming nod. 

      “Yup!” Matt says before plopping a dumpling in his mouth. 

      “Huh, well, what do you wanna do, chickadee?” Mark inquires, his eyes now resting on your own. You ponder over his question for a moment, though you aren’t exactly sure. So, you simply shrug. 

     “No clue, how about you?”

     He purses his lips as the gears turn in his mind and almost instantly it hits him, “Are you okay if it’s a video game?” Mark’s smile now wide and his eyes gleaming with excitement. 

     “I don't see why not,” You guarantee, curious as to what he’s getting at. 

     Mark smile soon turns into an eager smirk, “Then I am going to introduce you to the great game called  _ Prop Hunt. _ ”

     A boisterous laugh rumbles out from the two other boys, resulting in one almost choking on a dumpling, “Are Bob, Wade and Jack going to join in?”

     “Maybe, hopefully,” He answers with his laughter bellowing non-stop as the loveliest of memories come to mind of the four of them playing the game.

     Matt shakes his head as he continues to laugh, “Is the Bonercast gang getting back together?”

     “Bonercast gang?” You pipe in, confused as can be as to what you’ve just allowed Mark to introduce you to, especially if Ryan almost choked on a dumpling at the mention of the game. 

     Mark brows crease together and shakes his head, “Oh God, don’t say those words, you’re too good for this...” You notice he has to literally stop eating because he can’t stop laughing, his hands holding his stomach and face turning red with how it’s all playing out. 

     “Why..? Mark, what’s the Bonercast?” You, on the other hand, are only growing more and more confused and concerned as their laughter now floods the room at whatever that word means. “Guys?! Why is it so funny? What’s so funny about the Bonercast?”

     “Well, I think it’s time for us to start videos, huh Ryan?”

     “Yes! Have fun explaining it, Mark!” And with a friendly pat on the redhead’s shoulder, the duo leaves to their own domain, their laughter trailing with them. Mark remains and he tries to calm his laughter down, albeit not very effectively, so he can attempt to explain in the best fashion what the ‘Bonercast’ is. 

     “It’s a…  _ joke,  _ that my friends and I have. We pretend to be a podcast and help people with,” He pauses for a moment unable to resist the urge to chuckle as he explains it, “Where we help people with their boner related problems.” 

     Your brows furrow and try to remember that word and yet, nothing comes to mind, “I’m sorry but, what’s a boner?” To this question, Mark laughs so hard he begins to cough which almost frightens you. However, if there is one thing you’ve learned while in the land of the Dreamers, there’s always a way to find out about new information. “You don’t have to tell me, I can just Google it if it’s easier.”   


      “ _No!_ ” His eyes now wide as his face flushes red awkwardly, “No, no, no, no! Just, it’s okay. It’s-uh, it’s something that happens when a guy is very excited if you know what I mean?” Mark attempts with his chuckles following soon after. 

     You weren’t exactly sure what he means; however, to avoid further embarrassment and awkwardness you instead just nod slowly, “Ah, okay.”

     “Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to have the Bonercast not happen,” Mark promises, “Besides, they’ll probably be teasing me about you if anything because they’re assholes,” He shakes his head, already imagining what they may say. 

     “I’m noticing you have very interesting friends, Mark, great ones, but interesting all the same,” You point out, a playful gleam in your eyes as Mark nods. 

     “Just wait until you meet Bob and Wade, Bob is cool but Wade… Wade’s a  _ loser _ ,” He drags out the ‘o’, and despite his little tease, you do in fact remember those two and how fondly Mark thinks of them, “You’ll like Bob but like I said, Wade is  _ so  _ annoying,” The sarcasm obvious in his voice encourages a light laugh from you.

     “Annoying or not, I can’t wait to meet them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this was supposed to be a super fluffy adorable chapter and then I watched some old prop hunt videos and I couldn't help myself! X3 I'm sorry?? Either way, hope you enjoyed and if you did, please leave a kudos and/or a comment, it's all highly appreciated!! <3


	33. Your PJs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark introduces you to more of his friends and you make popcorn, it's a nice time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a little bit shorter than normal but fear not! We've still got a bit before the story ends, so no worries!:)

     To say the least, you had bundles of fun with the lads. Mark introduced you to them, starting with Bob and then Wade, and showed you the basics of the game. The goals were fairly easy to understand; if you’re a prop, don’t get caught, if you’re a hunter, find and eliminate the props before the time runs out. In addition to the new boisterous boys, ol’ Jackaboy joined in as well! There was no shortage of laughter or swearing as they started to play, Mark tried to save face for your sake if only for a few before he cracked and began swearing himself. He tried to offer an apology, but you were too busy laughing from his most peculiar euphemisms and swears that you can’t say you expected. Glad that you found even his frustrated ramblings funny, he no longer tried to censor himself and allowed it all to roll off his tongue as usual. 

     However, when Wade tried to bring up the bonercast, the rest of the three feigned offense due to the fact that there is a ‘lady’ in their presence. Mark then tried to teach you how to tease Wade properly, and while you objected, he assured it would be okay. Yet, when you made a playful comment in jest towards Mark a moment after, he acted as if you stabbed him a million times in his darling little heart. Wade, Bob, and Jack -on the other hand- couldn’t stop laughing for about five minutes. 

     When Mark finally let you play, you stumbled a tad bit and were more frantic than you originally expected to be. In the first round, you were a prop and you found your heart beating as the adrenaline courses through your veins at the excitement of such a little activity. And you’d rather not admit how many times you yelped because you had gotten caught. Mark and the rest of the boys also never expected you to repeat a few of the words Mark yelled out in frustration, yet you did all the same. Nothing too bad, but a simple exclamation of ‘shit’ or ‘damn it’ every now and then. Mark more or less stood agape when it happened for the first time, you had merely rolled your eyes playfully at his action.

    An hour or so has passed since then and you now find yourself craving something salty, “Hey Mark?”

     “Yes?” He answers, half paying attention as his character roams the screen scanning the area for props. 

     “Do you have any salty snacks I can make?”

     His eyes leave the screen for your own beautiful orbs as he ponders, “We’ve got popcorn?”

     “Popcorn…” You mumble to yourself and nod at the thought of the buttery, salty treat, “Will you eat some too, Mark?” While you’d love to think that you can eat a whole bag, you aren’t quite positive and knowing Mark will eat some too, is reassuring. 

     “I don’t see why not,”

     “Great! I’ll be right back then!” You chime, giving him a light pat on his shoulder before leaving. Once you left; however, a cheeky snicker echoes out from the mic of an Irishman. Almost instantly when he hears his friend-across-the-pond’s snicker, Mark lets out a drawn out groan. 

     “Do not start this-”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        
     “Told ya’ Mark’s got a girlyfriend!” Sean pipes in a matter-of-fact way. 

     “I do not, she’s-”

     “Signe’s told me everything! They’re friends now by the way, but it sounds like the two of ya’ are real cozy!”

     “Gotta say, I’m impressed Mark. She seems like a good match-”

     “We’re not-”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   
     “She’s out of your league, Mark,” Wade teases playfully, his own laugh making an appearance along with the lingering Irishman’s laugh. 

     “Guys, just listen okay?” Seeing as no one spoke up after this, the redhead continues, “We are not together, I wish we were, but we’re not.” 

     Despite Mark not being able to see this action, Sean furrows his brows in confusion, “Why not?” 

     Sighing, Mark runs a hand through his faux fire locks, “She has to leave soon, tomorrow or the next day actually. Her family apparently wants her to come back home to Maine. The distance… I’d be willing but, it doesn’t seem logical, you know?”

     A sullen air falls on the previously lively conversation, not exactly awkward, just… a disconsolate air, possibly? Mark feels his heavy heart weigh him down as he begins to realize the reality of the situation.

     “Can you get her to stay?” Bob’s kind voice inquires, the game truly being put to a stop even if it’ll only be for a bit longer. 

     “I don’t know,” Mark admits, he’d love to try but, “I just, I don’t want to pressure her into staying either though.”

     “Doesn’t mean you can’t try,” Wade points out, “Either way, do what you think is best, Mark.”

     Mark bites his lip and nods, “I know… Let’s just talk about something- Wait, guys, I’ll be right back…” He takes a stand and makes his way downstairs into the kitchen where he discovers a, well, an interesting scene to say the least. 

     The fire alarm has been instigated due to the smoke clouding the air. All the while, he sees you looking on in panic to the growing silver mass on the stove that’s not only making those oh-so familiar popping noises but a constant hiss erupting from the top as well. 

     Your eyes dart to his, wide and frantic asking for help from the rather built man. He slowly walks towards you, confusion written in his expression despite the start of his low chuckling, “You need help?”

     “Please,” Your eyes looking lost as the pan on the stove continues to hiss. 

     Mark reaches over into the living room, grabs a pillow, and swats the smoke away to get rid of the obnoxious alarm. “Everything alright?” Matt yells from his room, not exactly worried himself. 

     “Yeah! Nothing to worry about,” Mark hollers back up as the beeping finally ceases, thankfully. He then moves the oddly intimidating popcorn pan onto an unused burner, which then put a stop to its noises too, “All good?”

     You sigh in relief and nod, “Yeah, thank you,” You pause as you shake your head, “I don’t know what happened, it was fine one minute and I look away for only a second because Chica passed by and how could I not pet her? But when I look back, it was this giant gray… thing! It  _ hissed _ !” You exclaim, still not fully understand what went wrong. You’ve always been quite the creator, being bested by such a trivial invention is disheartening! 

     Mark pinches the bridge of his nose, a giant grin spreads across his features, “Did you notice that we have  _ microwave _ popcorn too?” 

     In an automatic reaction of hearing such news, you deadpan, hand covering your now blushing face, “We do?”

     “We do,” He reinstates, amused at your realization, “You could’ve just grabbed a bag and put it in for like, two minutes, and it would’ve been over with already. To think someone who can make crepes and these amazing desserts can’t make popcorn, well, nice job, chickadee.” 

     You playfully swat at him, “Oh shut up, Mark,” albeit, you couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a light laugh from the irony in that truth. You think for a second before poking him in the center of his chest, “Icecream?”

     “Since you can’t burn it, let’s do it!” He winks and leans over to grab out two bowls along with two spoons, “You good with cookie dough?”

     “Certainly!”

     “Alright, and I can get it set up, so go ahead and tell the guys we’re not dead, ‘kay?” His eyebrow quirks up and you nod. 

     “Okay, thanks, Markimoo!” He simply hums in response as you jog up the stairs and into his room, happily waving to the camera and greeting the boys again, “Back! Sorry, there was a… complication.”

     “With popcorn?”

     “It’s complicated, but now we’re going to eat ice cream so it’s all good, how’s the game been going?” You ask wanting to forget your disgraceful mistake. 

     “Great! Despite you n’ Mark bein’ gone, our team is winnin!” Sean informs, proudly. 

     “That’s only cause Wade didn’t realize we started playing again and let Jack kill him twice before he realized,” Bob defends with a whine from a hurt Wade following after.

     “No one told me!”

     “Oh great, is Wade already making excuses?” Mark playfully groans as he re-enters the room, “Tsk tsk, c’mon Wade, be better than that. Be a better person! Be someone like me!” He chuckles softly as he hands you your bowl of the delectable frozen treat. 

     “Either way, I think I’m cool with just watching now, I don’t want my icecream to melt. So, you boys have fun fighting amongst yourself!” You giggle shaking your head at their silly teasing between one another. 

     “Just remember to have a n _ ice  _ time!” And as soon as the pun slips off of Wade’s tongue, a chorus of groans follow.

     “You just ruined her nice time, Wade!”

     ‘God damn it, Wade!”

     “Oh boy, I’m really going to get  _ creamed  _ in this upcoming round for that, huh?” Another chorus of groans follow, although you try your best not to laugh. 

     “I’m not helping you anymore if you say another one,” Bob warns and begrudgingly, Wade agrees not to tell anymore puns. Or he at least tries to… 

     He fails at this task.

* * *

 

     The game ended not too long ago, each one signing off and saying again it was nice to meet you, except for Jack who told you he’ll hopefully talk to you soon. You still aren’t tired though, Mark is, but you aren’t. Mark stretches as he walks towards his bed and then proceeding to jump on it with a content sigh once he lands. “Sleepy?” You ask as if to simply confirm your thoughts.

     “Very,” He answers, his eyes resting on the ceiling; lost in his own thoughts. 

     “I’ll go ahead and leave you then, good-”

     “Wait,” He props himself up on his elbows a question lingering on his tongue just daring to be asked as he watched you freeze mid-way to his door. He has your full attention, he knows he does, but does he dare ask? The temptation is killing him and Mark knows it may be his last opportunity to even ask a question of this sort. God, he wants to ask.

      The moonlight reflecting in your gorgeous irises like gentle light reflecting off a pond; they manage to look right through him; right into him, straight to his soul. The blue light passing through his white curtains and laying against your skin, illuminating it in a stunning way he’s never seen before that makes him never want to let you go. Yet, you’ll be leaving soon and if he gets any closer, how will he handle you leaving for God knows how long? You’re like a forbidden fruit, a precious stone that’ll only crumble if touched, or a brilliant flame that will burn if someone gets too close; a temptation all the same that he isn’t willing to give up so easily although he knows he has to. It’s not his decision and he knows it isn’t his place to interfere. So, does he dare get even closer if it’ll only result in more pain when he no longer has you to hold? Can no longer be embraced with such love and warmth that he’s never felt before you came along? Can no longer see that breath-taking smile or silly laugh that makes his heart soar?  _ Is it worth it? _

     Mark doesn’t know. He really doesn’t, but what he does know is that he has you  _ now.  _ That in this moment, you have nowhere to go and nor does he, so after much thought, he allows the question to leave his lips, “(Y/n) can you stay with me tonight?” Quite juvenile, he knows. Yet, he only wants to hold you in a midnight embrace one more time. Maybe it will leave him hurting more, but maybe he’ll be content and be ready to let you go when tomorrow comes. 

     The question takes you by surprise and with a blink of your eyes, you slowly start to nod and allow a soft, bittersweet smile to capture your expression, “I’d love to Mark. Let me change into my PJs and I’ll be right back, sound good?”

     “Sounds great,” A soft chuckle escapes him as you offer a small wave before leaving to go change. He can’t help the smile that spreads across his lips as he remembers your PJs; his old T-shirt and basketball shorts. A fact that will always make him smile no matter where you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos, everything and anything is appreciated loves, and it makes my day seeing that stuff!! <3


	34. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for late night kisses and chats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know, I'm a day late. But! The chapter is 2,800+ words so almost a thousand more than the previous! Hopefully that makes up for it... I'm sorry lol please enjoy my dearies!

You peek into Mark’s room now donned in your PJs, watching him silently as he scrolls through twitter on his phone, his smile grows when he passes an adorable family photo of huskies. You chuckle gently to yourself as you walk over, “Whatcha lookin’ at, Markimoo?” Jumping into the bed with him, you lean into him and already taking a look despite your question that remains unanswered for another second or two. Similarly, your smile spreads across your cheeks and you let out an ‘awe’ at the fluffy trio.

     “Right! It’s a family. And just look at the pupper! He’s a giant ball of fluff!” Mark zooms in on the puppy who is indeed basically a giant, loving ball of fluff. Quite the butterball of a puppy if you do say so yourself.

     Both in agreement and amusement, you nod, “He is, isn’t he?” Mark sighs contently before closing the app and setting his phone on the nightstand beside him. He then sits up a tad and motions for you to come closer with a beckoning wave of his finger.

     “C’mere,” His voice now different than the previous playful and excited tone it held. Now, it held a far more calm, cool, and collected tone with a dash of a sleepy gruff lingering in his throat that offers a delightfully enchanting raspiness to his voice. Mark’s excited grin had also relaxed into a charming crooked smile. His stubble compliments his currently messy hair, possibly due to him running his hand through it before you walked in. And so, you sheepishly snuggle into the man at first, resting your head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around your waist, “Cozy?”

     “Very, thank you,” You chime, stretching a bit to be able to offer him a chaste kiss along his jawline. He returns with a soft and lingering kiss on your forehead, when he pulls away you notice the falter in his smile before he manages to quickly recover. You debate on whether or not to address it; you decide against it for the sake of the moment. However, you do give him another kiss, this time on the base of his neck and allow it to linger for a few seconds and then proceeding to nuzzle into his embrace further. While you can’t see his face any longer, you hope it helps keep that smile in place. Nonetheless, you search your mind for something to _really_ keep that smile on his lips, “Mark?”

     He simply responds with a hum and raises his eyebrow, despite you not being able to see.

     “What did the pizza say to the tomato?”

     Intrigued, he chuckles softly as he replies, “What?”

     And in a posh voice while waving your finger accordingly, “Don’t get _saucy_ with me, mister!”

     Maybe it is due to the most peculiar voice you just created, the pure stupidity of the joke, or the silliness of those two things combined, Mark couldn’t help but let out that thundering laughter. His free hand raising up so his digits can pinch the bridge of his nose while he laughs at the rather simple joke. Admittingly, you expected a laugh or two but nothing of this proportion and you find yourself letting out a light laugh at his reaction, “You good, Mark?”

     “Yeah, yeah, I’m good, I just-”  he takes a moment to breath as his laughter begins to calm down, “I don’t even know why, it’s just really stupid?” Mark shrugs, the train of laughter still rolling off his tongue yet dwindling down in volume.

     You feign hurt and top it off with a gasp, “Mark! That was my best joke you just called stupid!”

     He holds back a chuckle, though quite poorly, and pulls you in closer while now donning a pout, “I’m sorry! Forgive me!” Mark whines playfully as the occasional laugh escapes him.

     Squeaking from the sudden pressure, a trail of giggles leave you and echo against the walls of the room as your squirm playfully in his arms, “You’re forgiven, Mark, God, just let me go!” You exclaim, unable to erase the smile from your lips.

     “I am? Oh thank you!” He chimes happily, though continuing to just press you harder against him if anything.

     “Mark! Can’t breathe here!” And finally with a laugh of his own, he releases you. You shake your head as you catch your breath for a moment despite still laughing. “Thank you,” you mutter all while sitting up straight beside him with a brow quirked and playful smirk, “You almost suffocated me, nerd.”

     “You were fine,” He assures, dragging out the ‘i’ for emphasis. His cool brown eyes stare into your own with a glimmer of mischief alongside the moonlight in those darling pools. Due to this, you tilt your head a bit in curiosity, “What are you thinking about Mark?”

     “Nothing…” He trails off, sitting up straighter though you can’t say you believe him, not with that smirk of his. Mark opens his arm widely, “Hug of forgiveness?”

     That sinking feeling in your stomach tells you not to, that look in his eyes and his smirk; you simply don’t trust it. Yet, in the back of your mind you start to feel a bit guilty for doubting this man who probably has no ill will and so with that, you cautiously lean into his hug, wrapping your arms around him, “Why not?”

     The hug was great for a moment or two before Mark revealed his true intentions. In a swift movement, he pulls you onto his lap and begins to attack your sides with his digits in a tortuous tickle attack. A crazed laughter leaving his lips that may or may not result in waking up Matt or Ryan if they were already asleep. Meanwhile, you can’t help the stream of laughter leaving your own lips as your hands press against his chest in a desperate attempt to escape this torture. He keeps his grip on you surprisingly steady despite him being able to tickle you at the same time; Mark must be a master tickler for such a feat, how many moments must he have ruined by pulling such a stunt? No one can know for sure, yet, you definitely add this one to the nonexistent list. You scream, trying to get him to stop while he just continues to laugh finding the situation hilarious, “What? You thought you’d be able to leave and _not_ have to endure a tickling from your wonderful Markimoo? You’re crazy!”

     “And you’re an asshole!”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                
     “A proud one at that!”

     You groan in futile resistance, deciding to stop your struggle and just give in. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you rest your head against his shoulder with the stream of laughter still flowing. Thankfully, he’s merciful and decides to put an end to your suffering once you gave in. “Still alive?”

     You shake your head, happy to be able to calm down, “No, you killed me, Mark. Hope you’re happy,” you hear him chuckle and feel his chest vibrate due to it.

     “Aw boo, really?”

     “Really.” Pulling back a little, you offer him a soft, sleepy smile, “You did me in, chickadee, what can I say?”

     “Well, would a kiss from a super, amazingly handsome man help?” He asks the smirk now spreading proudly across his lips.

     “Maybe,” You giggle, though not quite finishing before you can slide in a little joke, “Though I have to say, didn’t know you were into necrophilia.” Not being able to come up with a clever quip in return he simply laughs.

     He shakes his head but shrugs, “I mean, because it’s you, I wouldn’t-”                                                                                                                                                                   
     “No, Mark, we are not crossing that line. I am not dead. So no need to finish that sentence, sweetheart,” You interrupt, rolling your eyes playfully, “Goodness, just kiss me already, you dork,” you ‘demand’ with a warm smile.

     “No need to tell me twice,” And with that, Mark leans in allowing his lips to greet your own. Starting off with teasing brushes against your own though both of you seem to grow impatient quickly and deepen the kiss soon after. It always amazes you just how soft his lips are and you may have to ask him if he does in fact wear lip balm to maintain such a velveteen feel. The kiss tastes like mint, possibly due to the two of you brushing your teeth earlier and the toothpaste still lingering in each other’s breath. It’s a minty cloud nine that you never want to depart from; his hands resting on your hips and yours wrapped around his neck, being able to gingerly play with his raven hair.

      Mark tries to express and let out everything into this kiss: his longing for you, his pure attraction for your being, possibly even love for you, and even the fear that this will be the last real kiss. Of course you knew it would be, which is why you’re gladly living in the moment and not thinking about what’s to come tomorrow. Mark’s tried, he’s tried to keep it down and he wants to for your sake but he can’t anymore. He isn’t satisfied with living in the moment because those thoughts even manage to invade his mind as his lips are dancing against your own. _No_. No, he has to stay strong for you. He has to.

      When oxygen decides to remind the two that you need to breathe, you pull away reluctantly with a seemingly unwavering smile from the grand experience but it changes when you see Mark. Slightly out of breathe, as to be expected, but his eyes remain shut rather tightly and his brows are furrowed. Raising one of your own, you look at him curiously, “Mark? Are you alright?” Unsure of his behavior, worry is on the rise in your mind as your guardian instincts begin to kick in. “Mark, what’s wrong? You need to talk to me.”

     His smile makes a poor come back before his eyes open still holding a level of sadness that you aren’t sure where it comes from at first, “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just being a big baby.” Mark chuckles though it isn’t filled with any humor, just… well, you’re not sure. But it breaks your heart all the same.

     “Mark, please,” You ask, brows knitting together although once he sighs in defeat, his false smile now showing its true self, the realization hits you and clears your mind, “I’m sorry, Mark.” And you are, you really are and you’re not sure what to say anymore. It’s beyond your control. Cupping his face, you share a sullen glance as you sigh, “I have no decision in this Mark, I really don’t. I know that may seem odd, but it’s how my family works. We run and run, doing a lot of independent work, but, eventually we all come back together. And when that happens, it happens. None of us can change that,” You pause to take a breath and take note of the confusion on his face, “My father, he’s an interesting man. A great, honorable man, but peculiar. When he wants us to rejoin, we\ do just that. I wish he understood such things like meeting you and wanting to stay, but there are bigger things he wants us to tackle, I guess you can say.”

     He sighs and nods, his calloused thumbs making small imaginary circles on your hips. Mark allows your words to sink in and ponder about the peculiar situation the two of you find yourself in. The redhead opens his mouth to speak though takes a moment to gather his words, “It’s really inevitable then, huh?”

     “Basically,” You cast your eyes downward, mentally kicking yourself for not leaving earlier. If only you had left earlier when you had the chance to, if only you didn’t call him in that hotel room, this bond between the two of you wouldn’t be this strong. It wouldn’t be this hard to let go, your heart wouldn’t be crushing to pieces right now at the mere thought of never being able to hold him like this and be held by him like this.

     Mark bites his lip as an idea runs through his mind; a treacherous, horrible idea that he knows he shouldn’t try. It shouldn’t have even passed in his thought train, yet, it is an idea that will either create a laugh… Or, only worsen the situation. He moves a hand to capture your chin in his hands, encouraging your eyes back to his. Whether it is his need of sleep that’s affecting his decision making or his subconscious seeking a self-profitable outcome, he lets out a light, nervous laugh before asking, “Remember our camping trip?”

     With a raised brow, you nod slowly unsure of what he’s getting at, “Of course.”

     A small smiles plays on his lips, bittersweet like dark chocolate or refreshing lemonade, “We made a bet,” he begins, and with that your memory begins to play that scene in your mind, now realizing what this is leading to. “A bet that I won because I was able to say, ‘ I eat socks with a side of mushrooms, please’ while still being charming, remember?” You laugh gently, his own low chuckle following soon though as it ends, he adds, “Since I won, you have to do something for me.”

     Your own laugh begins to die down already as you have an inkling of what he wants you to do. Eyes shut tightly once you start to feel the tears well up, desperately trying to hold them back in attempt to save face for you darling, sweet Dreamer. “And what would that be?” The darkness that envelops the two of you aids in disguising your sadness in appearance but failed to cover the wavering in your voice. You feel your tears threatening to fall.

     Mark’s heart sinks at the sound and while covered with the darkness of night, he can still see the tiny reflections of the moonlight against the tears building up in you eyes. Mark decides to make a slight change to his original plan. He sighs, and like the night he envelops you in a sweet embrace before placing a chaste kiss against your forehead, “Don’t be sad when you leave, I just, I just want you to be happy, (Y/n).”

     And that you was not what you were expecting. His words acted like a hammer breaking the dam that held back everything you’ve been keeping. Tears cascading down your cheeks rapidly as you pull him into an even tighter embrace, if possible, your nails may leave marks on his skin from how hard you’re holding onto him but Mark doesn’t mind. He welcomes your embrace and holds you while you lightly shake from crying, one hand runs up and down your back reassuringly and he pairs it with gentle shushes in a hope to comfort you. His other hand holds your head against him with your face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Nothing pains him more than the feeling of your hot tears that drip onto his bare skin, he isn’t sure if they’re happy or sad and until he does know, he’ll do his best to end them. “It’s okay, love, it’s all okay,” he mumbles softly over and over. Eventually Mark feels you begin to calm down and ease up on your grip on him, he gingerly guides your head back up to his. His hands shift to cup your face and wiping away the rest of your tears with his thumbs before placing another delicate, loving kiss on your nose. A smile spreads across his lips, “Hey, up in Maine, do you live in a cornfield?”

     You sniffle but manage to laugh, while strained, and the corners of your lips turn up ever so slightly , “Not again with this Mark…”

     His smile seems to glow with happiness after seeing you slowly start to turn into the familiar smiling, beautiful woman that he adores. Mark chuckles gently,  “I bet you do, cause I know I’m stalking you.”

     One of your hands lightly hit his chest, a hit that could be deemed the most delicate punch in the world, “Why do you keep saying that?”

     “Because it’s your favorite,” He simply chimes then proceeds to tap your nose playfully, “And you are my favorite person, you’re my person.”

     You merely shake your head, wiping away a stray tear from your eye, “And you are my silly boy, Markimoo. My lovely, cheerful, manly, silly boy,” the fondest smile graces your expression.

     The two of you share in a moment of simply staring into the other’s eyes, a serene silence that is filled with the utmost adoration of one another. However, it is interrupted when Mark yawns loudly causing you to laugh once again, “Is it finally bed time?”

     “You know it, chickadee,” The two of you indulge in one more swift kiss for the night before you move off of him and set yourself beside the redhead. His arm wraps around your side and the two of you snuggle up with each other.

     “Good night, (Y/n),” Mark mumbles, smiling as he dozes off into the night.

     “Sweet dreams, my dear,” With that, you shut your eyes and begin to recharge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy, right? Almost cried while writing it, not gonna lie. Either way, hope you enjoy the rest of this crazy ride and if you have so far, please leave a comment and/or kudos, it helps inspire and motivate me! :)


	35. Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings chats are always... interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I suck, it's late again. Things have been a bit hectic, so please forgive me! Anyway, I love you guys, and thank you for sticking with me and my horrible lateness <3 More will come this Sunday! Promise it'll be on time!

 

       The morning sun shines with a great amount of energy, rising over the hills and touching, roaming across the land that it claims in its ascent. With such passion and power, it illuminates the land of Dreamers seemingly all at once. A gradual beginning before enveloping the area in its warm embrace; excited and filled with joy, it awakens all those under its light to the brand new day before them. The clouds are merciful and sympathetic and blur the rays of sunshine so as to not blind those who found themselves in the unfortunate situation of sleeping by an open, unshielded window.  
      You just so happen to be one of those poor victims yet thankfully the clouds and a darling Mark, who you’ve now discovered also works quite nicely as a wall to block the sun as well, your eyes are shielded from the overly energetic sun. Who, if you may say so yourself, has more energy than you'll ever have in the morning; both figuratively and literally.   
      And despite the sun not being able to reach and burn your eyes, you do begin to slowly wake up and snuggle closer to the sleeping man beside you. His arms left their original position last night and one loosely holds your back to keep you close to his chest while the other lazily lays beneath his head for support. He softly snores and you have to restrain yourself so you don't allow the giggles bubbling in your throat to escape. You mentally debate on whether or not you should slip out of his arms to make a surprise breakfast one last time or if you should stay behind for a magnificent morning with your dear Markimoo. And because it's your last day with him, you decide to go with the latter. Yawning, your eyes sleepily raise to gaze up at his face; his eyes are still shut. Eyebrows knit together and you stretch up to place a gentle, swift kiss on his jawline- you hope that'd be enough to wake him up. It isn't.   
      Pouting, you groan upset that the adorable, sweet wake up you wanted to give him wasn't going work. You move to sit up and place a hand on his shoulder, the sun now stinging your eyes with its overly bright greeting. Shaking him not too harshly, you say, with a hushed voice still, “Mark? Time to wake up, silly boy.”  
      He doesn’t respond, rather he groans and shakes his head ever so slight, “No…” Mark buries his head further into his pillow and curling up a bit more, reluctant to wake up. You sigh, pursing your lips as you wonder how to get the hunk of man to wake up. A light bulb goes off in your mind and while it may not be the nicest, it’ll most certainly work. He feels you slide easily out of his grasp and he curls into himself further once you're gone, not sure where you’ve left to go and the sleep determining he isn’t interested before he could really think about it, Mark doesn’t protest at all. It was no less than two minutes when he heard your return, though a bouncing, ball of excitement follows you and bounds past the doorway, jumps on his bed and greets her owner with as many slobbery kisses she could give before Mark finally gives in and wakes up, keeping the dog at bay. “Down girl, down, I love you too, Chica-Bica, but calm down,” a sleepy laugh rumbles from him, as the happy puppy sits contently at a distance, her tail thumping against the comforter.   
      “Told you it was time to wake up,” a crooked smile crosses your lips only to be paired with a raised brow as you look at him from the doorway.   
      “And I’m tired, what happened to morning cuddles?” He asks, petting Chica as he pretends to be offended.  
      “They’re better when both parties are awake,” You make your way over to him, sitting beside him, Chica on the other side of him more than happy to place her two fronts paws on Mark’s abdomen to reach you. After he lets out an ‘oomph’ from the sudden weight, you laugh and indulge the puppy with a ruffle of her fur and a little kiss on her nose, “Good girl,” you whisper, winking at the innocent golden retriever.   
      “Good girl?” Mark repeats, trying not to laugh.   
      “A very good girl,” You confirm as said good girl now lays down on Mark. He rolls his eyes playfully yet continues to pet his pup, “Now, while I would love to cuddle with you, I think we are both well awake and I think we should get breakfast started, how does that sound?” You propose, your eyes meeting his own that still hold sleep. Nonetheless, he nods.   
      “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

   While you would love to say you were able to have an extravagant breakfast as your last, you and Mark apparently failed to notice that fact your were low on eggs and lacked any big breakfast meat. Instead, Mark simply had the idea of cereal for breakfast. And knowing you would no longer have to sneak dream powder into his food to simply prevent nightmares, you were quite alright with trying the classically easy and delicious breakfast meal! You were surprised by just how satisfying it was, especially after Mark gave you the idea of sweetening it with extra sugar! Oh goodness, the sugary treat mixed with milk was a marvelous way to start the day and you’re a bit thankful for the lack of everything else if you’re honest. Nevertheless, it allowed the two of you to be able to rest on one another in a much shorter time than it would have been if you were to cook a big meal. 

     You have to admit; it’s rather funny. A few days ago, the two of you were smitten. Smitten being a very generous word as enamored may be more accurate but even so, the two of you would never think to act on such feelings. You never thought to do so, but when Mark opened his heart to you, you couldn’t refuse. Here on this coach, someone may think you’ve been together for months or even a year already. You rest against the arm of the chair and Mark sits perpendicular to you, allowing your legs to lay on top of his own. His arm is wrapped around you securely as his other lays on the back cushions, if he wanted to, he could quickly sweep you up into a bridal hold and pepper your face with a million kisses with a sweetness that could give even a celestial being like yourself a cavity. Your head comfortably rests on his bicep and you hold a cup of coffee close to you as Mark keeps his on the coffee table in front of you. A television fills the room with white noise and you mindlessly watch it; it’s a show involving a very fast man from what you can tell,  _ The Flash _ you believe? Whenever you arrive back down here, you’ll have to remember to continue watching this series. It seems quite good so far. 

     It isn’t until you Mark ask a question that your attention is brought back to him, “Sorry, what did you say, Mark?”

    “What are you thinking the plans are for today?” He repeats, his eyes leaving yours for a second to glance at his coffee and before he even says a word, you stretch, grabbing his cup and proceed to hand the toasty cup to him, “Thank you.” Mark flashes you a warm smile then takes a sip from the bitter beverage. 

     You mirror his expression and nod, “No problem,” you assure as you begin to think about all the things for today. Shrugging, you answer with uncertainty, “Not sure? I’ll probably have to leave late tonight. Get ahead of morning rush hour, y’know? But other than that, the day is ours to spend.” To be honest, whether you stay home and have a chill day with Mister Markimoo or go and have a last minute adventure with him, you could care less. You just wanted to be with him. Albeit, you do have to ask, “Are Matt and Ryan busy today?” 

     Mark bites his lip and ponders over your question, “They have an interview or two for some houses they’re looking into, I think,” And speak of the devil, a disheveled Ryan slumps down the stairs, “Ryan?” He merely replies in a tired hum. Mark looks back to his roommate who is looking for the biggest coffee mug, “Do you and Matt have interviews today?” 

     The brunette pauses in his actions and nods slowly, “Yeah… One is around 11am and the other… I think 2pm? Why?”

    “Our little chickadee is leaving today and we were wondering if you’d wanna join,” Mark answers and Ryan groans in disappointment.

    “Really?” The two of you nod. “Damn, that went a lot quicker than I thought it would, how about we all have dinner together?” He suggests, hating the idea of not being able to give a proper good-bye to someone who he’s come to think of as a good friend.  

    “I think that would be really nice!” You chime in, and Ryan reflects the smile from your face as he finally starts to get rid of the sleep lingering in his eyes. 

    “Then that’s what we’ll do,” He settles, pouring coffee into the giant mug he claimed and walking over to sit beside the two of you, “Man, Mark you’re gonna be a mess without her.” 

     You couldn’t help but burst into laughter at his comment, trying to avoid spilling coffee you had to place your mug on the table as you continue to laugh. Mark on the other hand just looks at Ryan with a friendly what-the-Hell face, “Wow, thanks Ryan. That makes me feel so much better, you’re a great friend.” The sarcasm that dripped from those words were like a drop of rain from a leaf after a fresh storm, expected and obvious. Which in turn only result in you laughing more. 

     Ryan offers a wink and nudges Mark, “Anytime, buddy, always happy to brighten your day.”

     Mark widens his eyes and smiles a sarcastic smile, “You know what would be a great way to do that, friendo?” 

     He places his free hand on his hip, “Oh boy! What would that be Mark?” Ryan asks over dramatically somehow managing to resist the urge to laugh. 

     Whether it was the sleep that still lingers in his brain that kills the filter he usually has around you or simply that he’s ignoring said filter, he goes right out and says it in the most chipper and joyous way possible, “You can suck my dick, pal!” 

     By this point, you are shaking with laughter in Mark’s arms, burying your face in his chest you can’t possibly imagine it could get worse. You are wrong.  

     Without any context, Matt was walking down and heard the last sentence and your seemingly endless laughter and decides the next best thing to say would be, “Are we talking about our favorite hobby?”

     You almost choked while laughing to say the least. You simply continue to drown in laughter as they continue with this most... ridiculous conversation one could say.

* * *

 

     Thankfully, after about ten minutes they finally stopped trying to kill you by laughter. You breath is still slightly heavy as you continue to calm down, though all of a sudden, something sparks in Mark’s eyes, “What are you thinking, Markimoo?”

     “I think I have an idea of what we could do before you leave…” He trails off, still in thought as the plans slowly connect with one another and the gears in his head turn faster and faster with each piece. “I’m just not sure if it’ll be better to go now or later at night, when do you think you’ll have to head out? And I do hope you know I’m driving you to a safe place you can stay until the morning-” Mark sees you about to speak out against it but interrupts you, “-you have no choice, I am not leaving you somewhere unless I know you’re safe.” He thought that would be obvious, especially after the last time he played by your rules and dropped you off where you wanted. Mark will not let you get hurt or even scared like that again, not if he can help it. 

     You hold back your words of protest and simply sigh but nod understanding where he’s coming from, “Well thank you, Mark. You may be a bit odd, but I’m so lucky I found you,” that seems to bring a smile to his face, “either way, I think we should probably leave around 10:30 or 11pm? Then by midnight, I’ll probably be at a hotel, safe and sound.”

     The idea of being able to leave you, just as you said, safe and sound at a hotel is ideal and by those times, if not earlier, may be even safer for you as well. “Then, I think our afternoon will have to suffice, are you ready to head out soon?” His thumb rubs your shoulder mindlessly, his gaze soft on you. 

     “Yeah, just give me five and I’ll be good!”

     “Great!”

* * *

 

     Mark decided to add a new element to car rides: a blindfold. Admittingly, you aren’t too happy about the unwelcome accessory but after seeing his puppy eyes, well, how could you resist? 

     “When will we be there?” You may not be the best with time but you know it has been at least fifteen minutes since you’ve left the house and the curiosity as to where it is that he’s taking you is killing you. You have to know! The blindfold isn’t helping either, any clues you could’ve gotten from your surroundings have been taken away and you’ve also gotten the sneaking feeling that at red lights Mark would make silly faces at your blinded state. You main clue was his gradually louder chuckles that would follow the braking of the car. 

     “Soon! I promise!” 

     “Soon isn’t an amount of time, Mark, it’s an estimate. I’d prefer like minutes or something,” You counter, a playful smirk gracing your lips. You feel a hand rest on top of your own and squeeze gently. 

     “Patience is a virtue, chickadee.”

     “So is honesty.”

     He chuckles at your attempt and shakes his head, “You’ll find out soon, (Y/n), just wait okay?”

     You slump into your seat but nod nevertheless, “It better be worth the wait, Mark,” you tease, trying to poke him but missed. You got him on the second attempt. 

    “I promise it will be!”


	36. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night... Are you ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uber long, final chapter ahead, have fun! <3

 

     You stand in front of, what you can gather, a bustling, lively place outdoors with an odd and seemingly endless bout of random sounds and with no lack of persons enjoying whatever is around you. Still being blinded, Mark had helped to get you out of the car and is still continuing to guide you a bit further. “I swear if I trip, Mark- Just, keep an eye open for me, please” You sigh after almost tripping, questioning his ability to lead you around while you're helplessly following him.

     He chuckles and repeatedly reassures you that no such thing would happen. You more or less trust him on that. Mark would never do it on purpose, but accident? Probably. Bless that boy but he doesn’t have the best attention span when he’s excited- almost like how Chica is when she’s about to be fed or taken on a walk; adorable and clumsy. And you don’t feel too stable yourself currently either, so hopefully Mark follows your plea.

     Mark stops and soon after you feel his hands lightly grab your shoulders to keep you in place. You’ve noticed that the sounds have only gotten louder, you can make out some as being bells but others; they’re incoherent, incomprehensible noises that blend into one another. Your head turns towards where you suspect you’d be looking him in the eyes at if you could see and patiently await his explanation for the sudden stop. As he begins to talk, you can hear the smile in his voice.

     “We’re here! Standing before a grand adventure and an amazing start to the day, are you ready?”

     “Ready!”

     “Wonderful,” you feel his hands move from his shoulder and he leaves your presence if only for a second so he would be able to get behind you and undo the knot of the blindfold. In a swift movement, he unties and removes the fabric from your eyes. Automatically, your eyes that were by then used to the dark is greeted by the bright rays of the sun and you instinctively shut your eyes so you can slowly adjust to the bright lights, “Goodness, it’s bright out…”

     “It’s California, don’t expect anything less,” The redhead chimes in, “but, I guess I could’ve given you a warning, huh?”

     “Yeah, you are right though, I should’ve known,” An amused smiles crosses your cheeks as you begin to open your eyes, hoping they’ve had enough time to rest and adjust to the harsh outdoor lights.

     “Well, either way, what do you think?” He slides out in front of you; with your now healed eyes, they widen at the scene before you as your heart fills with joy and excitement. Behind Mark are two lines of little stands- some containing food and others games-  along the boardwalk. The pier is decorated in flags and lights galore, bright flashing of colors match and sync with the peculiar noises you’ve been hearing since you’ve arrived. Smiles are held on almost everyone's face, the only ones without being those frustrated by games, all cheerful and drinking in the moment. You feel your own smile grow as if to mirror everyone else's, embracing the positive, excited energy that fills the salty air.

     “I think you've made an awesome decision, Mark!” You chime, meeting his dark brown hues with your own darling shades. Though, filled with a sense of adventure and curiosity, you can't help but stray from Mark, already wanting to learn and explore this seaside funfair. Twirling in such a sweet manner you hope to soak in your environment in a quick sweep, but fail and simply continue to mindlessly wander, the thought of Mark becoming second in your mind to the distracting array of the festival. Your feet pad against the wood beneath them that happen to creak every so often, the farther you go, the closer you are to the water and sound of waves coming in and crashing against the sand mix in with the dings, horns, and music you’re now accustomed to.

     The redhead, at first, tries to object and gain your attention once more but seeing that all-familiar wonder lust in your eyes, he simply smiles to himself contently and follows behind. You seem to glow. A radiant beauty whose thirst for adventure can never be quenched. Albeit, he would wish you could be a tad bit more down to earth or careful when your gain that twinkle in your eyes, but, even he knows he could never ask for that. That want for new information, the seeking of unfamiliar and peculiar experiences you’ve never been aware of, it is something that makes you _you._ And he loves it.

     He’s the same way, if he finds out about something new that intrigues him, he can’t wait to go out and enjoy it! In an odd way, you are exactly that. Something new in his life and despite how close he thinks he is to figuring you out, you always manage to surprise him and show that, no, there’s still more to you. Even now, he knows there are secrets that stay hidden and locked away in your mind never for him to see, never for him to be aware of. That idea... That thought, it only makes him want to learn more about the enigma that is yourself. That’s when the wicked wind of reality seems to blow that possibility away, reminding him there is hardly a possibility of the chance to learn all those littles secrets before you leave. Reality really is a bitch, huh?

     His hand runs through his hair, his eyes closing until a grip on his free hand, dragging him further down the pier, cause them to open wide with surprise. “C’mon slowpoke! You can’t be lollygagging, there’s so much to do!” Your playful pleas warm his heart and elicit a chuckle from the man.

     “Coming, coming!” Mark reassures. Maybe, he would have time between the games and such to discover more about you. After all, reality can sometimes come through and he hopes that in his case, it’s on his side.

* * *

  
     Holding a giant cone of cotton candy, you and Mark share the delightful treat while walking down the boardwalk. The two of you have visited a few stands and played a few games, albeit you were futile in the attempt of winning anything. Mark blew it off as claiming that the games were rigged and to some extent, you believe him. They do look a bit shady after all.

     The sun stands high in the sky and if you were to guess, you would think it’s at least around one o’clock in the afternoon. Seagulls and other little gray birds dip down every now and again to pick up the remains of food that’s been deserted or dropped onto the docks with its owner no longer interested. Shrugging, you tear off a puff of cotton candy and toss it in their direction, chirping, about five or six birds fly or hop over hoping to get a piece of the sugary treat. You laugh lightly at the awkward tiny animals, it is rather cute how they all try to get some, a tad violent in little birdy world, but cute all the same.

     During some point in your walk, you have completely wrapped an arm around Mark’s. Every now and then when a random rush of fatigue hits you, you allow yourself to rest your head against him comfortably. Whenever you’d remove your head, you press a gentle kiss to his shoulder as if to say thank you. Currently, you’re simply doing just that, a sleepy yawn escapes past your lips as a dazed smile spreads across your features, “Y’know, you’re starting to remind me of something,” His low voice brings your attention back to him and you raise a brow, the corner of your lip quirking up.

     “Do I now?”

     “You do,” Mark’s eyes meet yours, shining with amusement and love.

     “And what would that be, Mister Markimoo?” You ask, brows furrowing as you look up to him, waiting for an answer.

     “A sloth, a sleepy, adorable, loving sloth,” He answers with a chuckle that rumbled through his chest. “You cling to my arm like a sloth to a tree and from what it looks like, a lot of your usual energy has skipped town.”

     You sigh and nod, “I know, I’ve no idea why I’m so worn out!” That’s a lie. You know fairly well why but saying you suspect it’s your subconscious preparing you for the adjustment back into your normal recharging schedule is simply something he may not understand. Rather, you just give him an opportunity to wake you up, “Either way, it just means you’ve gotta entertain me, Mark. Can’t be sleepy on a day like today right?”

     “Right!” Mark agrees, though still finding it funny just how sleepy you’ve gotten in a mere amount of minutes. “Though before then, how about we get you stuffed with a bunch of caffeine and sugar?” He proposes, not only hoping it would keep you awake but also curious as to what a sugar-high you would look like. Then again, he did watch your sugar high while drinking icees.

     “That sounds like a marvelous idea, Markimoo!” You chirp with a darling cheerful yet tired tone lingering in your voice. Eyes roam across the stands looking for something of the sort that holds caffeinated products and such. Mindlessly, you swipe another fluff of the pink candy cobwebs and placing it upon your tongue, the sweet clouds of sugar dissolving deliciously on your tastebuds, “I think enough of this will help too.”

     “Probably,” He says with his own chuckle following, giving your hand a tender squeeze as his own chocolate orbs glance around the boardwalk for a drink to compliment the snack. His laugh booms suddenly, catching your attention and causing your eyes to widen as you follow his gaze. A rush of energy, or adrenaline whatever the Dreamers may call it, surges through your body, pumping it with sparks of electricity, a grin spreading across your cheeks with pure elation as you find what it is that has Mark so amused. An icee stand.

     “Should we-” Before he even finishes, you detach from his arm and rush over towards the stand. That is until you realize you need money and you grab both of his hands in your own and walk backwards, bringing the rather entertained man along with you.

     “Mark, I know, I’m sorry I’ll be spending more of your money, but please! Like you said, I need stuff to perk me up and an icee will definitely do the trick! I mean, look, I haven’t even drank any yet and I’m already a lot more awake than before!” You ramble on, with Mark simply laughing and nodding along with your words.

     “Believe me, I can see that,” Mark assures, “Now, as much as I love holding your-”

     As Mark said, during these moments of pure euphoria you can become quite careless. You try not to be, especially ever since Mark’s mentioned it to you, but sometimes it can’t be helped.  For a celestial being that lives among literal clouds, Mark is rather correct in saying you are unnaturally clumsy. And so with that information you should have known better than to start walking backwards in not only a crowded area, but also on a wooden pier that isn’t sparse of little holes or empty lines between planks, albeit tiny holes, just still holes nonetheless. In the _most_ graceful of ways, your foot gets stuck in between planks resulting in you falling backwards onto the pier with an alarmed scream as you descend. Though despite the differences in weight, you somehow manage to pull the heap of a man along with you and enticing a quite delightful swear from his lips as he falls ontop of you.

     If only it was as wonderful as it is in the movies, but you aren’t in some flower field or grassland, rather, the two of you had the pleasure of falling on hard, salt water soaked boards. Neither is Mark the most light of things to have fall on you. Groaning, you let out a weak laugh and rub your head, “Goodness Mark, you weigh a ton,” he follows suit with his own little laugh.

     “If it helps, you make a nice cushion, chickadee,” He raises up, now standing above you and holding his hand out for you to take, which you do, and proceeds to pull you up, “though, you shouldn’t make a habit of being one.”

     “Really? I think it suits me,” You quip with a crooked smile and laugh lightly before shrugging, “well, I guess you’re right in some way, Markimoo.” You dust the imaginary dirt off yourself before linking arms with Mark once more, “Should we more safely go back to the stand and get our lovely icees?”

     “Just let me lead this time, alright?” Mark proposes with a raised brow.

     “Alright... I’m sorry,” You laugh though try to muffle it by bringing a hand over your mouth.

     “And you say _I’m_ the silly one.”

     “You are! I’m just the clumsy one so as long as we’re not both silly _and_ clumsy at the same time, nothing too bad will happen, right?”

     “Exactly.”

* * *

 

     An hour or so later, you find yourselves on a bench along the end of the pier. A bit away from the boisterous noises of the fun fair, the sounds of the waves helping to cancel them out. It’s a relaxing silence between the three of you; you, Mark, and Mr. Business. Mr. Business is a teddy bear who, for some odd reason, just so happens to be wearing a collar and tie. He’s rather adorable and you were beyond happy when you won him.

     Mark seemed to be quite insistent on winning something when playing the carny games. You weren’t sure why, mainly due to the fact that he thought they were all rigged so what would his purpose be? It would only waste money. Nevertheless, you asked if you could give it a shot along with him when it came to the blow-up-the-balloon game. Oddly enough, you won! Your eyes travelled across from prize to prize thinking over which Mark may like the most, all while remaining oblivious to the completely flabbergasted Mark who was hoping to win you a prize himself.  

     You pointed to the bear and once the man handed it to you with a knowing grin on his lips, you turned and held it out to Mark. It was rather backwards in his mind but Mark accepted it, not without protest of course, but in the end he decided it would be a cute reminder of the day that he would keep in his room.

     “What time is it?”

     Mark quickly slides his phone from his pockets then looks to the time, “Almost four, are you ready to head back for dinner with the guys?”

     Thinking for a moment, you slowly nod and turn your head towards his, “Yeah, do you know where we’re eating at? We really don’t need to go anywhere fancy, something simple is just as cool.”

     “No clue, maybe somewhere French? Would you like that, mademoiselle?” He inquires, you tilt your head side to side indecisively.

     “Sure, I’ve heard they have pretty good food right?”

     Marks nods a bit too eagerly, “Oh yes, and going in a French restaurant, they’re so welcoming! Remember to say bonjour, they’ll love it.”

     “Really? It won’t be like, weird?”

     He scoffs at your question, waving a hand dismissively, “Course not, it’s polite.”

     While still rather unsure yourself, you decide to make a mental note, “If you say so, Markimoo.”

     A peaceful moment of quiet captures the two of you, or at least as quiet as it would get. You find yourself watching the birds come and go, a small smile graces your features as they take off, coming and going as they please from the pier. A blissful sigh passes your lips. Mark finds himself curious and follows your gaze to the birds, a ghost of a laugh escapes him, “So the chickadee likes other birds too?”

     “They’re..,” You trail off, pondering to yourself over the right word before settling, “They’re lucky, y’know?”

     Mark wishes he could say he understands, yet, he can’t, “Explain?”

     You sit up a bit more as if that’ll help to collect your thoughts, “Well, they travel a lot right?” he nods, motioning for you to continue. “They travel across countries, and while it’s usually due to outside elements, if they wanted to, at any time they could go wherever they wanted. They’re free to just fly, not bound to any sort of commitments. Unless they have a family, but even then it’s temporary because they’ll be able to fly and go where they please as well, you know? Maybe it’s because of the whole nomadic nature, but, I mean, imagine if I could travel back and forth between Maine and here with such ease. Imagine if I could just come and go as I please. It’s so much and yet so little to ask for. Yet, with birds, it’s always so easy and I think I may be a bit jealous of them because of that.”

     Hearing a heavy exhale from the man beside you, you bring your attention away from the birds and back to him. His expression is hard to read, though you can tell he’s processing your words. Mark waits a minute to collect his words before speaking, “You aren’t wrong. But, and don’t take it the wrong way, but if people were able to do that, the lot of us would run away from our problems and responsibilities rather than face them,” He pauses and slowly starts again, “It’s a nice thought, and for a while, it would be bliss, but we need those challenges to grow as people. I’m not saying I wish there wasn’t an easy answer to our problem, but who knows? It may bring us closer trying to overcome it rather than a simple solution would... Does that make sense?”

     Eyes leave his own and cast down towards the planks of the pier and you find yourself nodding, “I think so… But… But, what if it doesn’t bring us closer together? What if it only tears us apart?”

     Mark hums in thought, “Then it was probably due to me being an idiot,” he chuckles and you have a light laugh.

     “Oh hush you goofball,” You shake your head, allowing your eyes to return to his, “Should we just deal with it when we get to that point?”

     “I think that’s a good idea, now, how about we head on out to dinner?” He questions, you nod, standing up and awaiting Mark to follow you as he gets up as well, making sure to bring Mr. Business along.

     “Do you think Ryan and Matt will like Mr. Business?” Your brow raises in curiosity as you walk by his side and down the boardwalk.

     “How would they not? Mr. Business is a very convincing and charming bear.”

     “Do you mean he’s _beary_ convincing and charming?”

     “...”

     “...”

     “Well, if this is your way of making it easier when you leave, you’re doing a good job.”

     “Hey!”

     “Just saying, chickadee, just saying.”

* * *

 

     In the end, the four of you ended up going to quaint local diner, nothing special yet nothing too casual either. It was quite darling if you do say so yourself, the design was rather retro which complemented the diner well. And of course, you all couldn’t say no to having a classic milkshake that, while not as good as an icee, was really good! You all may or may not have had a stupid contest to see who could endure a brain freeze the longest, that is after they explained what a brain freeze was to you-which is something you still find odd- and you were about the second to go. The first being Ryan and the poor souls of Matt and Mark were torturing themselves over the juvenile competition. A juvenile competition that you and Ryan more or less got really into as support members, with him supporting Matt of course as you cheered Mark on. After drinking far too much of the chilly treat, Matt found himself victorious over the King of Squirrels.

     The bill came soon after, once paid, the four of you had gone out to the bit of sidewalk in front of the diner, standing between Mark’s and Ryan’s cars. Leaning on the passenger door, you remain laughing as Ryan and Matt continue to talk about their first impression of you.

     “-And then I saw you didn’t have shoes on. Hell, if we were in Nevada I would have no doubt that you were an alien. Then again, I guess you still could be, huh?” In a way, you do suppose you are.

     “You caught me boys, I am actually a celestial being that can control minds and dreams,” You willingly admit, a playful smirk on your face. You are telling the truth.

     They all continue the light stream of laughter, Mark shakes his head, “Then hopefully this won’t be like the relationship with that alien in Huniepop… You don’t have any tentacles do you?”

     You can’t help but explode with laughs and giggles as you feverishly shake your head, “Goodness, no!”

     Ryan sighs with a pout, “That’s no fun then, what’s wrong with your alien breed?”

     Blinking at the obscurity of his question, you run a hand through your hair, “Who knows? We’re just not big fans of them, not every alien has to have tentacles, Ryan. Sorry, but it’s true.”  
     Matt pats his friend’s back, “It’s alright, buddy, that still means there are aliens with tentacles.”

     Ryan nods slowly, you make note of how good of an actor he is since he can act so serious over such a ridiculous scenario, “You’re right…”

     You feel an arm wrap around you and rub your arm, “I personally think it’s cute you don’t have them, it makes you a special alien,” Mark cooes, booping your nose with his free hand. Thinking for a moment, you take this situation into perspective and begin to laugh even more.

     “Can we please not talk about me being an alien and whether or not aliens have tentacles? That would be nice,” You suggest, never thinking such a phrase would leave your lips and yet today is the day that it does.

     Mark checks his phone, “Actually, it is a good time to stop because we should probably get you, young lady, into a hotel.”

     “Damn, we’re gonna miss you, make sure to call and shit whenever you’re able to alright?” Matt reminds and you nod happily.

     “I’ll try!”  
     “Group hug?”

     “Group hug!” And with that, the four of you form a bit awkward but nonetheless heartwarming group hug, with primarily you in the middle and the three boys squeezing the air out of you; heartwarming maybe, but also lung crushing. Quite lovely. Once it disbands, you give one last squeeze to the two men independently, “I’ll miss you guys too, and I know you guys are leaving soon but until then, keep an eye on this goofball for me? Don’t want him to be upset while I’m gone,” You ruffle Mark’s hair, your concern for him bring a soft smile to his face, “And also take care of yourselves, don’t over work, it’s not healthy no matter the career.”

     Ryan chuckles lightly and nods, “Will do, (Y/n), and you too, stay safe.” His smile genuine and the look in his eyes fond and gentle, Matt agrees.

     “Exactly, don’t do anything we would do,” He jokes, causing a light chuckle to pass your lips.

     “I’ll keep that in mind,” With a heavy sigh, you turn to Mark, “What time is it?”

     “8:30”

     “Okay… Well, I’ll see you two later,” You hug the two of them once again, not ready to leave them yet.

     “See you soon, (Y/n).”

     “We will meet again one day!”

     “That we will, Matt, that we will.” And with one last shared glance, the two of them break eye contact and hop into his car, waving good-bye as they drove off.

     It’s only you and Mark now.

     You turn back around to him and with a bittersweet smile, you look up into his kind eyes, “Ready?”

     “Not really,” A humorless laugh escapes him but he nods nonetheless, “But it’s gotta happen, right?”

      “Sadly, you’re right.” Mark, like the wonderful gentleman he is, holds the door open for you, “Thank you, Markimoo.”

      “Anything for you, m’lady.”

* * *

 

     The city lights sting your eyes, the noises bombard your ears and random scents occasionally catch your attention, but for the most part, your eyes rest on Mark. His hair, his scruff, his eyes, his nose, his jawline, his everything and anything in a desperate hope to memorize what it’s like to _really_ see him rather than interacting with his dream self. Albeit, the dream self is fairly accurate but it could never compare to the real, in person Mark. The lights may burn your eyes but they seem to give him a soft glow, and if you didn’t know any better, you would think you’re the one dreaming. But you’re not. None of this is a dream, it’s reality. And maybe that’s the real nightmare, when you gain everything you’ve ever wanted only to lose it. You never even knew you wanted this, yet now that you have it, you don’t want to let it go. You don’t want to let _him_ go.

     But you have no choice in the matter. You aren’t able to say no and live this way, it would be selfish of you anyway. Mark is your purpose in life, he is the only reason you were brought into existence. It is your job to make him happy; although, right now you think you’re doing the opposite.

     Mark found a hotel and while you are still deep in thought, he pulls into the parking lot and looks over to you only to find you staring at him, he chuckles, “Staring isn’t polite, you know.”

     His deep voice brought you out of your trance and you proceed to become a flustered little chickadee, “I didn’t mean too, I was just… thinking, that’s all.” He hums sarcastically, and you playfully smack him while starting to laugh yourself, “Oh hush, mister ‘cornfield stalker’!”

    “Hey, you like that-”

     “I never said I like that!” You dismiss his credulous acclaim, rolling your eyes at his absurdity, you hop out of the car and grab the small bag from the back, “C’mon, Markimoo, I need to check in!” You chime, going over to his side and dragging him into the hotel. After the two of you get you checked in for the night, thankfully on the first level so you won’t be mystified again by the amazing invention that’s known as an elevator. Seriously, who ever invented that is absolutely brilliant, aren’t they?

     You enter the room and throw your bag on the floor haphazardly as you make your way to the bed, plopping down on the edge of it. Patting the seat beside you, you feel the energy of the night begin to course through your veins, “So, Mark…” You start, not really sure how to end.

     But he does, “I’m gonna miss you.” All the previous playfulness in his voice disappearing and being replaced with sincerity and that lingering sadness that breaks your heart.

     Sighing, you nod and hug him from the side, which he welcomes and wraps an arms around your waist to pull you closer, “I know, and I’m gonna miss you too,” the silence is needed if only for a minute or two as the reality of your situation truly sinks in. You wish you were better at wording because everything you are feeling, you can’t find the right words to explain it to him or find the right way to say good-bye.

     “You know,” You feel his chest raise before sinking back down again, “When you came through my door, I didn’t think much of it,” he admits, “I mean, I was thankful as Hell, I was a worrying mess until I got the phone call from Matt saying you found Chica,” Mark chuckles and pauses, the fond memory playing over again in his mind, “And as I’ve grown to know you even more, I found myself- in all honesty- enamored, intoxicated, all that kind of stuff with you and I pulled probably one the most stupid ways of asking a girl out and you still said yes. Which I still can’t believe, I was using stupid ass pick-up lines and even messed them up and you still said yes!” Both of you begin to laugh and you nod, raising your head to look up to him.

     “How could I not? It may have been a bit of a disaster but it was a really cute disaster?”

     “Thanks, I love thinking of myself as a kawaii desu hurricane,” His voice changes into a rather high pitched, girly one and you find yourself laughing even more. You aren’t exactly sure what he means but well, the way his nose scrunched up in addition to the voice, it was another great example of him being silly. “Either way,” Mark resumes, his voice back to a normal low pitch, “I guess what I’m saying is our story is insane and so many things could have happened that would’ve prevented it, you know? If you went the other direction, if you never called me at the hotel, Hell, if Sean, Matt, and Ryan never pushed me to ask you out, we would’ve been different. And while I now really hate saying goodbye,” He pauses, his words wavering slightly and takes a breath before continuing, “I hate saying goodbye now. But I wouldn’t trade it for an easy goodbye that doesn’t involve what we’ve become, and I really hope this isn’t a permanent one either,” Mark laughs dryly, moving his eyes around the room as if looking at you will cause the dam to break.

     “...Mark?”

     “Yeah?”  
     “Don’t cry, please,” You attempt to plea despite the tears already welling up in your own eyes, “I don’t want to leave on a sad note, so, please, smile.”

     Against what you’ve just asked, he sniffles almost immediately after looking down at you and shakes his head, “I can’t… I- I can’t, please, I just, I want you to stay. I want you with me. I want- I need you with me, I know I’m being an asshole. I know that. But, I’m going to be a selfish dick because I can’t stand the fucking thought of you leaving,” Mark rambles on and on and on and- and he can’t see himself stopping. He hates that he’s saying this, it’s unfair of him to place guilt on you for something you can’t control and he wishes he wouldn’t but the floodgates have broke and all the unshed tears and held back words are flowing freely. You remain quite, aside from gentle shushes as you envelope him in a hug and slowly devolves into repeatedly saying sorry.   
     Once you feel he’s calmed down enough and you won’t end up crying yourself, you raise his head a place a chaste kiss on his forehead, then his nose, his left cheek, then right, and finally a lingering kiss on his lips, “Stop saying sorry, Mark, it’s natural.” You cup his cheeks and rub the his stray tears away with you thumbs, “I promise, I’ll be back, I’ve no idea when, but I will be. And when I am, the first thing I’m going to do is knock on your door with a bunch of corn stalks,” You attempt to joke with a faint laugh, successfully earning one of his own as well.

     “I knew it was your favorite,” He mumbles, his slightly red orbs staring into your own with a soft gaze.

     “In some ways, I guess it is,” You admit, but then you exhale deeply, “I will come back, Mark, and I will do my best to keep in contact until then.”

     “Promise?”

     “Promise! Now, how about I say I’ll see you later and we share a… see-you-later-kiss?” You question, furrowing your brows wondering to yourself if that would be correct.

     “I’d like that,” He says before capturing your lips with his own in a sweet exchange, trying to fill it with all the emotion he could and couldn't express to you. You adjust slightly, just so you could play with the short locks of raven hair at the base of his neck. If there was ever a way to rate a kiss, this would be what one would expect a ten to be. Albeit, it lacks intimacy and heat, but for what it lacks, it makes up in love. And that’s the truth. Whether the two of you are willing to say it or not, the kiss proves the love between you two, the longing, the sincerity, genuine happiness, it truly tells the other that they do love them. You aren’t quite sure how long it lasted but by the time it ended, you were more than out of breath.

     “That… That’s a pretty good note to leave on,” Mark comments, bringing out a light laugh from you as you continue to catch your breath.

     “I would have to agree, Markimoo,” An amorous gaze is shared between you two and a delicate, slow but short lived kiss finishes your exchange. Mark reluctantly gets up and you follow soon after, he leads you to the door where you stand, hands held by the other, “Call me, chickadee. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

     “Sounds good, until then though, have a good night, Mark.”

     “Sweet dreams, (Y/n),” He leans down and places a kiss on your forehead, then retreating into the lobby…

     Though not before he manages to trip on a plant while still in your sight, you can’t help but to burst out laughing, “Really, Mark?”

     “Shit! I didn’t see it! I was trying to be romantic and not break eye contact with you, okay?!” He tries excuse and you simply roll your eyes playfully, realizing just how much you’re going to miss the goofball.

     “ _Sure_ , Mark, don’t hurt yourself anymore okay?”

     “Yeah, yeah, chickadee, you too!” Mark teases, flashing a charming smile before actually walking out of the hotel hopefully without any more silly accidents once he gets home. You sigh and close the door behind you and head to the window of your suite, looking longingly into the sky with a sweet smile and you start to think you’re content with going back. As long as Mark is a part of your life, right?

     “Ready whenever you are, big guy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously, thank you all so much for sticking with me on this journey. This is my first ever completed fanfiction and I don't think I could've been luckier with the readers I've gotten. You are all so supportive and I absolutely love every single one of you, you've made me happy when life sucks and have inspired and motivated me to keep going when I wasn't sure if I'd be able to, and best of all, you guys really care about the story and understood when I wasn't able to update. I don't think I can say thank you enough. I really hope you all enjoy this last installment although I think you guys all know by now there will be a sequel lol. Until then though, you can follow my tumblr (http://bahannah01writes.tumblr.com/) and I have an email just for this if you ever wanna message me. Again, thank you my lovely readers and I hope you've enjoyed this wacky ride <3 Love you!!


	37. Update!!

      Hello everybody, my name is Bahannah and I have some news for you!! 

      Now, I am making this little update because all you lovely people who subscribed to this story will be notified! This update is to inform you guys about the sequel so, enjoy! :D

     

      The sequel of SDMD (Sweet Dreams, My Dear) is coming out very soon! I've written a chapter or two for it and I'm really happy about the direction I'm taking it in. It's a little bit different, and the only clue that I will give you all is that there is much more to the lore of Dream Makers that will be explored and involved- which hopefully you all like! It took me quite some time, a lot longer than I would've liked to actually start writing. I began writing a week after the finale, but I realized I didn't like the direction and I didn't see it being a long story or really a good story? And it kinda sucked cause I had that idea for a while, and when actually writing and thinking about it in more depth, it just didn't work out. So, I had to come up with another concept and between school and other things, I began to lose my writing flow and creativity. But slowly, slowly, I began to get into it again (mainly thanks to all who've supported me and my little drabbles and such) so thank you :) And once I got my flow back, I began to get ideas and inspiration from videos, music, everything! Now, I finally have a plot that I think can be something awesome and hopefully you all will think so as well! With that, I will begin to publish chapters soon (in a week or two) so keep an eye out! 

      i can't wait to share my work with you all again :) Love you guys so much!

      - Bahannah (or just Hannah <3 )


	38. Sequel!!!

      The time is finally here guys!...

      Or at least this Sunday it is!

      Yes, this Sunday you can expect the very first chapter of the new series to come out! The sequel of _Sweet Dreams, My Dear_ is all set and ready to go! With the second one already in the making because I'm so excited about it. The schedule will still be the same, at least until Summer, so updates every Sunday and maybe a special one every Wednesday now and again! I really hope you all enjoy the direction it is going in and like it just as much as the first. And just as a little teaser, I think I should give you guys the title of the sequel; it's a bit of a hint! With a lovely little drum role, may I announce that the title of the sequel is....  _Bring Me a Dream_! 

      So, once again, I hope you'll enjoy this journey with me just as much as you did the last! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos loves, it inspires and motivates me! :D


	39. Psst..

      Sequel is officially up guys! ;3


End file.
